Winslow High
by TaraAnyaKate
Summary: Chapter 36 is up....Snow fun
1. Danny and Ronnie

January 16, 2002  
  
Ronnie Cooke pushed her silky blond hair off of her shoulder as she walked down the hallway of Winslow High. Classes had been done and over with four about four hours now. Ronnie had stayed after school to correct a few tests she had left to do. It was now seven o'clock and she was starving. Ronnie saw a light in a classroom down the hallway.  
  
"Danny?" She walked to the door and looked in. Danny Hanson was sitting at his desk with headphones on. He was obviously getting into his music. "Danny." Ronnie walke din slowly. She didnt want to scare the man grey. "Yoo hoo, Danny." Ronnie put her hand on his shoulder. Danny jumped up knocking his chair down.  
  
"Christ!" He gasped looking at Ronnie. She chuckled softly, "You scared the shit out of me."  
  
"I see that. I'm sorry." She said, "What are you doing here this late?"  
  
"I could ask you the same quesiton." Danny said. Ronnie smiled.  
  
"But I asked you first." She said. Danny winked.  
  
"Just correcting some eassys. i swear, these kids are nuts." He said.  
  
"They probably think we're nuts too." Ronnie said, "Listen, wanna cut out of here and grab some dinner? I'm starved."  
  
"You asking me out on a date?" Danny asked with hope. Ronnie laughed.  
  
"No. im asking you to dinner because Im starved and im assumng you are as well." She said. Danny nodded with a half-smirk.  
  
"Some itallian?" He asked.  
  
"Sounds good." She said leaning against the doorframe. Ronnie watched him pack up his things. "You like being a teacher?" Danny looked at her with a real smile.  
  
"I love it."  
  
* * *  
  
Danny and Ronnie sat at the table in the back of Debella's Resurtant. They both had ordered a pasta dish with meatballs.  
  
"When did you start wokring at Winslow?" Ronnie asked sipping her wine.  
  
"First day of school this year." He said.  
  
"Oh youre pretty new." She smiled, "Glad im not th eonly knew person."  
  
"There are a few of us around." He smiled softly, "I've heard a few of my students talk about you."  
  
"Really?" Ronnie frowned. "What did they say?"  
  
"They said they couldnt believe a hot younf lawyer would come and work at a shit hole like Winslow." ronnie blushed slightly.  
  
"Oh they did they they?" She smiled.Danny nodded.  
  
"Yes. I swear they did." He said. "They also said youre a great teacher."  
  
"I see." Ronnie smiled, "A few of my students have said things about you as well."  
  
"Really? Like what?" Danny asked.  
  
"Well, a few have said that you seem like a kind and gentle soul and arent half bad looking." She said sipping her wine. Danny grinned broadly.  
  
"I'm going to have to thank those students."  
  
"Well, I can't reveal their names. Student teacher confidenciality." She winked.  
  
"I see." Danny laughed. The waiter brought out their meals and placed it on the table in front of them. "Man, this looks good."  
  
"Yes." Ronnie said, "Thanks for suggesting it.  
  
"Can I get you more wine, ma'am?" the waiter asked.  
  
"Yes thank you." She spread her napkin out on her lap. "God Don't be offended if I inhale this."  
  
"I'm rarely offended." Danny said, "I like girls who can eat."  
  
"Then you'll love me." Ronnie said digging into the spagetti. She groaned as she ate it, "Wow." Danny laughed as he ate some.  
  
"Do you regret leaving your lawyer job to come to Winslow?" Dany asked. Ronnie shook her head.  
  
"I haven't yet and I don't think I will." She said as the waiter brought back her thrid glass of wine.  
  
"Good." Danny said, "It's tough at times, but it's fully worth it. To see the look on the kids face when they finally get it..."  
  
"Yeah...It's nice." She smiled as she ate her meal. For the rest of the meal and the rest of their drinks, Ronnie and Danny talked all about Winslow and their students. When the check came, Danny insisted on paying it and eventually Ronnie gave in.  
  
Ronnie and Danny walked down the quiet street towards her apartment. it was now around midnight. She slid her jacket on after Danny reminded her it was January in Boston.  
  
"I guess I drank a little more than I should have." Ronnie chuckled.  
  
"Just take two asprin and some water." Danny said, "We don't need you having a a hangover tomorrow. The students woul dhave a feild day with that." Ronnie laughed.  
  
"They would too." She smiled, "This is my place." She pointed to the apartment building.  
  
"All right." He said following her to the door. She unlocked it and turned around.  
  
"I had fun tonight, Danny." She said. "Its been a long time since I have."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you did because I had fun too." He smiled. ronnie tucked a peice of her hair behind her ear and looked at Danny.  
  
"Maybe we can do this again?" She asked.  
  
"I don't think youre Billy Zane looking boyfriend would like that." Danny said. Ronnie snickered slightly.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend anymore." She said.  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since about two weeks ago." She shrugged, "It's okay though."  
  
"You sure?" Danny asked.  
  
"He was a jerk anyway." Ronnie said, "So, what do you say? Can we do this again?" danny nodded.  
  
"I would like that a lot." He said softly.  
  
"Good." She smiled with her keys still in the door, "I'd invite you in for coffee, but its sort of late and its a school night."  
  
"Thats okay." He said, "Next time." Ronnie nodded.  
  
"Yes. Next time." She said softly. Danny stood there for a moment, feeling awkward. He wasn't sure what she wanted. Her blue eyes were taunting him. Danny's heart pounded as he leaned over and kissed her softly. Her lips tasted like the finest of honey. Ronnie's eyes slipped shut for a moment reveling in the feeling of being kissed like it ment something. She hadn't felt that in a long time. Danny pulled away licking his lips.  
  
"I-I see you tomorrow." He said. Ronnie nodded stepping into the building.  
  
"All right." She said, "Bye, Danny."  
  
"Bye." He waved and walked off. He shook his head. He was lucky she didnt pound him one. Ronnie shut the door behind her with a big goofy grin on her face. ~Wow~ 


	2. Respect

Brooke Harper shut her locker door as her friend Catherine Harris walked up to her with a big smile.  
  
"What?" Brooke asked.  
  
"I saw two teachers we both have at DeBella's last night." Catherine grinned. Brooke grinned.  
  
"Who? No Let me guess....Davis and senate?" She asked. Catherine shookher head. "Hanson and Sudor?"  
  
"Close." Catherine giggled, "HANSON AND COOKE!!!" She squealed.  
  
"Mr Hanson and Ms. Cooke." Broke thought about it, "I really can't see it."  
  
"Trust me. They were. I was waitressing last night." She said, "They were getting pretty friendly."  
  
"Or maybe they were discussing class." Brooke said, "They are both teachers."  
  
"Yes wouldnt it be more romantic if two teachers became involved." She smiled dreamly.  
  
"What about Gruber and Peters?" Brooke raised her eye brow.  
  
"Oh they dont count." Catherine said, "Theyre scary."  
  
"Theyre scary?" Brooke laughed.  
  
"Yeah. Gruber is our VP and thats like...bad and Peters is like...scary with that hook and now that fake looking hand. it just gives me the major willies." The girls laughed walking past Meredith's room. She stood in the doorway, hurt.  
  
Scott Gruber sat at his desk working on the latest papers of suspended children. Three this week. If he continued throwing students out like this, the faculty would out weigh the students. Meredith storme dinto the office.  
  
"Scott, i quit." She said. Scott gasped.  
  
"What? Why?" He stood up, his face full of concern.  
  
"I can't stand wokring here anymore where I'm not appriciated." She said.  
  
"What?? Youre appriciated!" Scott cried, "Youre a wodnerful teacher." Meredith shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm the gross teacher." She sniffed.  
  
"Gross?" Scott frowned. "Who said that?"  
  
"No one." Meredith said.  
  
"Meredith, please tell me." She sighed.  
  
"Brooke Harper and Catherine Harris." She said. Scott nodded.  
  
"I'll take care of it." He said.  
  
"Scott, it dosent matter." She said.  
  
"They hurt you." He said, "Just go back to class and teach, We'll talk about this quitting business later, okay?" Meredith nodded slowly.  
  
"All right, Scott."  
  
Ronnie cautiously entered the teacher's lounge. Danny wasn't there. She wasn't sure if she was dissapointed or relived thathe wasn't there. She sat on the couch as Scott walked in.  
  
"Where's Steven?" He asked.  
  
"Probably in his office." Ronnie shrugged.  
  
"Well, he's not." He said.  
  
"Im not his keeper, Scott. Ronnie said as Danny walked in. She blushed deeply, "Go ask Brooke."  
  
"OH...I most certainly will." Scott stormed off. Danny looked at Ronnie.  
  
"Hey." He said softly.  
  
"Hey." Ronnie smiled looking down at her book.  
  
Scott stomped down the hallway. Students fled. They knew when Gruber got like this he was on a suspending spree. Scott storme dinto the cafeteria.  
  
"CATHERINE HARRIS AND BROOKE HARPER IN MY OFFICE AT ONCE!!!" He yelled. The student body went quiet. Catherine and Brooke slowly stood up. A few students oohed and ahhed them, "Shut up or all of you will be suspended!" Brooke and Catherine followed Gruber.  
  
"What did we do?" Brooke whispered.  
  
"I have no idea." Catherine shrugged. Gruber stormed into his office and slammed the door behind the girls.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" Scott snapped.  
  
"I-I....I d-dont know the right answer." Catherine stuttered.  
  
"I will tell you who you are." Scott said, You are two young women who have no morals, no integrity, and no concept of what the human race is suppose to do."  
  
"Excuse me?" brooke crossed her arms.  
  
"I don't care who your father is." Scott said staring at Brooke, "I will suspend you as fast as all the other students."  
  
"What did we do??" Brooke cried.  
  
"You disrespect teachers." He said, "I will not tolerate that. They respect you there fore you should respect them."  
  
"Respect us?" Catherine laughed, "Mr. Schul-"  
  
"Don't mind him." He hissed, "Im suspending you for two days."  
  
"What!?" The girls cried.  
  
"You heard me." Scott said, "If you keep this up you will most defentally be expelled."  
  
"You can't do this!" Brooke cried.  
  
"I can and if you don't shut up and leave to go to your next class, You will be suspended for a week." He said with peirced lips. The girls groaned and got up.  
  
"Fine." Catherine snapped and stalked out of the room. Brooke shot Scott a look and left.  
  
Steven stared at Scott.  
  
"You suspended my daughter for making fun of Ms. Peters?"  
  
"She made Meredith feel uncomfortable and almost quit." He said, "Our students have no respect for us faculty memebers. its about time we taught them whose boss around here."  
  
"And you start with my daughter?" Steven asked.  
  
"And why not? If they see we suspend th eprincepal's daghter for no respect, they would see we werent joking." Steven sighed sitting down in his chair. Was Scott right? Steven rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Fine." He said knowing his baby girl would hate him. Scott smiled.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
* * *  
  
Steven stood in front of the student body during the assembly.  
  
"What is respect?" He said to them, "The definition is The Willingness to show consideration or appreciation." Steven nodded, "Willingness to show consideration and or appreciation. I want you students to think long and hard on that phrase. Respect is what I want more of in this school.Respect your elders. I know you have heard that since you were young, but in this building, in my building, that is important. If you do not respect youre elders, respect your peers, respect people who are different colour, different sexual orientation, different physical abilities, you will be suspended." A few students whispered, "Do you guys underrstand me?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Gruber." Most of them said.  
  
"If I have to have this conversation again...." Steven shook his head, "I hope I won't have to. Now everyone get to your classes at once." Steven sighed as they all ran out. Scott smiled softly at Meredith. She mouth thank you and went to her class.  
  
***************  
  
If you would like to be update don when I update this story and my other stories then join:  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/?yguid=90380762 


	3. B Glad

****

January 31, 2002

Blayne Phillips unlocked his car door. He really had stayed too late at school, but he had wanted to get his art project done with. He had a meeting with the head of the Art department at Columbia during Easter vacation from Winslow High. He had received a full paid art scholarship. His friends and family were thrilled for him. The hairs on Blayne's neck stood on end as he put his portfolio into the backseat of the car his father just bought him.

"Hey fag." Robert Lucci, one of Winslow High's best football players, walked up to Blayne with a few of his cronies.

"H-Hi Rob." Blayne bit his lip looking at him.

"What are you doing here do late? Ass fucking Gruber?" Rob laughed. Blayne frowned. He hated when people got on his back for being gay.

"I had an art project to do." He said softly.

"What's with fags and art?" Rob's friend, Steve, asked.

"What's with footballers and their asshole attitudes?" Blayne smiled triumphly. Robert narrowed his eyes.

"At east we're not queer." He said. Blayne shrugged.

"Oh I don't know. All those men, in tight pants, and sweaty practices... Oh let's not forget the long showers together. If you ask me that sounds a little gay.' Blayne retorted. Robert pushed Blayne into his car.

"You little fudge packer!" He spat kneeing Blayne in his groin. He groaned loudly collapsing to the ground.

"Fuck." Blayne groaned clutching his package. Steve kicked him in the lungs.

"Fag." He hissed. Robert bent down to him, grabbing a fist full Blayne's hair.

"I hope you liked sucking cock, you flamer, because you'll never get it again." Robert violently pounded Blayne's head into the ground until blood started to pool around them. Steve cackled with delight.

"Come on man! We need to get out of here." Robert stood up, wiping his hands.

"Come on."

* * *

As the bell that signified the start of first period rang, Marilyn Suder called her students to attention.

"Please have a seat. I need to talk with you." She said sitting on her desk. Marilyn sighed softly. "I wanted to talk to you about Blayne Phillips. As you know, he was attacked and murdered last night. I assure you, that the safety in this school is just as safe as it's always been." A few students laughed, "Blayne was a very talented student. He was a loving and caring person and because of is sexual orientation he was killed." She looked around at her students, "That wasn't fair to him and that isn't fair to the other gay students on this campus, so in honor of Blayne, I am forming a new club, The Gay/Straight alliance."

"Ms. Suder, is that possible?" Emily Blake asked, "Don't you have to run it by the board first?"

"Just like Mr. Senate's Suicide club?" Marilyn frowned, "This is a club for homosexuals to come to and feel safe. They may be themselves and not be looked down upon. Straight people who will be allies and support systems for these gay students are also welcome. We will meet in the music room after school everyday until we can book another room. Any questions?" No one raised his or her hands, "very good. Now take out your folders."

* * *

Marla glanced at Danny and Ronnie who were giggling at the table.

"What's so funny?" Se asked.

"Oh Nothing." Ronnie smothered her laughter. Marla narrowed her eyes.

"You two are dating aren't you?" She asked. Danny looked up.

"What? No…Not really." He said, "Just…seeing a lot of each other."

"I see." Marla said sitting down, "So, what do you think about Marilyn starting this gay straight allies club thing?"

"I think its good." Ronnie smiled.

"Yeah. Those people need a safe haven." Danny said.

"Those people?" Marla cocked her eyebrow,

"Homosexuals." He said slowly. Ronnie shrugged.

"It's about time we did something. It just sucks that it was too late for Blayne." She said running her hand through her hair. "I should get to class."

"Yeah. See ya." Danny smiled.

"Aren't you going to kiss your boyfriend?" Marla smiled.

"He isn't my boyfriend." Ronnie laughed leaving. Marla looked at Danny.

"What? She's telling the truth."

"Sure, she is." Marla smiled

* * *

Marla smiled at the students that sat in the chairs she had set up.

"I know because this is the first meeting, it'll be a little awkward, but please note this is a safety zone. What ever you say here stays here so be as candid as you want. Let's introduce ourselves and say something about you. Why don't you go first?"

"Okay." A brunette smiled, "I'm Parris and I'm a Jounier and I like girls a lot." She grinned broadly.

"Um…I'm Sandra. I'm a senior and I'm a straight supporter." She said nervously.

"I'm Jeremy. Ah…My mom is a TA here and I'm bisexual." He said.

"I'm Derek and I'm as gay as apple pie." He grinned. The next five students introduced themselves as well.

"Very good." Marilyn grinned, "Tonight I just wanted to talk to you about what happened to Blayne."

"That was absolutely disgusting." Parris said, "I don't care what people say, it was because he was gay. Haven't we learned anything from Matthew Shepherd or Brandon Teena?"

"Apparently, not." Derek said.

"If you ask me, they should question a few of those jocks." Martin said, "They're always on my case for liking guys and girls."

"Do you think anything could be done?" Marilyn asked.

"No," Jeremy said, "Once an ass always an ass. We can' change people unfortunately. They're going to do what they see fit and there are a lot of ignorant people in this world who just doesn't understand us. The could give two shits if we were alive or dead."

"Jeremy is right." Sandra said, "I told my friends I was coming to this and they could only ask why. They didn't understand that sexual orientation doesn't define a person and all that crap."

"Do you think society will ever change?" Marilyn asked.

"No." They all said.

"They just will come to tolerate us and ignore us." Jeremy said.

"Is this really how you all feel?" Marilyn asked.

"Not everyone is bad, Ms. Suder, There are still a few kindred spirits out there." Parris said softly. Marilyn sighed. She was now glad she formed this club,

* * *

"You sure you want to drive me?" Jeremy asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Derek smiled, "You shouldn't walk alone home anyway." Jeremy smiled slightly.

"It's really cool that Ms. Suder formed that club." Jeremy said, "We need a place where we can be ourselves."

"Yeah." Derek said unlocking the car, "Listen, Jer, if you're not busy tomorrow night…I um, I would like to take you out to eat." Jeremy smiled slightly.

"Tomorrow night. Sure…That sounds nice." He said.

"Oh! Isn't this cute." Steve and Robert walked up to the boys, "Couldn't get asked about by any girls, Peters?"

"I won't respond to that." Jeremy said looking at Derek. Robert got between them.

"How was Fag club?" Robert asked, "Steve and I were meaning to stop by and have a look. Queers on display."

"Let's get in the car, Jeremy." Derek said worriedly.

"You're not going anywhere. Well, you'll be going to the same place as Blayne. Gay Hell."

"Will you be there?" Jeremy asked as Robert punched him. Steven grabbed Derek and brought him to the ground.

Danny knocked on Ronnie's classroom door. She smiled when she saw him.

"I thought you went home." She smiled. He shook his head walking in.

"I was waiting for you." Danny said.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to ask you something." Danny said fixing his collar.

"Ask me what?" Ronnie cocked her eyebrow.

"I was thinking about what Marla said and stuff." He said nervously, "And I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend." Ronnie stared at the nervous man.

"I um….Danny, we both just got out of serious relationships." She said.

"I'm not asking you to marry me, Ronnie, I would just like to be your boyfriend." He said, "We spend enough time together lately. Why not make it official?" Ronnie smiled softly and nodded.

"Good logic, Hansen." She said.

"Is that a yes?" He asked.

"It's a yes." Ronnie chuckled as commotion from outside the window caught their attention. Danny looked out the window.

"Fuck." He cursed and ran off. Ronnie looked out the window to see Derek and Jeremy getting the tar beaten out of them. 

"Christ."

"Fucking Fag!" Robert kicked Jeremy hard in the ribs.

"Oh god." Jeremy coughed. Robert went into for another kick when Danny ran into him bringing him to the ground.

"Don't touch him!" Danny yelled. Ronnie dashed to the parking lot with her cell phone dialing the police.

"Shit! Mr. Hansen." Robert yelled. Steven ran off. Ronnie leaned down to Jeremy.

"Are you okay?" Ronnie asked.

"C-Can't breath." He sobbed.

"It's okay. An ambulance is on its way." She said.

"D-Derek?" Jeremy asked. Ronnie looked over at the other boy. He was lying in his own blood.

"Just focus on yourself, Jeremy." She said softly. Danny held Roger's hands behind his back. 

"You kicked them didn't you?" Danny hissed, "You killed Blayne!!"

"He fucking deserved it!!!!!!" He yelled Ronnie sighed softly, tending to Jeremy. This got to out of hand, but if Danny hadn't seen them Jeremy would be dead too. Soon, the ambulance came and loaded Jeremy into the back. Ronnie got in with him.

* * *

Meredith and Scott ran down the hallway almost running into Ronnie.

"Where's Jeremy??? What happened!?" Meredith cried.

"He was attacked."

"ATTACKED!?" Meredith yelled.

"He and a friend were attacked for being gay." Ronnie said softly, "His friend didn't make it. Jeremy was extremely lucky Mr. Hansen was there. He has a cracked rib and a sprained wrist. He received some stitches. He's mostly shaken up."

"Go in there Meredith." Scott urged her into the room. Meredith walked into Jeremy's room. His body was battered and bruised.

"Oh Jeremy." She said taking his hand, "I did this to you!!" Jeremy opened his eyes, "This is all my fault Jeremy."

"You didn't make people…. ignorant." He mumbled. "And you didn't make me gay."

"Yes, I did Jeremy." Meredith said stroking hi hair, "Events like these remind me that I am a horrible mother."

"If you were a horrible mother, you wouldn't be right here holding my hand." Jeremy said looking at her. Meredith smiled softly

Danny closed the door giving the privacy.

"Robert and Steven admitted to the killings." He said slipping his arm around Ronnie's waist.

"Good." She sighed, "I can't believe something like that happened on Winslow grounds."

"What is this world coming to?"

"I don't know, Danny, I just don't know."


	4. Ronnie and Danny: Valentines

February 14th, 2002  
  
Ronnie slowly walke dup the steps to Danny's house. She was terrified. They had been an offical couple for two weeks now, but tonight was Valentine's. the most romantic night of the year. It took her two hours to get ready.She was wearing her brand new tight read dress. It showed her curves off well she thought. Her hair was perfectly curled. her make up was perfectly done. Ronnie's hand shook as she rang the doorbell. She could hear Danny's footsteps. He opened the door and smiled brightly. He looked gorgeous. He was clean shaven, in a nice suit, and his hair was slick back.  
  
"Wow." Danny looked at her, "You look amazing."  
  
"You don't look half bad yourself." She smiled walking in. Danny couldnt help but to look at her rear.  
  
"Go straight down the hallway to the dining room. Supper is ready." He said. Ronnie nodded and walked down the hallway. The soft sound of violens danced to her ears. She grinned walking into the dinning room. It was utterly gorgeous. Roses and candles were everywhere.  
  
"Oh Danny." Ronnie smiled.  
  
"Do you like?" He asked.  
  
"I love." She said moving to a chair. "I can't believe you did all of this."  
  
"Well, i wanted it to be special." Danny said, "This is our first Valentine's as a couple."  
  
"Yes it is." She smiled, "What are we having for dinner? Since you cooked it I know it'll be good." Danny laughed slightly.  
  
"Well, We're having Shrimp Rosemary, Rice Pilaf, Salad, Vegetable Medly, Roll,  
  
Desert, which is cheesecake, and some White wine."  
  
"Wow! I'm glad I brought my appitite." Ronnie laughed.  
  
"Me too." Danny said going into the kitchen to get their plates. Ronnie msiled softly looking around the dinning room. He really went to a lot of trouble to make this night special. He soon walke dout with a delishious looking meal.  
  
"Oh wow!" Ronnie grinned. Danny looked at her.  
  
"Youre neck is bare." Ronnie felt her neck.  
  
"Shit. i had a necklace all picked out." She frowned. Danny smiled sitting ext to her. he pulle dout a long velvet box.  
  
"Maybe this will help." He said.  
  
"Danny..." She took the box from him, "What's this?"  
  
"It's a Valentine's Gift." He chuckled, "Open it." Ronnie bit her lip and opened the box. She gasped. It was a white-gold heart Pendent on a White-gold chain. In the middle of the heart was a princess cut diamound.  
  
"D-Danny...." She whispered taking it out of the box, "It's beautiful."  
  
"Let me put it on you." He said taking it from her. Ronnie swept her hair up, "When I saw this I thought of you."  
  
"R-Really?"  
  
"Well, I aske dmy sister what I should get you and she said a necklace. So I was searching for a necklace." He said clasping it, "And its a heart because its valentine's day." Ronnie smiled weakly.  
  
"It's really beautiful, Danny." She said.  
  
"Not nearly as beautiful as you." Danny winked sitting back down. Ronniw laughed softly taking a package out of her purse.  
  
"Here." She grinned. Danny took it.  
  
"It feels like a book." He said.  
  
"It might be." She giggled. Danny smiled as he tore through the wrapping paper. His mouth dropped.  
  
"Is this a first edition?" Danny asked holding the book, Farewell, My Lovely, By Raymond Chandler, his favourite author. Ronnie grinned.  
  
"Yeah it is." She said, "Open up the cover." Danny obayed and opened the cover and saw that Raymond Chandler had signed it.  
  
"OH my god, Ronnie. How did you get this? This guy has been dead since like the 50's." Danny was flabergasted.  
  
"I work in mysterious ways." She chuckled.  
  
"How did you know He's my favourite auther?" He asked.  
  
"I continue to work in mysterious ways." Ronnie laughed. Danny carefully put the book down. he couldnt believe she did that.  
  
"Why dont we eat." He suggested putting the napkin on his lap.  
  
"Thats a good idea." Ronnie smiled. Sh eimmediatly dug into the food, "God, Danny, this is delishious."  
  
"My grandmother taught me how to cook."  
  
"She did an amazing job." Ronnie smiled. Danny loved being here and eating a meal with a lovely lady like Ronnie.  
  
"Ronnie short for Veronica?" Danny smiled as he ate.  
  
"Short for Ronalda." She said.  
  
"Really?" he asked wide eyed.  
  
"No." Ronnie laughed, "It's Veronica."  
  
"Beautiful name." Danny said.  
  
"I hated it growing up. I was always made fun of. Veronica Lodge syndrom." She laughed.  
  
"Oh right. Archie." He laughed, "I always got called Daniel Boone."  
  
"There are worse things to be called." She said.  
  
"Daniel Boone is a Loon. Daniel Boone is a loon." He chanted.  
  
"Ouch. I hate when there are chants." Ronnie laughed. Danny smiled.  
  
"Thnak you for coming over." He said, "Its been a long time since I had a nice romantic dinner that hasnt wound up in an argument."  
  
"Same here." She said softly as she ate. Before they knew it, Ronnie and Danny were curled up in front of the fireplace eating cheesecake and drinking wine. "I love this, Danny." Ronnie said softly, looking into the flame.  
  
"So do I." He said, "This has to be the best Valentine's Day ever."  
  
"Would it be too forward to ask for a kiss?" She asked. Danny smioled and shook his head.  
  
"No. I would like that.' He said.  
  
"Good." Ronnie smiled and leaned over. She placed her lips against his. Danny smiled against her lips and slid his hand behin dhe rneck, pulling her intoa deeper kiss. Ronnie opened her lips inviting his tongue inside. Danny's heart pounded as he slowly slid his tongue into her mouth. The taste of the wine and her nartual taste was enough to get him excited.  
  
Ronnie wrappe dher arms aroundhis neck pushin gher chest into his. it had been a long time since she felt this in a kiss. Matthew wasnt like this. She slid her tongue against his causing Danny to moan softly. Danny's fingers went through her hair. Ronnie's heart screamed being this close to him. Danny pulled away slightly lickin ghis lips.  
  
"I-I don't want to be to forward to ask but-"  
  
"Yes." Ronnie whispered opening her eyes.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Bedroom yes." She said looking into his eyes. Danny smiled softly and got up.  
  
"You sure?" He asked.  
  
"Very sure." Ronnie said. Danny nodded and led her to his bedroom. With happiness singing in his heart, Danny closed the door. That night, Ronnie and Danny became one twice as love swelled in their hearts. 


	5. Lauren and Harry

February 28th, 2002  
  
Harry walked into the teacher's lounge. Only Lauren was there besides him.She smiled when she saw him.  
  
"HEy Harry." She said sippingher tea.  
  
"Hey." He sat downnext to her, "What are you reading?"  
  
"King Leopold's Ghost." She shrugged.  
  
"Isn't that a history book?" Harry asked. Lauren nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I stole this off of Lipschultz's desk." She laughed, "I ranout of htings to read in my room."  
  
"I'm sure Danny has better books."  
  
"Yes, but this was closer." She winked. Harry nodded.Lauren continued to read, but soon stopped and looked at Harry, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"What would make you think that?" He asked.  
  
"Because youre sitting here with me instead of being in your third period class." She said putting the book down. "Is something going on with one of your students again?"  
  
"Lauren..."  
  
"I didn't mean it like that." She frowned. Harry ran his hands over his face.  
  
"It's nothign to do with school." He said, "Well, it does but it dosent."  
  
"Care to elaborate?" Lauren asked.  
  
"Well, you know how Danny and Ronnie are seeing eachother?" Harry asked. lauren nodded.  
  
"Yes." She said, "Are you jealous of Danny?"  
  
"Yeah. A little." Harry said.  
  
"Well," Lauren moved in her seat, "I'm sure Ronnie is happy just having you as a friend." Harry looked up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ah...We're talking about you being jealous because Danny si dating Ronnie." Lauren said, "Aren;t we?"  
  
"What? No." He said.  
  
"But you said you were jealous...." Lauren said slowly.  
  
"I'm jealous what Danny and Ronnie have." Harry said, "An office romance."  
  
"Oh....OH!" Lauren blushed slightly. "I like being your friend Harry."  
  
"I like being yours as well." Harry said. "Just hear me out, lauren...."  
  
"Harry, Don't do this." Lauren said softly. Harry smiled slightly.  
  
"All I want to do is...Get close again. If that leads to another realtionship, then good, but if it only leads to a stronger friendship then thats cool too. I just like being in your pressence." Lauren blushed slightly.  
  
"Oh you do, do you?" She smiled.  
  
"Yeah I do." Harry laughed, "What do you say?"  
  
"We'll see." She winked getting up, "You need to get to your class." Harry smiled slightly feeling rejected.  
  
"Bye Lauren." He said getting up.  
  
"Bye." She smiled getting back to her book. Sighing softly, Harry left. Lauren was now left alone to read about the horrors of the Congo. A voice startled Lauren.  
  
"Sorry." Louisa smiled slightly sitting down. Lauren sighed.  
  
"Thats okay." She said, "I wasnt enjoying these pictures." Louisa looked over and wrinkled her nose.  
  
"That's so sad." She shook her head and looked at Lauren, "I know it's none of my business, but why aren't you giving Harry another try?" Lauren sighed.  
  
"You're absolutly right it's none of your business." She said.  
  
"He looked like he really wanted to give it a go." Lousia said tucking her hair behind her ear.  
  
"I'm seeing someone." Lauren said. Lousia sat there, staring.  
  
"Oh." She said softly. "Are you going to tell Harry?"  
  
"I don't know if I can." She admitted. "Harry is great and I like having him as a friend, but he has those eyes....those hrt eyes when you say somethign he dosent want to hear and I hate that." Louisa chuckled slightly.  
  
"He does that well, dosent he?"  
  
"Too well." Lauren smiled as the school bell went off. Lauren sighed slightly. "Well, Gotta go prepare for a test."  
  
"All right." The women got up, "If you ever need to talk Lauren, you canalways give me a hollar."  
  
"I know, louisa." Lauren smiled, "Thanks." Lauren waved as she left. Louisa shook her head and headed back to work. 


	6. Not at Winslow...

****

March 14th, 2002

Danny kissed Ronnie's lips softly. She grinned wrapping her arms around his neck. Over the past few weeks, things certainly have gotten hotter between them. Danny pulled away.

"We do have class you know." He grinned.

"Do we have to go?" Ronnie asked. Danny chuckled softly.

"Yes, Miss Cook." He said, "we wouldn't want you to be late." Ronnie winked.

"Meet me here during our lunch break." Ronnie smiled walking out of the room. She sighed slightly going into her room. She wasn't looking forward to giving an oral quiz. Her students always hated that, but she had no choice. They were suppose to read two chapters last night and Ronnie wanted to make sure they read. 

"Everyone please have a seat." Ronnie said putting her things down. Chad was standing in the corner with a few of his friends, "Chad, please have a seat." She looked at the student, "Chad. Seat. Now." The student gave her a look but sat down anyways, "Thank you."

Ronnie grabbed her piece of chalk and wrote in big letters; quiz. A few students groaned loudly. Ronnie chuckled and turned around, "Everyone, please take out a blank piece of paper and get ready for the quiz. If you read the chapters I assigned this won't be too hard."

"I'm not taking this, Miss Cook." Chad said. Ronnie raised her eyebrow.

"Yes you are." Ronnie said, "Now the first question is please describe MLA format." A few students began to write things down.

"I'm not taking this, Miss Cook." Chad said. Ronnie ignored him, "Ronnie, I'm not taking this." Ronnie looked up.

"You will address me as Miss Cook when you're in this school." She said.

"I can call you whatever the hell I want." A few students murmured.

"Chadwick, you can report to Mr. Harper's office at once." She said.

"Fuck you! I'm not doing that! You can't make me." Chad said getting up. Ronnie looked around the room then back at Chad.

"I am your teacher and your need to listen to me or else-"

"Or else what??" Chad laughed. He reached into his pocket and pulle dout a loaded gun. Students jumped up and Ronnie jumped back against the black board, "Or else what? You'll shoot me??" Chad spun around pointing it at all the students; "You're not going anywhere." _God how am I going to get these kids out of here?_ Ronnie held up her hands.

"Chad, please put the gun down." She said, "You don't want to do this."

"The hell I do!!" He snapped, "You all are getting on my nerves!"

"It's not loaded." A student whispered. Chad spun around.

"Yes it is." He aimed for the wall behind her and shot the gun off. The loud sound made all the students scream. A few ran to Ronnie. Ronnie's hands were shaking as she hugged Debbie.

* * *

"Do any of you realize that this is your last year here? Huh?" Harry paced back and forth in front of his class. "These test grade are absolutely horrible. Did any of you study??" All the students looked at their desks. "That's what I thought!" He threw the tests down on his desk as the gunshot went off.

"What was that?" A student asked.

"I don't know. Stay here and read chapter thirteen. There will be a quiz on it tomorrow." Harry ran out of the dungeon. He ran up the stairs and peered in a few rooms. He heard people crying coming from Ronnie's room. He jogged over and peered in. His heart stopped when he saw Ronnie and students being held at gunpoint. "Fuck." Harry ran to Steven's office as fast he could.

"What do you want now?" Steven groaned.

"There's a gun man in Ronnie room holding her and her students hostages." He said. Steven stood up.

"This better not be some sick joke."

"Would I joke about Ronnie's life?" Harry asked.

"Shit." Steven cursed, "Evacuate as many people you can without being noticed. Scott call the police." Steven's heart pounded. A gunman at Winslow.

"I was extremely pleased with your papers." Danny smiled, "These showed a lot of though and creativity. Not one person in this class got lower than a D." Harry knocked on the door. "Afternoon, Mr. Senate."

"MR Harper has asked me to escort all your students outside." He said slowly. Danny frowned.

"Why? We're in the middle of class." Harry walked up to Danny and leaned over.

"There's a hostage situation." He said.

"Oh god." Danny ran his hand over his strawberry blond locks, "All right. I'll escort them out."

"You need to know who's in there." Harry said.

"Whom?" Danny frowned.

"Ronnie." Harry said. Danny's heart stopped and the colour drained from his face. "Her and all her students including Debbie are in th-" Danny bolted out of his classroom and to Ronnie's. Harry sighed. "Will everyone please stand up and quietly and follow me outside. It's important that you stay quiet."

Ronnie's hands shook as she held Debbie who was crying. Chad was pacing back and forth.

"Chad, why don't you let the kids go." Ronnie said, "All you want is me. I the teacher." Chad laughed.

"We've only been here for an hour and you're already risking your life for these shits." Chad said looking at her. "I'm keeping them here until I get what I want." Ronnie sat Debbie and a few other students in the corner to cower. 

"What do you want, Chad?" Ronnie asked softly.

"I'm not telling you!" Chad snapped.

"Who are you going to tell then?" She asked, "I'm the only one here listening."

"Stop talking all right, Miss Cook??" He pointed the gun at her. Ronnie's body shook and she nodded.

"All right." Ronnie Held her hands up.

"Sit at your desk and don't move bitch." Ronnie bit her lip and sat down. She looked out her classroom door. She could see Danny, Scott, and an officer. Ronnie's eyes well with tears. _I can not cry. I can not show him my weakness._

"It's been three hours." Danny said with despair, "Something is going to happen."

"Don't think like that, Danny." Marilyn said softly, "Even thing will be okay."

"Ronnie has a cell phone" Danny looked up, "Call her cell phone and see how she is." The chief nodded.

"We might be able to negotiate a deal with the boy." He said getting his own cell phone and handed it to Danny. How could this have happened? Not his Ronnie. Not in this situation. He dialed her number. The cell phone rang in Ronnie's purse. She looked up at Chad.

"Answer it." He pointed the gun at her. Her hands shook as she reached into her purse and took the phone out.

"H-Hello?" Ronnie stuttered.

"Ronnie, Are you okay?" Danny asked. She almost broke down hearing his voice.

"D-Danny…" She whispered. Chad looked at her; "I'm fine. W-We're all fine."

"Good. Don't worry, Baby, We'll get you out of there." Ronnie bit her lip as Chad snatched the phone away from her.

"Who is this??" He snapped.

"Chad, this is Danny Hanson." He said slowly, "You need to let everyone out of there."

"Fuck you!" HE yelled. The cop nodded to Danny.

"Chad, what can I do to let you them out."

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Chad said.

"Release half of them then." Danny said trying not to loose his cool. Chad looked at all of them.

"I need something first." He said.

"Name it." He said looking at the cop.

"Five thousand dollars." He said pointing the gun directly at a student's head.

"Five thousand dollars?" Danny asked. The chief nodded, "we can do that." Chad smiled

"All right. I'll let the students go, but Miss Cook stays." Ronnie closed her eyes. _No! Please I want to go home!_ Danny swallowed hard. He wanted Ronnie in his arms.

"Send them out." He said hoarsely. Chad hung up the phone and pointed the guns at the students.

"Go. All of you go." He said, "Miss Cook stays." The students didn't hesitate. They all rushed out. Debbie hesitated for a moment. Ronnie nodded.

"I'll be fine. Go home."

"Miss Cook…" Debbie whispered.

"Go!" Ronnie pushed Debbie to the door. Chad grabbed Ronnie's arm and threw her against the wall. "Oh god."

"God won't save you now." Chad grinned evilly. 

"Please, Chad, Why are you doing this? What are you accomplishing?" Ronnie whimpered.

"I'm doing this because I hate you." Chad hissed.

"Why?" Ronnie asked, "Tell me what I did."

"You gave me a thirty on the last test." Ronnie stared at Chad.

"You're holding me fucking hostage because I gave you and thirty?" Ronnie shook her head; "You gave yourself that thirty because you didn't study!"

"Bullshit!" Chad hissed holding the gun at her forehead. Ronnie closed her eyes. This was it. She was going to die because she gave a thirty on a test. Ronnie opened her eyes. She saw an officer silently walk in.

"Chad, please put the gun down." Ronnie begged him.

"I'm going to shoot your pretty little brains out all over this wall." Chad cocked the gun. The officer didn't hesitate. He shot a bullet through Chad. Blood splattered everywhere and Ronnie screamed. Chad's body slumped to the floor. Danny rushed in and grabbed Ronnie. She collapsed in his arms covered in Chad blood.

"Oh god." She started to sob. The floodgates had opened and Ronnie couldn't stop crying. Danny hugged her tightly.

"It'll e okay, Ronnie, I have you now." He whispered. "I have you."

"P-Please don't ever l-let go." She sobbed. Danny closed his eyes and held her tightly.


	7. The Next step

****

March 28th, 2002

Things weren't the same for Ronnie. Little noises startled her. Quick movements scared her. Her heart couldn't stop racing and her dreams wouldn't allow her to forget the gun in her face. Danny tried to make her forget but nothing worked. 

Ronnie stood underneath the spray of the shower. The hot water pounded on her tanned skin. Red blotches started to appear on her skin. Danny walked into the bathroom calling out her name. She couldn't hear him wear she was in her head.

"Ronnie?" Danny walked to the shower stall and opened up the curtain. Ronnie screamed pressing her body to the wall. Danny jumped slightly, "Ronnie, its me." Her large blue eyes looked at him. They soon filled with tears.

"Danny?" She whispered finally having it register that it was him. Tears slid down her cheek.

"Oh, Ronnie." He whispered, ignoring the water spray and pulling her into his chest. Ronnie cried softly into his chest. He reached over and turned the water off, "This water is scalding." He ran his hand over her wet hair

"Wh-Why wont it leave my head?" She sobbed.

"You were scared and put through a lot." He whispered grabbing a towel and wrapping around her. She looked at him with frustration.

"I should be happy that I'm alive, Danny," She looked at him, "I'm terrified to be alive I'm scared to be living, Danny." He looked at her, with his heart breaking.

"I will do everything in my power to make you be happy again, Ronnie." He said seriously, "I want you to be better. You're alive, Ronnie. You're here with me. I thank everyday that you're here and I am able to hold you in my arms. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you then." Ronnie stared at him.

"Really?" She asked gently. Danny nodded.

"I love you with all my heart, Ronnie." He said softly.

"Hold me, Danny/" She whispered laying her head on his chest. He sighed holding her tightly.

* * *

Danny tasted the pasta sauce he had spent all afternoon on. Ronnie zipped up her skirt and brushed out her now dry hair. He walked into the dining room and lit a few candles he had lit on the table.

"Ronnie, it's all ready." Danny put the plates of pasta on the table and dished the sauce all over the noodles. Ronnie walked out and smiled softly as she saw the spread.

"It looks delicious." She said sitting down.

"A special dinner for my lady." Danny said sitting down. 

"I'm so hungry." Ronnie spread the napkin on her lap and started to dig in Danny watched her as she ate. The cry she had earlier seemed to have done her some good. Ronnie groaned, "God. This is great."

"I'm glad you like it." He said looking at her, "I wanted to talk to you about something." She looked at him with her fork in her mouth.

"What about?" Ronnie asked softly. Danny cleared his throat.

"I want to take the next step in this relationship with you." Ronnie stared at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked slowly.

"I would like to, if you wanted, to move in with you." Danny said. Ronnie put her fork down.

"Danny…We haven't been together for that long." She said.

"I know and I know you're going to bring up our past relationships but don't." He said, "But don't/ This is no and this is _our_ relationship. I have never ever felt this way about anyone before and when I go home at night, it tears my heart apart. I hate not being able to come home with you. I the not being able to sleep with you every night and what happened the other week just pounded that into my head even more." Ronnie stared at him, dumbfounded. She ran what he said over through her head. Danny stared at her, "Ronnie?"

"What?" She cleared her throat. Danny sighed deeply and put his napkin.

"I'm sorry." Danny took his plate and walked back into the kitchen. He made a big mistake and he ruined everything. Ronnie watched him leave. She frowned deeply and got up. She went into the kitchen.

"Danny, where are you going? I thought we were eating dinner." She said. Danny shook his head.

"No. I leave you alone." He said not looking at her.

"Why?" She asked looking at him.

"Because I moved too fast." He sighed softly, "I screwed up and you're mad." Ronnie crossed her arms and looked at him.

"What would make you think that?" She asked.

"Because…I…the look on your face." He said finally looking at her, "I'm sorry."

"Why on Earth or you sorry?" She asked, "You're sorry for making me feel safe in your arms? You're sorry for wanting to make me happy?"

"No." Danny said.

"You didn't even wait to hear my answer." Ronnie said.

"I know." He said looking at her expectantly.

"I would love nothing more than to have you move in with me." Ronnie said. A smile spread across his face.

"You mean it?" He asked. Ronnie nodded.

"To be honest, Danny, I've been thinking about asking you since…you know...happened." Danny grabbed Ronnie around her waist and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Ronnie." He smiled hugging her tightly. Ronnie smiled, feeling completely save and happy in the shelter of his arms.

"You're a better cook than me." She chuckled, "It'll be nice getting some good food." Danny smiled looking at her.

"Are you seriously okay with this?" He asked. Ronnie nodded tucking her blond hair behind her ear.

"I sleep better when You're here." She said, "You're not my ex. Youre...so much better than he was. You make my soul feel calm and happy. I want you to move in." Danny smiled caressing her cheek softly.

"I love you." He whispered kissing her softly. Ronnie sighed happily. Maybe with Danny's help, she could get past the shooting. Maybe she could get on with her life and move on to happier and more pleasant things with Danny.

*******

Want updates on when I add new chapters to my fiction? Then e-mail me at **KBH0201@mail.ecu.edu**

****

I hope to hear from you soon.


	8. Stuff

****

May 14th, 2002

"Idiots. You're all idiots." Harvey said. "I don't know why I bother teaching all of you. You don't listen. You sit here wasting my time and your time when you could be going smoking up. Don't think I don't know what you guys do between classes. You're acting the same as you did in the seventies. You're in the bathrooms smoking pot. The wacky tobbacy. Mary Jane. I know. All you drug induced idiots should have your bodies go into shock. You're not worth all of this trouble. You're waste air and space when smart people could be sitting here. You're all a big disappointment. You'll be flipping burgers for the rest of your lives and when you're forty-five and still frying fries, you'll realize how bad your life is and kill yourself. You'll commit suicide. What a bunch of pathetic ingrates to commit suicide. You should be ashamed of yourselves." The students stared at him.

"Mr. Lipshultz, You're a teacher and teachers are suppose to talk with students like that." Debbie frowned deeply, "Maybe if you showed a little more respect for your students and eased your tests up a bit, we'd do a little better."

"Ease up? The world doesn't ease up. The real world. Get used to failure and disappointment." Harvey said.

"You have no right to talk to us like that." Debbie said standing up.

"And you have no right to talk to me like that spear chucker." A few students gasped. Debbie's eyes widened, "Go to Mr. Harper's office now."

"My pleasure!" Debbie said gathering her things.

* * *

"He what??"" Steven stared at Debbie. "I will have a word with him."

"Are you going to do something about it this time?" Debbie frowned, "It seems to me most of the teachers don't get chastised for doing things like this."

"I will have a talk with him, Debbie. Just go to your next class." She nodded slowly and left. Steven sat there shaking his head. Harvey was loosing his senses (if he ever had any) very fast.

"Harper, can I ask you a question?" Danny asked walking into the office. He frowned deeply.

"This better be good, Danny, I have a crisis on my hands." He said.

"Well, This I just a hypothetical question." He said, "If two teachers get married, are there any special packages they get?" Harper looked at him.

"There are special insurance packages and such like that." He said, "Why?"

"Oh. No reason." Danny smiled, "Thanks." He bolted from the room. Steven groaned. Sometimes he wondered why continued to work here. He got up and headed to Harvey's room. He hoped Marla hadn't caught wind of this because there would be hell to pay. He was utterly disgusted in Harvey.

"Harvey, I-" Steven stood in the doorway staring at Marla pinning Harvey to the chalkboard.

"If I ever see you or hear you talk like that, I swear Lipshultz, You wont to be able to tie these shitty little ties of yours."

"Marla!" Steven snapped walking into the room. She spun around, dropping Harvey.

"St-Steven…Hi." She said. Steven narrowed his eyes.

"Assaulting a teacher?"

"But, he said-"

"I don't care if he spit in your face, you do not do that here where a student could walk in and see." Steven said, "You're suspended."

"What?" Marla gasped.

"You're suspended for a week without pay. I expect you to see your doctor and get your medication adjusted." He said, "And as for you Harvey you're suspended for two weeks."

"Suspended?" Harvey frowned, "but I've never been-"

"And I don't want you calling my students Spear chuckers. That's a vulgar word, but of course I wouldn't expect anything less from you." He said, "Two weeks without pay and there will be no arguments from either of you or both of you will be fired. Do you understand me?" Marla glared at Steven.

"I understand you all right." She stormed off. Harvey sighed deeply.

"I'll go." He said.

"Good." Steven stalked out of the room.

* * *

"So what is this all about?" Harry asked Danny. Danny looked around the room nervously.

"Well, you know Ronnie and I have been together for like over a month, right?"

"Ah, yeah." Harry said, "It's not exactly a secret."

"Oh I know that." Danny said sitting on Harry's desk. "You two are like really good friends."

"Um, yeah." Harry stared at Danny, "What is this all about?"

"I'm going to show you something, but you cannot tell Ronnie." Danny said, "Promise?"

"I think so…," Harry said cautiously. Danny nodded and pulled out a small velvet black box. Harry stared at him, "Is that..."

"Yup." Danny opened it and exposed a diamond ring. 

"Wow." Harry whispered looking at Danny, "Are you going to ask her?"

"Yeah...I mean, maye…no yeah I will." He said, "I just don't know when yet. I want it to be perfect."

"Since the two of you are just getting off of breakups with fiancées." Harry said.

"Not _just_. It's been like what…six months." He said. Harry stared blankly at Danny; "I didn't show you this to ask for your approval. I probably wont even ask her for a few months yet." Harry nodded.

"Just so you know, if you hurt her in anyway, you will be dead." He said.

"Is that a threat?" Danny asked.

"Yes." Harry said. Danny chuckled.

"My intentions with Ronnie are honourable." He slid the ring back in his pocket, "I love her, Harry and she loves me."

"I know." Harry said. He couldn't help but to feel a little jealous over them. "I wish you luck, Hansen."

"Thanks." Danny said backing out, "Don't tell Ronnie."

"I promise. I won't." Harry said sitting down at his desk. Maybe someday he would find his true love.

*******

Want updates on when I add new chapters to my fiction? Then e-mail me at **KBH0201@mail.ecu.edu**

****

I hope to hear from you soon.


	9. graduation

****

May 28h, 2002

"Ahhh…Graduation." Danny smiled looking at Ronnie as she brushed her hair.

"I can't believe some of our students are going to leave us." She smiled. "I'm so proud of so many of them."

"Debbie." Danny grinned, "She's going to go far." Ronnie nodded.

"God yes. She must be one of my favorite students." Ronnie said straightening her sundress. "How do I look?"

"Hot." Danny grinned. Ronnie giggled grabbing her purse.

"Ready to go?" She asked. Danny nodded staring at her.

"Oh yes." He said taking her hand. Danny couldn't believe this woman was with him. She was so gorgeous and so smart. Danny sometimes thought he was in a dream. Ronnie looked at him as they got into the car.

"You're thinking about something big." She chuckled looking at the crease in his forehead. Danny glanced over at her and nodded.

"Somewhat." He smirked.

"Tell me." She said. Danny shook his head.

"No. It's a surprise." He said. Ronnie pouted but he refused to give in.

* * *

Ronnie sat down in the assigned seat Harper gave her on the platform. Her first graduation. She was sad to see some of her student go. Really she was. Debbie ran over to her and Danny dressed in her gap and gown.

"Miss Cook! Mr. Hanson!" She grinned.

"There's our little valedictorian." Danny smiled giving her a hug. "I'm so proud of you."

"I need to thank you, Mr. Hansen."' She said. "I certainly wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for you."

"Nonsense." Danny smiled, "You did fine without me."

"Take credit when credit is given." Ronnie nudged him. Danny cleared his throat.

"Well, It's certainly been a pleasure." Debbie grinned and Harper put his hand on her back.

"Need to take your place, Miss Nixon." He said.

"Okay! Bye!" She bounced off.

"She certainly is hyper." Danny chuckled. Harper looked at him.

"You all ready?" He asked. Danny nodded.

"Yeah, I think so." He smiled. Ronnie looked at him.

"You making a speech too?" She asked. Danny nodded with a crooked smile.

"Yeah. Later." He said as Harper called everyone to attention.

"I would like to welcome everyone here for such a joyous occasion. Friends and family, there's students who have had their up and downs the past four years will now be high school graduates." Steven grinned, "I am very proud with each and everyone of them. Sure, we've had our controversy but I think that it's made us all better people. There are a handful of students who surprised me this year, a few that have touched my heart, but one student has excelled all in academic. It gives me great honour to introduce, our valedictorian, Deborah Nixon." 

Debbie grinned brightly as everyone cheered for her as she approached the podium. "Thank you, Mr. Harper. I've been here at Winslow for all four years. It was a hard four years. I wasn't sure if I would make it, but the teachers helped. They let me stay after school to get where I want to. Mr. Hansen was m biggest inspiration for all of this. But this isn't some award acceptance speech. I'm proud of all of us. Like Mr. Harper said, we've all had up and downs. Sometimes it felt like more downs than ups, but that will change. Yesterday we were Winslow High Students; tomorrow we will be high school graduates. Most of us going of to college, some starting our careers. I have to say, we will succeed. We will be the best graduating class to come out of Winslow high. Let me rephrase that, We _are_ the best graduating class ever to come out of Winslow High. Thank you."

Everyone cheered for Debbie. Danny beamed with proudness. Soon, other speeches came along. Scott and Steven told the students how proud they were of them. Even the dungeon kids. Then it was Danny's turn. His nervousness made him shake as he walked up to the podium. 

"Hello." He cleared his throat; "I have enjoyed my year here. I have made so many new friends with students and faculty members. This year has changed my life. I've through a lot of ups and downs, but I learned a lot. One person specifically showed me things and taught me things no one ever could. Miss Cook is an asset to this school and society." A smile spread across Ronnie's face. Danny looked at her, paleness in his face.

"You've changed my life, Ron. I couldn't imagine my life with out you." Danny took the Mic from the holder; "I don't want to know what my life is like without you. I know I'm not some big wig lawyer or rich or handsome, but I love you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. "I've been wanting to ask you for a long time."

"Oh my god." Ronnie whispered staring at the diamond ring that sat in the box.

"I know, this is fast Ronnie, but will you marry me?" Their students cheered. Marilynn and Marla exchanged worried looks. Ronnie was stunned. Was she even ready for this again? She was already engaged. She looked at Danny. His eyes were sparkling like she had never seen them sparkle before. Ronnie looked at Harry. He was grinning from ear to ear. "Ronnie?"

"What?" She croaked out.

"Will you marry me?" Danny asked softly.

"I….I…." She looked out in the crowd. He would be so embarrassed if she said no in front of all of these people. Ronnie looked back up to him and nodded, "Yes."

"Yes?? SHE SAID YES!" Danny cheered slipping the ring on her finger. "Oh god! Thank you!" He hugged her tightly as the crowd cheered. Ronnie smiled weakly as she hugged him. She wasn't too sure about this. Steven walked up to the podium.

"On that note, graduate please stand up." He beamed proudly as he started to announce the names of all the graduating students. He had made it through another year. So many times he thought he wouldn't make it, but he did. Once all the diplomas were handed out, The graduates remained standing. "I am proud to present to you Winslow High's Class of 2002!" Everyone cheered and threw their hats in the Air. Ronnie remained seated staring at her ring. _Oh…my….god._

*******

Want updates on when I add new chapters to my fiction? Then e-mail me at **Irelanhaze@yahoo.com**

****

I hope to hear from you soon.


	10. Talking

June 10th, 2002  
  
She was engaged. She wasn't sure how she felt about it, but Danny was thrilled. Ronnie moved around the penthouse slowly, careful any of her movements would give her feelings away to Danny. It wasn't like she wanted to hurt him. She just wasn't ready for this step yet with him...with anyone.  
  
"Danny?" She walked up behind him as he read the paper on the couch.  
  
"I still can't believe the Celtics lost last week." He groaned, "I was so sure we were going to make it."  
  
"Danny, we need to talk." She said. He put the paper down and looked at her.  
  
"Talk about what?" He asked.  
  
"Us." Ronnie said sitting next to him, tucking her leg beneath her. Danny stared at her with a slight frown.  
  
"Us. What about us?" He asked.  
  
"I mean…We need to talk about this engagement." She said. Danny's heart raced as he looked into her blue eyes.  
  
"Don't give the ring back. If you're breaking up with me…don't give the ring back." He said, 'Are you breaking up with me?"  
  
"No I'm not. I love you." She sighed, "I just…I'm not ready for marriage and frankly…I don't think you're ready either. I think, we need to have a long engagement, so we can get to know each other better."  
  
"A long engagement?" Danny asked softly. Ronnie nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I don't want to jump into a marriage with you just yet." She said.  
  
"Sweetie, neither do I." Danny chuckled, "I want a long engagement too. Two year minimum." A small smile spread across Ronnie's face.  
  
"Really? You do?" She asked.  
  
"God yes." He laughed. Ronnie shook her head. "Is this why you've been so quiet the past couple weeks since I proposed?"  
  
"Yes!" She laughed, "I thought you wanted to like get married right now."  
  
"Lord, Ronnie." Danny chuckled, "I want to relax with you first." He wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly.  
  
"I'm so relieved." She smiled softly kissing his chest. Danny ran his hand down her soft silky hair. He closed his eyes listening to both of the breathing. He smiled softly.  
  
"A long engagement, then a beautiful wedding and a few kids." Danny said. Ronnie peered up at him.  
  
"You want kids?" She asked gently. Danny nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Three or four." He grinned. "Three little boys and one little girl." Ronnie sat up running her hand through her hair.  
  
"I never really thought about having kids." She said, "It seems that you have it all planned out" Danny looked at her.  
  
"You want kids don't you?" He asked. Ronnie shrugged.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"It's an easy question." Danny said, "You want them or you don't." Ronnie looked at him.  
  
"I do." She smiled softly, "With you, I do want kids...as long as you're the dad." Danny grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"Of course, I'll be the dad." He stood up scooping Ronnie into his arms. She sqealed holding him tightly.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Taking you to the bedroom." He snickered walking down the hallway. Ronnie laughed loudly.  
  
"Youre a mad man." She hugged him tightly as he laid her down on the bed.  
  
"But you still love me." Ronnie smiled flashing him her blue eyes.  
  
"With all my heart." She whispered.  
  
*******  
  
Want updates on when I add new chapters to my fiction? Then e-mail me at Irelanhaze@yahoo.com  
  
I hope to hear from you soon. 


	11. Things

****

Note: Fanfiction.net lost this chapter so I am mixing it with the next chapter. I tried really hard to make this chapter good the second time around. It'll do. I hate rewriting things lol. Sorry again for the delay

June 11th, 2002

Ronnie shivered as she got out of bed. She was having her nightmare again. The cold gun pressed against her temple. The blood splattering all over her blouse. She still couldn't shake the dream. The hot muggy Boston air clung to her body as she walked out of the room. The first real hot night of the season. She sighed and started the coffee machine. It was three thirty in the morning. Nothing good would be on the television. Suddenly, the telephone rings. She quickly picks it up so Danny would be awakened by it.

"Hello?" She whispered.

"Ronnie, I need some help." Harry was on the other end. His speech was slurred.

"Have you been drinking, Harry?" Ronnie asked with a deep frown.

"Just a smudge."

"You mean smidgen and I highly doubt it." Ronnie said, "You sound like you could put Samuel Adams' kids through college."

"That was a joke huh?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I made a joke." Ronnie said. "It's 3:30. What do you need help with?"

"I sort of got into an accident and I need you to pick me up." Harry said, "You don't want me drinking and driving do you?"

"No. I don't." Ronnie ran her hand over her face. "Where ace you right now?"

"The Esplanade." Harry slurred. 

"That narrows it down a lot." She muttered, "I will be there, Harry, don't go anywhere."

"I don't think I could." Harry mumbled. Ronnie groaned hanging up the phone. She glanced towards the bedroom as she pulled a pair of shirt from the dryer. Maybe she could be there and back before Danny woke up.

* * *

Ronnie got out of the car and looked around the Esplanade for Harry. She sighed and walked around.

"Harry!!" She yelled. Ronnie saw his car over near the water. She jogged over to it. He was sitting slumped against the steering wheel. "Harry?" She hit his face gently. He looked up at her and smiled.

"You came. I knew you'd come." Harry slurred. Ronnie frowned deeply.

"What the hell are you driving on the Esplanade when you're drunk?"

"That's why I called you. I didn't want to kill anyone." Harry said.

"Come on. I'm taking you home." She mumbled trying to help him out of the car.

"That's what I like to hear." He grinned putting his arm around her shoulders. Ronnie groaned.

* * *

Ronnie helped Harry up the stairs to his apartment. The smell of the liquor was getting to her bad. Harry got out the keys and unlocked the door.

"You'll be all right?" Ronnie asked.

"If you come in." Harry smiled.

"No. That's okay, Harry, you need to get in and go to bed." Ronnie said.

"Why don't you join me?"

"Because I'm engaged and you're drunk."

"Why are you engaged to him?" Harry asked as he looked at her.

"Because I love him." She said.

"Are you sure?" Harry looked at her. Ronnie stood there for a moment thinking about it.

"How dare you ask me that." Ronnie glared at her best friend. "Go inside and rest!" She stalked off. How dare he ask that?

June 25th, 2002

Danny pulled his blue swimming trunks up and looked in the mirror.

"Pretty good Hanson if I say so myself." He grinned as he started to flex in the mirror. Oh how he loved summer vacation. He could rest and relaxed and now he had the hottest girl in Boston on his arm. "Ronnie, are you ready?"

"Yeah." Ronnie walked out. She was wearing a baby blue bikini. Danny stared at her slack jawed.

"Wow. You look great in a bikini." He said. Ronnie laughed.

"Oh come on. You've seen me naked." She said wrapping a navy blue sarong around her.

"And that's equally as nice." Danny smiled getting his sunglasses, "Get the picnic basket and we'll be on our way." Ronnie smiled and walked into the kitchen. Danny watched her as she walked away. "Mmmm." Ronnie shook her head grabbing the picnic table off of the table.

"You make me feel like a piece of meat."

"Tasty I'm sure." he chuckled. Ronnie rolled her eyes and walked out of the apartment. She got in the elevator and Danny followed behind her.

"You need a lot of sun." Ronnie chuckled looking at his chest.

"What do you expect from me?" He chuckled, "I'm pasty white."

"And then some." Ronnie chuckled. The two of the got into the car and headed to Sandy Beach. Ronnie did love going to the beach. She loved lying in the sand and letting the sun tan her body. Danny pulled into a parking space and they both got out. The hot sun was already heating up their bodies.

"Over here is nice." Danny laid out the beach blanket on the sand. Ronnie put the picnic basket on the side so it wouldn't fly away. They placed their shoes on the other sides. Ronnie smiled taking her sarong off.

""I think I'm going to take a swim before I lay out." Ronnie said.

"I'll join you." He said pulling off his T-shirt. He took her hand and they walked to the water's edge. Danny stuck his foot in. "It's a little chilly."

"Good." Ronnie chuckled and dove in. Danny watched his blond beauty disappear beneath the water. Off in the distance, she popped up again. She looked at Danny and laughed. "Come out here, Hanson!" Danny smiled and dove in. The cold water licked at his body. He swam out to Ronnie. She giggled.

"Water is a little cold." Danny said.

"Is there any shrinkage?" Ronnie giggled as she wrapped her arms around Danny's neck.

"I will not tell you such an intimate detail of my life." Danny said.

"But you're going to marry me." Ronnie pointed out; "You need to tell me."

"Yeah. You are going to marry me aren't you?" Danny said looking at her. She nodded slowly.

"Of course I am."

"I was starting to doubt it for awhile." Danny said. Ronnie stared at Danny.

"Why would you doubt it?" She asked.

"Because you've been very distant lately." Danny said, "Is everything all right between us?"

"I think it is." She said. Danny sighed.

"You'd tell me if something wasn't right, right?" He asked. Ronnie hesitated for a moment.

"A couple of weeks ago Harry talked to me and mentioned something." She said, "He was drunk and didn't know what he was saying."

"Harry?" Danny frowned running his hand down her back. 

"Harry was drunk and hitting on me." She said.

"Hitting on you??" Danny growled.

"He asked me why we were engaged and if I was really in love wit you." She said, "Like I said he was drunk. He didn't mean it."

"Bull shit. Of course he meant it. He hates the fact that you and I are together." Danny said, "He is jealous."

"He's not jealous." Ronnie said.

"Of course he is. Look at me. I'm not the finest catch out there and you are the hottest thing on legs." Danny said.

"You are too the finest catch out there." Ronnie smiled.

"No I'm not." Danny said. Ronnie kissed him softly.

"Millions of women would die to be with you." She said. "I consider myself lucky." Danny smiled softly.

"Thank you." He said kissing her neck. "Then I guess we're both lucky. " Ronnie shivered.

"Let's go on shore and cuddle in the sand." Ronnie smiled.

"Too bad there's kids around or we could get sand in certain places." Ronnie laughed as she swam to the shore. 

"We can do that later." He said. It wasn't exactly a talk, but it would have to do.


	12. The Dress

****

July 9th, 2002

Ronnie pulled her credit card out and handed it to the cashier. She loved going on shopping sprees and this was exactly what she needed. The cashier handed her the bag containing her blue cardigan. Ronnie signed her name and thanked the cashier and walked out of the store. She walked down Newbury Street. Ronnie smiled at a family with a little red headed baby that walked by.

"So cute." Ronnie smiled looking around at the shops. She loved being on Newbury Street. You could see so many walks of life here. From yuppies to Goth, from Old to young. Boston was a great place to live. A window display caught her attention. It was of wedding dresses. They looked so beautiful. Those two wedding dresses made her smile. "I'm getting married. I can look." Ronnie walked in and she was smothered by a sales person.

"Hi. I'm Colette. May I help you with anything?" She grinned.

"Oh. I'm just looking." Ronnie smiled, "I'm getting married and this is the first time I've even looked at a wedding dress."

"Oh." Colette smiled, "Well, feel free to browse at any of our selection."

"Thank you." Ronnie smiled softly. She looked around. She couldn't believe she was in here. The atmosphere in here was just so warm. Ronnie looked through the rack of lovely dresses. She pulled one out. It was white everywhere but the breast which was cream. There were tiny beads on the breast. "Can I try this on?"

"Oh that's a lovely choice." Colette smiled. "Come this way." Colette showed Ronnie a small room. "When you're done come out and there a mirror right there."

"Thanks." Ronnie smiled and walked into the room. She could believe she was trying on wedding dresses. Ronnie stripped down to her underwear. She nervously pulled the dress on. She slipped the straps on over her arms and shoulders. Ronnie took in a deep breath and stepped out.

"Oh, you look gorgeous." Colette smiled leading Ronnie to the mirror. "Have a look at yourself." Ronnie looked in the mirror and her breath caught in her throat. 

"Wow." Ronnie whispered.

"Is this your first wedding?" Colette asked. She nodded slowly.

"Yeah. I want the dress to be perfect." Ronnie said. "This isn't it. I want a darker white."

"All right. How are you going to wear your hair? Do you know yet?" She asked, "You have such long beautiful hair."

"Oh…I don't know…I might curl it or something." She said. Colette smiled slightly.

"I have the perfect dress for you then." She went to a display. "This dress is called the Juliet and you can see why/. Its like a dress Juliet would wear." Colette pulled out a dress with a long train. It had designs on the breast.

"That's beautiful." Ronnie said.

"Try it on." Colette smiled handing Ronnie the dress. She walked back into dressing room. Why was she doing this? They hadn't even set a date yet. Danny would probably freak that she was doing this, but after the whole Harry thing this felt right. Ronnie zipped up the dress and walked back out.

"Wow." Colette smiled. Ronnie looked in the mirror. She was speechless. The dress hugged her shoulders and breasts perfectly. It was absolutely the right dress.

"This is it." Ronnie said turning to Colette. "I want this dress." Colette smiled.

"All right. Right now, then all you need to make is a down payment and you can take it home. We'll bill you for the rest in installments all right?"

"All right." Ronnie said going back into the dressing room. "Thanks."

****

* * *

Ronnie slowly walked into the apartment with her bags and wedding dress in a black bag. Danny walked out of the kitchen with a spoon in his hand.

"Hey there. You certainly bought a lot." Danny said, "I made some pasta and fruit salad."

"Okay, cool. Let me put this stuff away." She hurried away.

"What did you get?" He asked.

"Stuff." Ronnie said quickly putting her wedding dress in the back of her closet. Danny cocked his eyebrow.

"What kind of stuff?" He walked into the bedroom.

"Clothes. Some shirts, dresses, you know the usually." She said.

"You're hiding something." Danny said, "Did you get me a present?" Ronnie laughed nervously.

"I guess you could say that." She said.

"Fess up." He said Ronnie looked at him.

"Okay, I wandered into a bridal shop and looked around." She said, "And I tried on a few dresses and fell in love with one of them."

"A wedding dress?" Danny asked. Ronnie nodded.

"So I bought it." She said. Danny ran his hand over his head.

"I thought you didn't even want to think about our wedding day yet. Let me remind you we haven't even set a date yet."

"Maybe we should." She said. "I think we're ready." Danny nodded.

"Well, what date did you think would work for us?" He asked.

"Well, I always wanted a Christmas wedding." She smiled as she bit her lip.

"A wedding at Christmas time. That might be nice." Danny said, "How about December 23rd, 2003?"

"You're not freaking out or anything because I changed my mind about the long engagement thing?" Ronnie asked.

"No." Danny chuckled, "I think the length of our engagement is just right."

"Good." Ronnie giggled.

""So, is the dress pretty?" Danny asked.

"It's gorgeous, but you can't see it until I'm walking down the aisle to you." Ronnie wagged her finger, "If I even catch you stealing one glance at it, you will be in deep trouble mister."

"I guess I need to see if my prom tux still fits." He said, "It's powder blue with a ruffle shirt."

"Very funny Hansen." Ronnie said.

"I'm serious." Danny laughed, "I'm going to wear it."

"Not if you're marrying me." Ronnie said, "Let me model what I bought for you."

"Any lingerie?" Danny grinned as he sat down.

"Yes." Ronnie winked. "Plenty of it."

See the actual dress Ronnie chose.

http://www.geocities.com/irelanhaze/Juliet.jpg


	13. Suprise

****

July 23rd, 2002

"Why are you even thinking about school?" He asked.

"Because I need to. I didn't have preparation time last time." Ronnie said, "And I want it now." 

"Whatever you want." Danny said. 

"When do you think I can get into Winslow and start setting up?"

"Well, school starts in September so late August." Danny said, "Don't worry You have time." Ronnie sighed softly.

"I need to go clothes shopping for school." She said.

"Ronnie, You just bought a whole slew of clothes." Danny said, "Stop freaking out over everything. Just enjoy all of this relaxation." She frowned deeply. 

"Fine." She snapped as she got up. Ronnie stalked into the bathroom and slammed the door. She sat on the edge of the bathtub and sighed deeply. She ran her hand through her blond locks. She had been so snappish lately. Ronnie got on her hands and knees and reached beneath the chest and pulled out a pregnancy test. 

"Great." She sighed deeply. Ronnie got back up and sat on the toilet. Her hands shook slightly as she opened the package. "What the hell am I doing?" Danny knocked on the door.

"Ronnie, are you okay in there?" He asked.

"I'm trying to go to the bathroom in peace." She growled. Danny threw up his hands and walked away. Ronnie took this opportunity to pee on the stick. This moment was one of the scariest ones in her life. She placed the test on the counter and sat there. She knew what she wanted it to say. She wanted it to be negative. She and Danny weren't ready for a baby. They had to get to know each other first. Ronnie looked at her watch.

"Here we go." She whispered to herself. Ronnie picked up the test and looked at it. There were two lines. She grabbed the box to make sure she was reading this right. 

"Oh god." She whispered. Two lines meant she was pregnant. Ronnie sat there for five minutes just staring at the results. She couldn't believe it. She slowly got up and exited the bathroom. Ronnie slowly shuffled to the bedroom. Danny looked at her.

"Look whatever I said, I'm sorry. You're mad at me and I'm sorry." He said. Ronnie stared at him with tears in her eyes. Her stomach felt terrible. It was nerves and everything. "Ronnie?"

"I'm…I'm pregnant." She said. Danny stared at her in disbelief.

"Pr-pregnant?" He whispered. Ronnie nodded tearfully.

"Yes." She said holding up the pregnancy test. Danny stared at it. 

"You weren't kidding." He said. Ronnie lip trembled.

"No. I wouldn't kid about something like that." Ronnie said wiping her eyes. 

"I can't believe you let this happen." Danny said. Ronnie's eyes widened.

"Me? You're the one who refused to wear a condom!" She snapped.

"You said you were on the pill." Danny frowned.

"I was! The pill isn't one hundred percent." She said.

"It isn't?" He asked. Ronnie shook her head as she sat down next to Danny. He ran his hand over his face. "I didn't think we'd have a baby this quickly."

"Me either." She said looking at him. "I'm scared." Ronnie whispered softly. Danny softly wrapped his arm around her. He kissed her softly.

"There's no need for you to be scared, Ronnie. I'm here and I'll support you through everything." He said. He couldn't tell her he as scared too. "I'm here."

August 6th, 2002

Ronnie slowly got out of the car. She still couldn't believe that she was pregnant. She had a life growing inside of her. Sometimes that thought put a smile upon her face and yet sometimes in made her scared. Danny was great though. He was completely supportive.

"Come on." Danny said taking her hand. He smiled softly. "You okay?"

"Feeling a bit nauseous." She said. Danny chuckled as he held the door to the clinic open for her.

"I'm sure the doctor can give you something for it."

"Probably." She said as she walked into the clinic. Ronnie went to the desk, "HI. I'm Veronica Cook. I have a two o'clock with Dr. Singer." The sectary nodded.

"You may have a seat. She'll be with you in a few minutes." Ronnie thanked her and sat down next to Danny.

"You nervous?" She asked. Danny nodded.

"This is our first appointment." He said, "I have a right to be nervous." Ronnie nodded.

"Yeah. We both do." She said. They sat there in silence for awhile. Ronnie stared at the pregnant women. She couldn't believe she was going to be like them, she was like them.

"Veronica Cook?" Doctor Singer stepped out of her office. Ronnie gave Danny a nervous smile and they went in. "Good afternoon."

"Hi." Ronnie said. Dr. Singer showed them some chairs to sit in.

"So, what can I do you for?" She asked.

"Well, a couple of weeks ago I took a pregnancy test and it came back positive. I took another one last week and it was positive. So I think I'm pregnant." Dr. Singer laughed softly.

"Probably. I'd still like to run a blood test just to make sure." She said, "in the mean time, I can figure out the due date if you wish." Ronnie looked at Danny.

"Do you want to know the due date?" She asked.

"Well, yeah." Danny shifted uncomfortably. Dr. Singer typed in Ronnie's information.

"All right. Let's see. Your baby will be due March 14th, 2003." She said. Ronnie smiled softly.

"I guess, I'll need to be taking some maternity leave off of work." She looked at Danny.

"What do you do?" Dr. Singer asked as she put some plastic gloves on.

"We're both teachers." Ronnie said.

"A very good profession." Dr. Singer said, "All right. Let me take some blood."

"I always hate needles." She chuckled softly. Danny squeezed her hand gently.

"Don't worry." He smiled as Dr. Singer slid the needle into Ronnie's arm. The blond winced as she was pricked. She looked at the vile as it started to fill up with blood.

"That is absolutely disgusting." She grimaced.

"No it's not. You have cute blood." Danny chuckled. Dr. Singer smiled as she put the gauze on Ronnie's arm.

"There. You're all done." Dr. Singer said, "When we get the results back, we'll call you. Then next month, we can schedule an appoint for an ultrasound. In the mean time I want to start you out on prenatal vitamins. It's good to have them even if you're not pregnant. They help get your body ready."

"Thanks." Ronnie smiled softly.

"Do you have any other questions, Veronica?" Dr. Singer asked with a smile. Ronnie smiled.

"No. I think I have everything I need." She said as she got up, "I'll call you if I have any questions."

"Good." Dr. Singer showed them to the door. "Have a good afternoon."

"We will." Danny said as he slipped his arm around Ronnie's waist. That wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. A little exam. A little blood removed. It wasn't bad. Ronnie smiled at Danny.

"So, what are you going to be doing on March 14th?" She asked.

"I'm going to be having myself a baby" Danny chuckled as he kissed Ronnie's temple.

"I think it's going to be me that's doing all of the work." She said. Danny nodded.

"Yeah, but I'll be there holding your hand." He said holding the door open for her. Ronnie smiled.

"We'll be okay, right?" She asked. Danny nodded.

"Absolutely."


	14. Back to School

****

August 20th, 2002

Week 10

Ronnie lugged the big box out of the car before Danny could reach her.

"What do you think you're doing?" He grabbed the box.

"Bringing stuff into the school to get ready for school." Ronnie said looking at him.

"You're not carrying this box. You're pregnant." He said walking up the steps to Winslow high, "Come on." Ronnie sighed and followed behind him with a couple of boxes. Danny was extremely protective over her now that she was pregnant.

"Thanks." She smiled following behind Danny. "I'm so glad it's almost school."

"You were one of those kids who reminded the teacher that she forgot to assign homework." Danny said as Ronnie unlocked her classroom. She chuckled.

"Sometimes. Just put it on my desk." She said.

"All right. I'll just be down the hall. Holler if you need anything." He kissed her nose.

"I will." Ronnie smiled and started to take things from the box. Danny walked going, going to his own classroom. "Okay, let's see little one. Momma has some pictures she wants to hang." Ronnie pulled out a poster of the presidents, "Not the best, but these kids need to learn them."

"Who are you talking to?" Ronnie jumped and saw Harry standing in the doorway.

"Christ, Harry." Ronnie said, "You scared the shit out of me." She shook her head and hung up the poster.

"Sorry." He said.

"You better leave. Danny won't be happy if he sees you here."

"I work here." Harry pointed out. Ronnie sighed and grabbed the box of pencils from the bag. These always went rapidly when you were a teacher. She started to sharpen them, "So, who were you talking to? Yourself?" Ronnie sighed deeply.

"Not exactly." She said, "I'm pregnant." Harry stared at her.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked. Ronnie nodded.

"Yes. I'm serious." She said putting her pencils back into the pencil holder, "I'm due March 14th."

"Oh. Are you happy?" He asked.

"It took me some time to get used to but yeah, I'm thrilled." She smiled, "TO think Danny and I created a life out of love is amazing." Harry looked like he had been stabbed in the heart with a hot poker. He managed to push out one of his trademark smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy." He said, "Congratulations, Ronnie." Ronnie smiled gratefully.

"You excited to get back to work?" Ronnie asked to change the subject. Harry rubbed his neck.

"Not particularly." Harry chuckled, "But I assume you are."

"Yeah I am really excited." She chuckled. Harry glanced down the hallway.

"Figures. Listen, I need to get going." Harry said, "But I'll see you in a couple of weeks?"

"Of course." Ronnie smiled.

"Cool." Harry waked out of the room, "Congratulations again."

"Thanks." Ronnie smiled softly.

September 4th, 2002

Week 12

Ronnie smiled as she watched the students walked in and sat down. The first day of school. Things couldn't get any better than this. She stood up.

"Good morning. Most of you know who I am." She said, "I'm Miss Cook and I of course I will be your teacher this year until I go on maternity leave in February." She handed the first student a slip of paper, "Oh this piece of paper, I want you to put your name and your home phone number. If you don't have a home phone number, then put a number where I can reach you."

Ronnie sat back down. She watched as the students, one by one, filled out their information. She was so glad her morning sickness had passed. She could sit back and enjoy.

"I will have you guys for an hour and ten minutes every day. We will be getting a lot done this year. If you ever need help in this class or in any classes, you can request for my help." She said. Carmella Jenkins raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Are you still engaged to Mr. Hanson? That was really cool that he proposed to you at the graduation." She said. Ronnie blushed deeply.

"Yes, we're still engaged and my personal life has nothing to do with what is going on in this class room." She said. "Why don't we open up your books and start from page one?"

* * *

Danny sat next to Marilyn as the lunch bell rang. She chuckled at him.

"So, she's pregnant." Marilyn smiled, "I never expected her to be one to get pregnant?"

"Why not?" Danny asked opening his sandwich. Marilyn shrugged.

"She just seemed like a career woman to me." She said.

"Well, she still is. Just because she's having a baby, it doesn't mean she can't have a career. Let me remind you, her career is a teacher." Danny said biting into the sandwich Ronnie made him.

"Oh, I know that." She said as Ronnie walked in, "Hey there, mommy." Ronnie grinned.

"Hey. So he told you." She said.

"The whole school is talking about it." Marilyn said.

"Oh great." Ronnie groaned.

"Congratulations." She smiled, "I think it's wonderful."

"Thank you." Ronnie said as Gruber walked in.

"Miss Cook, could I see you in my office?" Scott asked.

"I'm sort of eating, Scott." She said. Scott narrowed his eyes.

"Now, Miss Cook." He said. Ronnie gave Danny a look, but got up anyway. She quickly followed behind him. What was this about? It was probably about the baby or something. "Have a seat." He indicated the seat in front of him. Ronnie sighed as she sat down.

"Is everything okay? My students okay?" She asked.

"What? Oh yes I think so." Scott said, "This is about you."

"About me. About my baby, correct?" She asked. Scott nodded.

"You really should have informed us, Ronnie." He said.

"I was going to after my lunch." She chuckled, "It's the first day f school, Scott. I'm not due until March. I won't ask for maternity leave until February okay? Is that what you wanted to know?"

"Well…Yeah." Scott cleared his throat. "That's exactly what I wanted to know…"

"Well, you know." Ronnie smiled, "And when my doctor gives me more information I will let you know if I need to take maternity leave any sooner than that, All right?" Scott smiled softly.

"Yes. Thank you." Scott smiled.

* * *

Danny looked at Ronnie as he dove back towards their apartment.

"So, school was fun?" He asked.

"School was fun." Ronnie chuckled, "All my students seem to be little hellions, but what else can I expect?"

"Not much when it comes to Winslow High." Danny said, "I came up with a baby name." Ronnie giggled.

"All ready?" She smiled, "Let's hear it." Danny smiled looking at her.

"Christian Mitchell." He said. A smile spread across Ronnie's face.

"That's a gorgeous name." Ronnie said, "I really love it."

"Good. I thought it fit perfectly." Danny said. Ronnie rubbed her stomach.

"Christian Mitchell." She said, "I hope it's a boy."

"Me too." Danny said, "A little me."

"Oh lord." Ronnie giggled. "That might be good. Might not be." Danny reached over and took her hand.

"It'll be wonderful and you know it. You and I will be parents of Christian or whoever and it'll be wonderful." Danny said. Ronnie smiled softly and nodded. She was going to be a mother and he was right. It was going to be wonderful.


	15. Sadness

****

September 18th, 2002

Week 14

Danny helped Ronnie out of the car he rubbed his hand over her small bump.

"You sure yours okay today?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Christian and I are fine." Ronnie chuckled, "I'm just achy and tired."

"All right." Danny chuckled kissing her forehead, "See you at lunch right?"

"Always do." Ronnie smiled going ito her classroom. A few students were already there. "Good morning." Julia Van Dam walked up to her desk. "Morning, Julia."

"Morn." She said, "Can I ask you something personal?"

"Of course. I may not answer though." Ronnie said. Julia smiled slightly.

"Okay, well, when you found out you were pregnant…I mean, what made you think you were pregnant?" Julia asked. Uh oh, Ronnie thought.

"Well, My period was late and I was super tired and in the bathroom a lot." She said. Julia nodded her head slowly; "Do you think you're…."

"I don't know." Julia said, "Thanks." She went back to her seat. Ronnie shook her head as the bell rang. More students started to file in and sit down. Ronnie rubbed her achy stomach. She really should have eaten that morning. She stood up.

"Good morning. Did everyone read the chapter I assigned?" She asked. A few students nodded, "Good because in my hand is a pop quiz." They all began to groan and moan. "I know, but you're doing it." Ronnie passed out the pop quizzes with a smile. Sometimes she loved doing this, torturing the students. She rubbed her stomach and sat down. She suddenly felt even more nauseous than before.

"You okay, Miss Cook?" Justin Whitfield asked.

"Yeah." Ronnie said running her hand across her hand. The colour from her face was draining. Her hips started to throb. "I'll be…right back." She inhaled deeply and stood up. Something wasn't right. All her pains were getting worse. She slowly walked to the door. A stabbing pain shot through her stomach. It took her off guard and she dropped to the floor. She groaned loudly holding her stomach. The students jumped up.

"Miss Cook!" Julia ran to her side. Ronnie groaned. She was in too much pain for this to be all right. Justin ran out of the room to get help. Ronnie took in deep breaths, tears prickling at her eyes. 

"Christian…" She whispered. Scott and Danny ran into the room.

"Ronnie!" Danny collapsed to his knees beside his fiancée. He saw blood pooling around Ronnie. "Wh-What happened??"

"Christian…" Ronnie whispered as if she was in a daze. Danny's heart stopped cold in his chest.

"No." He said. Danny picked Ronnie up into his arms, "We're not loosing him." Danny ran out of the room with Ronnie.

* * *

Danny burst through the doors of the emergency room of Brigham and Woman's hospital, still cradling Ronnie in his arms.

"I need help over here!!" He cried. Dr. Brown ran over to them with a gurney.

"What happened?" He asked. Danny placed Ronnie on the gurney. She was so out of it. He didn't know where her mind was, but maybe it was somewhere happy.

"Sh-She's fourteen weeks pregnant. She w-wasn't feeling well this morning and she was achy. W-We went to work and she started to bleed." Tears spilled over the rim of Danny's eyes. "Don't let us loose our baby." Dr. Brown nodded.

"We'll see what's going on." He pushed Ronnie in a curtained area. "Let's get a blood work up and an ultrasound."

"Danny…" Ronnie mumbled finally looking at him.

"I'm here, Baby." Danny whispered. He took her hand, kissing it tenderly as the doctors worked on her. Ronnie's lip trembled.

"S-Something is wrong with Ch-Christian." She choked out. Danny nodded slowly.

"I th-think so." He whispered. Ronnie took in a deep breath, closing her eyes.

"I c-can't loose m-my b-baby." Ronnie started to sob. Danny's own heart was breaking. They weren't here in this situation where they? Ronnie felt the doctors poking and prodding her. She felt them start the ultrasound. Danny stared at Dr. Brown.

"What's going on?" He whispered.

"I need the test results to confirm it." Dr. Brown said. Danny's heart pounded in his chest.

"C-Confirm what?" Danny asked. Dr. Brown looked at him.

"A…A miscarriage." He said. Ronnie whimpered as she shook her head.

"No. I'm n-not having a miscarriage." She said, "I'm not!!"

"I'm sorry." Dr. Brown said.

"No!!!" Ronnie cried, "Do something!! Fix it!!! I can't loose him!!!!" Danny hung his head as his heart broke.

"I can't. I'll give you something to help ease the pain." He said. 

"N-No NO!!!!!" Ronnie screamed. "Save him!!!"

"Th-They can't." Danny whispered.

"SAVE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!" Ronnie sobbed as Danny wrapped his arms around her. He held her close. Their child that they had grown to love was dying. A piece of their hearts was gone. Forever.

October 2nd, 2002

Danny and Ronnie were devastated once they came home after loosing Christian. Danny had to put all the baby items they had bought into a box and store them away so Ronnie wouldn't see them. Ronnie was taking this extremely hard and barely got out of bed. She thought all of this was her fault. She thought she had a miscarriage because of something she did.

Danny walked down the hallway to their bedroom. Ronnie was curled up in a small ball in the center of the bed. He walked over to her and scooped her up in his arms. She groaned slightly.

"You need to get out of bed." He said walking into the bathroom and he put her in the bathtub. Danny started the shower, drenching Ronnie with cold water. She gasped.

"Stop it!" She cried spitting water. She tried to get up, but Danny pushed her back down.

"No. You need this." He said.

"I don't need this!" Ronnie cried, "I need to be left alone."

"It isn't healthy for you to lock yourself in the bedroom and not come out. You need to get out, shower, eat, and take care of yourself."

"Why should I??" Ronnie cried. "I took care of myself and look what happened. I killed Christian!" Danny looked at her sadly.

"No. No you didn't." Danny said, "What happened was an accident. You need to get up and get on with your life."

"AM I not allowed to grieve?" Ronnie asked with tears in her eyes.

"Of course you are." Danny said softly, "We're both allowed to grieve. We lost our child, Ronnie. But I really don't think Christian would want us to be this depressed. He would want us to go out and honour him. I was thinking maybe we can get a memorial plaque at the graveyard." Ronnie shook her head.  
"I can't." She whispered, "I'm not ready to say goodbye." Danny sighed as he turned off the water.

"You need to say goodbye, Ron." He said, "Christian is gone and there's nothing we can do to bring him back." Ronnie hung her head.

"I w-want him back." She whispered.

"We can't have him back." Danny Said. "He's dead, Ronnie." Ronnie looked at him with tears streaming down her face.

"It's not fair." She said. "I never wanted to be a mother before, but then when I got pregnant with Christian...It felt right. It felt like being a mother was what I was suppose to do and now...Now that right...it has been taking away from me."

"Someday we will have another baby, Ronnie." Danny said, "Someday we'll both be ready to have another one." Ronnie shook her head.

"I can't replace Christian." She said.

"We won't be replacing him." Danny said, "That could never happen. We'll be giving him a brother or a sister." Ronnie sniffled.

"I'm cold." She whispered.

"Let's get out then." Danny said softly. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. Danny helped her out of the bath. Ronnie slowly made her way back to the bedroom. Danny wondered if things would ever return to normal for them.


	16. Back

****

October 16th, 2002

Marilyn walked into the hallway. She could hear some blues coming from the music room. She thought she had turned everything off. Marilyn walked slowly to the room and peered in. Danny was sitting at the piano listening to the radio. She quietly walked into the room.

"Hey." She said. Danny looked up.

"Oh sorry. I thought you were gone." He said as he got up, "I'll leave."

"No no." She said, "Sit. Stay. Listen." Danny nodded and sat back down. Marilyn sat next to him.

"How's Ronnie?" She asked. Danny scratched his chin.

"She's getting better everyday." He said, "She's up and about now. She told me this morning that she wants to go back to work next week."

"As long as she's not pushing it too much." Marilyn said. Danny smiled.

"Yeah." Danny said, "Thanks for the card and dinner by the way. Ronnie really appreciated it."

"I wish I could have done more." Marilyn said. They sat in silence for awhile, "How are you doing?" Danny looked up at her.

"You're the first person to ask." He said. "I'm…I don't know to be honest. Sometimes, I'm fine. Others, I'm so depressed I think nothing to help."

"But you gave the baby a name and a memorial, doesn't that help?" Marilyn asked. Danny nodded.

"It helps tremendously. The baby was always Christian Mitchell. We just knew in our heart that it was a boy." Danny said. "We got the plaque put in the graveyard yesterday. Ronnie didn't come. She couldn't. I didn't want to go either, but I had to go. I had to go for Christian."

"That's what you need to do, just go on honouring his memory, but also get on with your lives. I think that's what he wants." Marilyn said. Danny smiled.

"That's exactly what I think." He said. "I should get home. Ronnie will be wondering where I am."

"All right. Get going. If you ever need anything, give me a call." Marilyn said.

"I will thanks." Danny said as he got up.

* * *

Danny walked into the pent house. He walked into the kitchen to see Ronnie making a salad.

"Hey." Danny said. Ronnie jumped.

"Christ, Danny." She laughed, "You scared me."

"I see." He smiled, "How you feeling?" Ronnie bobbed her head.

"Restless." She smiled softly; "I'm making dinner."

"I see." He said. "How you feeling physically?"

"Okay. No aches today." Ronnie said cutting a tomato.

"Good." Danny said grabbing a couple of plates. Ronnie nodded. Her body was now recovering from the miscarriage. She didn't feel pregnant anymore. She had lost what small weight she gained. Her aches and pains were lessening every day.

"Do you want carrots in the salad tonight?" Ronnie asked.

"Yeah sure." Danny said, "Marilyn said hi." Ronnie smiled.

"I miss everyone there." She said.

"They all miss you too." Danny said, "Even Lipschultz was asking about you." Ronnie laughed.

"I'm surprised her remembered me." She said, "Dinner is ready." Danny helped her put the food on the table. They both sat down to eat. Danny smiled.

"This looks good." He said.

"It's only pasta. It isn't some gourmet meal." Ronnie said spearing a tomato with her fork.

"I know, but you made it. It's really good to see you get back into things." Ronnie smiled tenderly at him.

"It's good to get back into things."

**October 30th, 2003**

Ronnie took in a deep breath as she looked at the high school. Her first day back. This was a big deal. She walked up the steps. She hesitated for a moment. Her son died in this building. She walked into the building. Why did the building look exactly the same? Why didn't it change?

"Welcome back, Ronnie." Marilyn said from her doorway.

"Thanks. Glad to be back." Ronnie said opening her classroom door. She sighed deeply and stepped in. She looked at the floor. She looked at the spit where her son died, where he exited her body. The floor was newly cleaned, buffed, and waxed.

"I can do this." She went to her desk and grabbed the folder that Scott left her about what her class has been doing. She chuckled when she saw he had been assigning report after report. That was just like Scott. Danny walked into the room.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just waiting for students." She said. 

"Right." Danny said, "If you need anything, sweetie, you know where my room is." Ronnie chuckled.

"Yes. I know where it is." She said, "Now shoo. Go teach."

"I love you." Danny said as students started file in. They giggled.

"GO!" Ronnie giggled. She watched as the students sat down. They were quiet. They were the same class as when she lost Christian. She looked over at Julia. She had a small bump on her stomach. So she was pregnant. Ronnie smiled softly at her. "Good morning class."

"Good morning Miss Cook." They all said.

"I've been reviewing what Mr. Gruber has been doing to you and I'm sorry." She chuckled, "He gave you a lot of unnecessary work."

"No kidding." He few muttered. Ronnie smiled.

"What holiday is tomorrow?" She asked.

"Halloween, Miss Cook." Julia said.

"Halloween. I suspect all of you are going to be home passing out candy instead of being out and causing trouble." She looked at her students. A few nodded. Ronnie winked pulling out a pile of paper. "Who is Edgar Allan Poe?"

"He was a poet. He wrote dark poems and short stories." Albert said. Ronnie nodded.

"Yes he was. Can any of you tell me what he wrote?" She asked.

"He wrote The Raven." Everyone in the class said.

"Yes he wrote that." Ronnie said passing out the papers. "He also wrote The Tall Tale Heart which happens to be my favourite piece written by him. I'm passing out copies of it. I want you to read it for homework and write a page on what you thought about it. Be brutally honest."

"Just a page?" Julia asked.

"Unless you want more." Ronnie smiled.

"No. A page is fine."

* * *

****

Ronnie walked down the hallway during her lunch break. She could feel people staring at her. Yes I lost my baby! Get used to it. Harvey waved at her. Ronnie smiled back at him. She enjoyed Harvey even though he wasn't all there. When she walked into the teacher's lounge, everyone when quiet. Ronnie frowned.

"Did I walk in on something?" She asked.

"What? No. No you didn't." Lauren said as she stood up. "I was just on my way out. Here have my seat."

"Thanks. " Ronnie said sitting down.

"It's great to have you back." Marla smiled. "You were really missed.

"Thanks." Ronnie chuckled opening her salad.

"Yeah. It's really nice to have you back." Ronnie looked up at Harry.

"Hey you." She said pulling out a seat for him. "It's been awhile."

"Yeah it has." Harry sat next to her; "I've been wanting to stop by your house to check up on you."

"You should have. I would have enjoyed your company." Ronnie said.

"Really?" He asked. Ronnie nodded.

"Really. You can come by whenever you want. Regardless of what's happened, Harry, you're my best friend." She said. Harry smiled softly.

"Thanks." He said. Ronnie began to eat her salad. Everyone was still silent and not looking at her. Maybe it would take awhile for her to convince everyone that she was all right.


	17. Lessons

****

November 13th, 2002

Danny sighed as he sat in front of the book reports he made his class write. They were absolutely awful. Were his students' seniors or first graders? It was hard to tell sometimes.

"Are you going to come to bed sometime tonight?" Ronnie asked walking up behind him.

"Maybe." Danny smiled. Ronnie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his ear tenderly.

"Come to bed now. Please?" Danny smiled.

"Are you asking what I think you're asking?" Danny asked. Ronnie nodded as she kissed his neck again.

"I want you to come to bed. I want you to come." She said. Danny smiled and shut his folder.

"Oh I will." Danny got up, taking Ronnie's hand. His heart pounded in his chest. It had been a long time since they had been intimate with each other. Ronnie sat on the edge of the bed with _the_ look in her eyes. "Oh boy."

"Excited?" Ronnie asked as she watched Danny quickly remove his clothes. 

"Oh yes." Danny grinned as he took a step towards Ronnie. She lay back against the pillows. Her crawled over to her and kissed her neck. "Are you sure you want this? Are you ready?" Ronnie nodded.

"Yes. I'm totally ready." Ronnie said. Danny smiled.

"All right."

* * *

Ronnie smiled as the late morning sun woke her up. She felt extremely fulfilled and happy at that moment. It had been a long time since she had felt like this. She rolled over and cuddled into Danny.

"Good morning." Danny smiled softly.

"Good morning." Ronnie kissed his bare chest. "Did you sleep well?"

"The best I have in months." Danny admitted, "I felt like I actually had you right here in my arms." Ronnie smiled tenderly.

"I have always been right here. I was just distracted I guess." She said. Danny nodded.

"We all were." He smiled kissing her again.

"We need to do this more often." Ronnie giggled.

"What?"

"Lie naked in bed all day." Ronnie smiled.

"All day?" He asked, "Who says we're going to be here all day?"

"Me." Ronnie growled playfully. Danny chuckled as he gave her a hug.

"I like that idea." He said, "lucky for us that it's Saturday, huh?" Ronnie smiled as she straddled him.

"I love Saturdays when I spend them with you." Danny smiled as he put his hands on her hips.

"We'll spend every Saturday together for the rest of our lives." Danny smiled. That idea excited the both of them. The idea of spending every single Saturday for the rest of their lives in bed was amazing,

December 11th, 2002

"Do you. Do you think about me? Do you think about me, like I know you should? Do you sometimes stay awake at night until the morning light because you don't know what to do." Louisa sang at the piano. Ronnie smiled softly at her.

"You really do have a wonderful voice, Louisa." She said. Louisa chuckled softly.

"It's all right." She said with a slight blush.

"It's better than all right." Ronnie said, "I always wished I could sing or play the piano."

"It's not that hard." Louisa smiled, "I could teach you."

"Oh that's all right." Ronnie giggled.

"Sit." Louisa commanded. "Do you know how to read music?"

"Every good boy does fine and the F.A.C.E. right?" She asked. Louisa nodded.

"Yeah, but that's the tremble cleft scale or your right hand." She said, "See with pianos, you have two scales because you play with both hands. With your left hand its Good boys do fine always and All cows eat grass." She pointed to the bass cleft.

"Oh lord." Ronnie smiled. "I can't do this."

"Sure you can." She said, "Just practice the notes on paper first. That's your homework for tonight." Ronnie laughed softly.

"Thanks, Miss Finn." She smiled looking at the music, "I promise I'll practice. I have a piano, but it's just for show." Louisa laughed as they got up.

"An arrow through my heart. A piano should never be just for show. It's a beautiful instrument that should be played and enjoyed by all." Louisa winked.

"I promise, I'll learn and put the instrument to work." Ronnie said. Louisa smiled.

"Great."

* * *

Ronnie walked in to find Danny setting dinner on the table.

"Finally you're home, I was going to call out a search party." He said.

"Sorry. Louisa was showing me stuff on the piano. She thinks I may be able to learn to play well." She said. Danny chuckled.

"More than chop sticks? It'll be interesting." Ronnie stuck out her tongue and looked at the food that he was making.

"What's that?" She asked wrinkling her nose.

"It's pasta salad." Danny frowned, "You eat this all the time."

"I eat _that_?" Ronnie asked. Danny sighed dishing out a bowl full and handing it to her.

"Yes. I make it all the time." She smelled it and gagged.

"You did something to it." She put her bowl on the counter.

"I didn't do anything." Danny said. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine, but that pasta salad isn't." She said, "You can have that. I'll make my own dinner." Ronnie walked to the fridge and grabbed some lettuce.

"You've never complained about the salad before." He said as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Well, I'm complaining now." Ronnie said, "It smelled gross and I can only imagine how it tasted." Danny took a bit of the pasta salad.

"It takes fine to me."

"Of course it tastes fine to you. You're a man. You have an iron stomach." She said. Danny laughed.

"Iron stomach. Right. I've seen you put away tons of food." He chuckled as he ate.

"But not stuff as disgusting as that salad that you're eating." Ronnie sat down with her green salad. For the rest of the dinner, Ronnie complained about Danny's pasta salad.


	18. Suprise!

****

December 25th, 2002

Ronnie had been extremely secretive all week. Dave assumed that it had something to do with his Christmas gift. He hoped she loved her gift. Danny had gotten her a pearl necklace. Pearls were in so he was told. 

Danny walked down the hallway into the heavily decorated living room. He flipped on the Christmas lights and the whole room sparkled. He loved Christmas. He loved decorating the house and he loved it that Ronnie allowed him to decorate as much as he wanted.

"Merry Christmas." Ronnie smiled wrapping the bathrobe around her.

"Merry Christmas." He said pouring them some coffee.

"None for me." She said, "Did you sleep well?" Danny chuckled.

"I was too excited for Santa clause." He winked. Ronnie giggled softly and she walked into the living room.

"We got a lot of gifts didn't we?" She asked. "We must be loved."

"Yeah. Go get a few to open." He said. Ronnie smiled and casually walked to the tree. Danny would flip over his gift. She bent down and picked up a gift.

"This is from my mother." She said, "I bet its slippers."

"But what colour?" He laughed walking back out and sitting on the couch. Ronnie opened it up and held up slippers.

"Green this year." She giggled as she slid them on.

"Let's see what your mother got me." Danny opened up the red package and laughed loudly, "Black slippers."

"That's my mother for you." She snickered looking through the pile of gifts, "Oh look. To Ronnie, Love Danny."

"You can open it if you want." He smiled. She picked up the gift.

"It's wrapped nicely. You didn't wrap it did you?" Danny chuckled.

"No, I didn't. They wrapped it for me." Ronnie smiled as she opened up the green foil. She held a long velvet box in her hand.

"I wonder what it is." She smiled and opened it. Her face dropped in astonishment. It was the pearl necklace, "Danny! You didn't!"

"I did." He smiled as Ronnie took it out and put it around her next. 

"Oh my god. I can't believe you bought this." She grinned, "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Your welcome." He smiled sipping his coffee. Ronnie started to smile like she had a plan.

"Do you want your gift?" She asked.

"Of course I do." He chuckled, "I need more than a pair of slippers."

"All right." She bit her lip and held out a long white box. "Open it." Danny chuckled and opened it. His heart stopped in his chest as he pulled out a positive pregnancy test.

"Wh-Whats this?" He asked

"A pregnancy test." She chuckled nervously. He looked up at her in amazement.

"Are you?" He asked. Ronnie nodded.

"I am. I was so afraid to tell you just in case I had another miscarriage, but the doctor said everything looked fine." She whispered. Danny took in a deep breath.

"You're pregnant. For real?" Ronnie laughed.

"Yes! I'm pregnant, Danny!!" She laughed. Danny started to cry as he threw his arms around his fiancée. This had been the best Christmas present ever. It had been so hard loosing Christian. It was hard healing but this helped. "Christian sent us a brother or sister for him." Danny pulled away wiping his eyes

"How far along are you?" He mumbled.

"Only six weeks." She said with a smile. "I was so scared when I found out, but now I'm excited. I am still scared that I'll loose this one."

"You wont." Danny said, "I can't believe this."

"Was this a good Christmas present?" She asked. Danny nodded.

"Oh yes." He whispered. Ronnie giggled. It was nice to see the twinkle return in his eyes. She hoped this pregnancy would go smoothly unlike the last one had.

January 8th, 2003

Week 8

Ronnie was taking everything slow with this pregnancy. She wanted everything to be perfect. Ronnie now was only going to work four days a week. A substitute teacher taught her class on Fridays. Ronnie's nausea was terrible, but the sickness reminded her that the baby was inside of her.

"Danny?" Ronnie groaned from the bathroom, "Danny!!"

"What?" He walked down the hallway to the bathroom, "What do you want?"

"Water…and tea." She groaned. Danny walked into the bathroom.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed." He smiled softly as he helped her to her feet.

"I was barfing up things I had two years ago." Ronnie smiled.

"I hear raw lemons help." He said.

"Lemons and soda crackers." Ronnie said as she crawled into bed.

"I'll be right back." Danny rushed off into the kitchen and grabbed the things Ronnie needed. There was no need to upset a pregnant woman. "Here you go." He said as he walked back in, "Lemons, soda crackers and water."

"Thanks. You're the best fiancée." Ronnie smiled. "You know, I'm due August 23rd. We're getting married December 23rd. That gives me four months to loose the pregnancy weight and fit into my wedding gown."

"You'll be fine, Ron." Danny chuckled. "Don't you worry about it. I don't care if you don't loose all the pregnancy weight. I'm marrying you for you, not the weight you gain. There'll just be more of you to love." Ronnie rolled her eyes.

"Very funny, Hanson." Ronnie smiled nibbling on her crackers. "I was thinking about baby names."

"Already?" Danny settled next to her.

"Yes all ready. I was actually think about a particular girls name." She said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Dana. She'll be named after you sort of." Ronnie grinned as she looked at him. 

"Dana Hanson." He nodded, "I like that. Can I pick her middle name if it's a girl."

"Of course." Ronnie said, "These soda crackers are…great." Danny chuckled.

"You don't need to eat them." Danny chuckled watching his fiancée; "Do you think this pregnancy is going better than Christian's did?" Ronnie shrugged.

"I don't know. I wasn't this sick with him." She sighed looking at him; "I won't be comfortable with this pregnancy until February 20th. I'll be fourteen weeks then and hopefully I won't loose this one too."

"Well, if it helps any. I think this one is going to go well." Danny smiled, "I have a feeling come September 28th I'll be holding my son or daughter."

"I hope so, Danny." There would be a lot of anxiety until she would be able to hold her child. 


	19. Tessa

****

January 22nd, 2003

Week 10

Ronnie kissed Danny's hand as they walked into the doctor's office. They were going to see the baby for the first time today. It was an exciting time, but yet it was scary. They saw Christian too before he died.

"It'll all be okay." Danny smiled at her.

"Oh I know." Ronnie said. She walked up to the desk, "Hi. I'm Veronica Cook. I have an ultrasound today."

"All right." The receptionist smiled, "You may go directly into room three."

"Thank you." Ronnie smiled as she snatched Danny hand.

"Starting to get excited?" He asked. Ronnie shrugged.

"Maybe just a little bit." She admitted. Danny chuckled softly as they got into the room. "I just want to know the baby is all right."

"Veronica, welcome." Dr. White extended his hand.

"Hi. This is my fiancée Danny, not that you remember." She said.

"Yes I do remember. Danny." He nodded, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and over worked." Danny said.

"I think he meant me." Ronnie chuckled, "I'm fine. My sickness is starting to taper off some, but my nerves haven't yet."

"They will in a couple of months I'm sure. It's normal to feel like this." He said. "Many women who have been in your position are apprehensive about their pregnancies. And I'm sure it's harder for you because you got pregnant so soon after your miscarriage." Ronnie nodded slowly as she ran her hand in her hair.

"It's okay." She said sitting on the table, "Take one day at a time right?" Dr. White nodded with a smile.

"Exactly." He said, "All right. Now let's see how this baby is."

"Great." Danny grinned brightly. Dr. White squirted the cold gel onto Ronnie's stomach. She giggled softly.

"All right. Let's see." An image of the baby came upon the screen.

"Your uterus is so beautiful." Danny chuckled. Ronnie giggled.

"Thanks." She said looking at the screen.

"There's the arms, and there's the legs, and there's the heart beat." Dr. White said. "The heart beat looks extremely strong. Here listen." Dr. White hit a button on the keyboard and the sound of the heart rang throughout the room. It sounded like a drum. Tears filled Ronnie's eyes. That was her baby.

"It looks healthy?" Danny whispered listening carefully.

"Very." Dr. White said. "I still want you to take it easy, but I have confidence that this pregnancy will survive." Ronnie smiled tearfully. Everything looked great. She still had that fear, but come on! Who wouldn't be happy to have a healthy baby growing inside of them?

February 5th, 2003

Week 12

Danny stood in front of his students with a mean look on his face.

"I swear, if any of you wish to graduate this year, I suggest that your writing skills improve." Danny frowned deeply. His students all adverted their eyes from his glare. "There wasn't a single good paper in this pile." He started tossing all the papers back. "I'm very disappointed in your work, Tessa." Tessa Barclay looked at her paper. There was a large F on it. The bell rang and the students were quick to leave. Tessa walked up to Danny's desk.

"Mr. Hanson?" She said ever so softly.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I don't think you gave me the correct grade." She said.

"I did. You deserved an F." He said. Tessa looked down at her paper sadly, "You're a terrific student, Tessa. You do wonderfully in class, but your papers are horrible."

"I…I cant help it, Mr. Hanson." She said softly.

"Yes you can. You're going to fail this class if your papers don't improve." He said. Tessa's lips quivered.

"Fine." She said as she hurried out of the room. Danny hated given his students bad news, but he wanted them to do well.

* * *

Ronnie stepped into the bathroom. Her bladder was starting to feel really small this week. This had to be the fourth time this morning she had come into the bathroom. As she stepped in, She heard someone crying.

"Hello?" Ronnie looked around and saw Tessa sitting on the windowsill crying, "Tessa, what's wrong?"

"I can't tell you." She whispered.

"Of course you can tell me." Ronnie walked up to the crying teenager. Tessa shook her head, "Come on, Tessa."

"M-Mr. Hanson said I w-would fail b-because of my reports."

"Were they bad?" Ronnie asked. Tessa nodded.

"Yes, but I cant help it." She said, "I try, b-but, I can't do it."

"Why?" She asked. Tessa shrugged.

"I don't know." She muttered, "I need to go." Tessa jumped down, but Ronnie grabbed her arm.

"You can tell me anything, Tessa." Ronnie said, "Are you having problems at home?" Tessa shook her head.

"NO. Home is great." She said.

"Then what is it?" She asked.

"I…I can't…I can't really read." Tessa said.

"You don't know how to read?" Ronnie asked looking at her.

"No. Not really." Tessa said. "Don't tell Mr. Hanson."

"I have to." Ronnie said, "You need help. You cant go on not knowing how to read."

"I've done fine so far." Tessa said.

"You're school work is slipping, Tessa." Ronnie said, "You need help so you can graduate, all right?"

"I'm such an idiot." Tessa whispered.

"You're not an idiot." Ronnie said. "You're extremely smart. You just need some help."

"Why do you want to help me?" Tessa asked.

"Because everyone deserves the pleasure of being able to read." Ronnie said softly. Tessa nodded slowly, feeling defeated.

* * *

Danny stared at his fiancée and then laughed.

"She can read, Ronnie, how could she have made it this far?"

"I don't know." Ronnie said, "Some slip by us unfortunately."

"Did you test her or something?" Ronnie nodded.

"I had her read for me and it seems like she can only read at a second grade level." Ronnie said. Danny sighed.

"We need to help her." He said.

"I signed her up for some after school help." Ronnie said, "Her teachers will have to know and some will have to not be so hard on her." Danny sighed deeply, but nodded.

"I know, I just want her to succeed. I can see she has a lot of potential." He said.

"And with this help, she maybe able to learn to read and succeed, all right?" She asked. Danny nodded.

"Thank you for finding this." He said. Ronnie shrugged.

"I was just going in there to pee." She chuckled, "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah." Danny took Ronnie's hand, "Let's go."


	20. Bubbles

****

February 19th, 2003

Week 14

Fourteen weeks. She lost Christian at fourteen weeks. Now, she was at this stage again. Fear was set in her chest from the very moment Ronnie opened her eyes. What if she lost this baby too? She couldn't think that way or she would, but it was hard not to.

"Danny?" Ronnie stepped into the kitchen, "Do you think it's too early to go look at nursery things?" Danny looked up at her and shook his head.

"No. It's a great time to go look at things." He said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes. You're fourteen weeks and this pregnancy is going to go great so don't worry about it." He said, "Do you want to go now?" Ronnie nodded. 

"Not to pick out any themes or anything, but just like a crib and that kind of stuff."

"Let's go." Danny said. Ronnie smiled tenderly at her fiancée. It was nice to see him this happy about a simple task. Ronnie always wondered if Danny had fears about loosing this one as well.

* * *

The store was so overwhelming. There were hundreds and thousands of baby items. Danny reminded her it was a baby store. They immediately went to the crib section.

"I want something elegant. Something that will match the place." Ronnie said looking around.

"You want a yuppie crib." Danny chuckled looking around.

"I don't think there's such thing as a yuppie crib." Ronnie said. "OH look at this one!"

"That's a yuppie crib!" Danny chuckled. Ronnie was eyeing a cherry oak sleigh bed with build in drawers beneath it.

"It is not." She said, "I like it."

"I like it too, but it's a yuppie crib." Danny winked.

"You like it?"

"I just said I did, didn't I?" Danny chuckled. Ronnie picked up the slip off of the crib.

"Then we'll get it." She smiled putting her hand on her stomach.

"You sure you want it?" Danny asked.

"Are _you_ sure?" Ronnie asked.

"Yes." He winked. The couple walked down the aisle. "So, we need cherry oak furniture." Ronnie nodded as she looked over dressers.

"How about one of these dressers with a changing table built in to them?" Ronnie ran her hand over the oak dresser. Danny looked at it.

"It looks expensive." He said. Ronnie nodded.

"Yeah, but we can afford it." She said, "We'll be using it for our net baby so it's not like it's a one time use thing." Danny smiled gently. She was already talking about more children.

"I like it, Ronnie." He smiled. She winked at him as she grabbed the slip.

"Good. I think I have a few end tables that will match this stuff in storage." Ronnie said. They spent another half-hour looking around. Once they got up to the register they had spent fourteen hundred dollars. Ronnie cheerfully wrote out a cheek and paid for the things. The store helped them load it into the car. Danny really hoped this baby would come out all right or they had spent too much money on nothing.

March 5th, 2003

Week 16

Ronnie lay on the bed rubbing her bump. It had seemed to grow over night. Ronnie absolutely loved being able to look down and see that she was pregnant. It made her feel terrific. Danny glanced at her with a chuckled. After they had passed the fourteen-week mark, Ronnie's spirits had seemed to be a bit higher. Maybe it was because she didn't think she'd loose this baby now.

"We're going to find out in two weeks." Ronnie grinned brightly as she looked at her fiancée. He looked back at her.

"I know it." Danny said with a chuckle, "We're having a girl."

"No. It'll be a boy." Ronnie chuckled. "I can just feel it."

"Dana or Christopher, I don't care." Danny said with a shrug.

"Me either. As long as it's healthy, I will be happy." Ronnie smiled softly caressing her bump. As she started to relax, she felt a flutter in her stomach. "Oh my God!" Danny looked at her.

"What?" He asked. Ronnie smiled brightly at him.

"The baby is moving." She said as she put his hand on her stomach. She pressed it into her belly; "It feels like fish swimming around."

"I can't feel anything." Danny said. Ronnie pressed his hand into her stomach.

"Right here." She said. Danny shook his head with a frown.

"Nothing." Ronnie sighed with frustration.

"Maybe I can feel it better because it's inside of me." She said.

"In a few weeks, I'll be able to feel it. Don't worry." Danny kissed her temple.

"I just wanted you to feel it now." She said. Danny smiled as he caressed her stomach.

"Soon." He crawled down a little further and placed his lips upon her stomach, "Hi Baby Hanson. It's Daddy. Can you hear me?"

"He can hear you." Ronnie smiled running her hand through his hair. He looked up at Ronnie.

"What colour hair do you think the baby will have?" He asked.

"Probably blond." Ronnie chuckled.

"And eyes?"

"Probably blue." She giggled, "He will be the most handsome boy ever."

"She will be the most gorgeous baby girl ever." Danny winked.

"He's moving again." Ronnie giggled. "Keep talking."

"All right. When I was younger so much younger than today." Danny started to sing, "I never needed anybody to help me on my way. Now these days are gone and I feel so insecure." Ronnie grinned softly running her hand through his hair again.

"You're making me very excited." Ronnie winked.

"Oh am I?" Danny kissed her belly again, "How excited?" Ronnie threw his book across the room and gave him _the_ eye.

"Very excited, baby." Ronnie winked. Danny crawled up alongside of her. "Are you going to help me relieve some of this tension?"

"I might be able to help you out there, but I don't want to squish that baby of ours." Danny said. Ronnie growled and straddled him.

"Fine…I'll b eon top then." Ronnie winked. Danny loved it when she was frisky and she seemed to be getting frisky a lot more lately. There would be no complaints in this household.


	21. Sex

****

March 19th, 2003

Week 18

Ronnie and Danny sat nervously in the OB/GYN office. Today was the day they were supposed to find out the sex of the baby. They were extremely excited. Was it a boy or a girl? Dr. White stepped out of his office.

"You may come in now." He said. Danny helped Ronnie up.

"This is it." Danny smiled as they walked in.

"How are you feeling, Ronnie." Dr White asked.

"Fine thanks." She said, "Just tired and cranky."

"All normal." He said, "Why don't you jump up on the table and we can take a look at the baby."

"Great. We want to find the sex out today." Ronnie said getting on the table.

"Are you sure?"  
"Oh yes. We can't wait." Ronnie chuckled.

"All right," The doctor said. "Let's see what we can see." He squirted the gel onto Ronnie's belly.

"Here we go." Danny kissed Ronnie's forehead. Soon, an image of the baby showed up on the screen.

"There's the baby is. There's the back of the head and the spine." Dr. White said. Tears welled up in Ronnie's eyes.

"It's so beautiful." She whispered.

"It looks like you." Danny winked. It was amazing to see their child.

"All right. I can see the sex." Dr. White said. "You sure?"

"Yes!" Ronnie nearly squealed.

"You're having a little boy." He said.

"A boy?" Danny whispered. Ronnie wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes. Dr. White nodded.

"Yes, a very healthy little boy." He said.

"Oh god." Danny exhaled. He leaned over and kissed Ronnie softly, "Thank you so much, Baby."

"Thank you." Ronnie chuckled. Dr. White wiped off her stomach.

"Congratulations." He said.

"Thanks." Ronnie smiled a she sat up. Danny helped her off of the table. "Now we can pick out a nursery theme." 

"Christopher Daniel." Danny smiled kissing her again. He couldn't express what as coursing through his veins at this moment. He was going to be the dad of a little boy. Christian had sent them a healthy little boy. Life couldn't get much better than this. As soon as they stepped out of the office, Danny hugged Ronnie tightly. "A boy."

"A beautiful and perfect little boy." Ronnie said softly. "See? Everything is falling into place."

"I knew it would." He said. "I knew it would."

April 3rd, 2003

Week 20

Ronnie sat in the teacher's lounge, rubbing her belly and grading papers. She was so glad the school year would be over with in about eight weeks, then she could relax with her fiancée, plan things for Christopher and their wedding.

"You're gaining weight." Harvey told Ronnie.

"I'm pregnant, Harvey." Ronnie chuckled looking over a paper.

"I thought it died." He said.

"This is another one." Ronnie said giving he paper an A.

"Oh. Danny's right?" He asked. Ronnie nodded.

"Yes, Danny and I are getting married." She said.

"Am I invited?" He asked. Ronnie looked at him and nodded.

"Of course you're invited." Ronnie said. Harvey smiled at her softly.

"Thank you. I can't wait." He said. Ronnie chuckled softly.

"I can't wait either." She said. Danny walked into the lounge.

"Hey guys." He kissed Ronnie's head and bent down to kiss her belly, "Hello Chris. You ready to come home?"

"We're very ready." Ronnie said.

"I'm going to your wedding." Harvey said. Danny nodded.

"Yes I know." He chuckled as he helped Ronnie up, "Bye Harvey."

"Bye." Ronnie and Danny walked out of the lounge towards the front door.

"You think Harvey will still be alive by the time we get married?" Danny asked.

"Danny!" Ronnie laughed, "Of course he'll be alive."

"I'm just asking." Danny chuckled as he helped Ronnie into the car.

* * *

Ronnie looked at the large plate in front of her. She groaned loudly. God, she loved food. She seemed to be eating more and more lately.

"So, I was thinking maybe like a dinosaur theme for Chris' room." Danny said. Ronnie shrugged as she shoveled some pasta into her mouth.

"We'll see." She mumbled, "I was thinking something more neutral, not really many designs, maybe a colour scheme or something." She said.

"We'll see." Danny winked. Ronnie shoveled some food into her mouth.

"This tastes so much better now that I'm pregnant."

"Gee, thanks." He chuckled as he shook his head.

"I was thinking…Do you think I should call my mother?" Danny stared at Ronnie.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why? Because I haven't talked to her for like over a year. She doesn't know we're getting married this year. She doesn't know about Christian or Christopher." Ronnie said.

"Right. My parents don't know either." Danny said, "I kind of like it that way." Ronnie nodded.

"Well, I don't. I like my mother." She said.

"Then tell her. I never said you couldn't tell her about the babies." Danny said as he finished his food, "Do what ever you want." Ronnie's lip began to tremble, "What's wrong?"

"You're mad at me." She whispered.

"What? No I'm not." Danny said. Ronnie covered her face.

"Yes you are. You d-don't care about what I do." She sobbed. Danny sighed deeply. It was her hormones.

"I care what you do, Ronnie." He said. "If you want to tell your mother, then go ahead. I'll be right by your side if you want."

"Really?" Ronnie sniffled.

"Really." Danny said as he stood up. Ronnie smiled.

"I'll tell my mother then." Ronnie said with a smile on her face, "I didn't mean to blow up at you like that."

"It's all right." Danny chuckled, "Why don't you go get changed and then lay down foe awhile. I'll clean up here."

"All right." Ronnie shuffled to the bedroom. Danny shook his head. Pregnancy hormones. You got to love them.


	22. Reality

****

April 17th, 2003

Week 22

Ronnie tried fixing the shirt that clung tightly to her body. She had seemed to grow two dress sizes over night. When would this growing stop? She would explode before she gave birth to Christopher, she assumed. She waddled down the hallway to the nursery.

Danny was finishing up the nursery. Ronnie was very proud of it. The walls were a nice sea mist green. They had picked out a simple blue and green patchwork quilt and set for the crib. It matched the cherry furniture perfectly. It would be a great room for a young boy to grow up in.

"Hey there." Ronnie smiled, "What are you doing?"

"Every boy needs a train set." Danny smiled flicking on the power switch. A train started going around the room. Ronnie watched it carefully.

"It's perfect." Ronnie grinned. Danny looked up at her belly.

"You like it, Chris?" He crawled over and put his hands on her belly. Christopher kicked against Ronnie's stomach.

"He hears you. He agrees. He loves it." She giggled.

"Good." Danny kissed her stomach before he got up. "Is it snowing really bad out there?" 

"It just stopped and it looks very beautiful out there."

"Then let's go out." Danny said, "Let's go for a walk and just relax." Ronnie chuckled softly.

"We're going to freeze our asses off." Ronnie smiled.

"You have a cute ass so it doesn't matter." Danny winked.

* * *

Ronnie shivered slightly.

"It's starting to warm up at least." She said. Danny nodded.

"Snows melting." He said. Ronnie chuckled.

"I have eyes." She winked. "It'll be bikini weather soon and I can't wear one."

"Oh you can wear one if you want. I'll think it's sexy."

"But I wont." Ronnie said watching a man shovel up the slush.

"Just think, in eighteen weeks, Christopher will be here." He said.

"I'm nervous." She said. "What if I can't stand the pain?"

"You can do it." He said, "You've been through a lot on this will be nothing. You'll go through it with ease and want to do it again."

"Oh you think so do you?" Ronnie laughed.

"I know so." He said, "You're going to make a terrific mother."

"I really hope so." Ronnie sighed softly as she found a bench and sat down in it, "I want Christopher to have a wonderful life."

"He already does." He said as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "We're going to be great parents."

"I can't wait just to see what he looks like, Danny." Ronnie said, "His blond hair and blue eyes." Danny smiled softly at her.

"You think that's what he'll have?" He asked. Ronnie nodded.

"I am sure that's what he'll have, unless he's bald for the first few months." Danny laughed out loud.

"No boy of mine will have a bald head." He said, "Baldness doesn't run in my family so he's in the clear." Ronnie chuckled.

"I wouldn't care if he was bald or not." She said. Both of them sighed in unison. They were very excited to have him there in their arms, but they still had a while. They would have to wait.

See the actual set Ronnie and Danny chose (with different furniture of course:

http://www.babyuniverse.com/kit.asp?id=229

May 1st, 2003

Week 24

Danny sat at his desk looking over a couple of final reports. Sometimes he wondered why he was still a teacher. He got no respect at Winslow High, Neither from the Students or faculty. Okay Ronnie and Marilyn were the exceptions.

"Danny, are you going to stay there all night?" Marla stood in the doorway. Danny looked up and frowned at her.

"Do you have a problem with me staying here?" He asked her.

"No, I just have a problem with you." Marla smiled.

"Listen, Marla, this is my classroom so just leave." He said.

"Yours? I believe it's the school." She said.

"Why are you such a bitch towards me?" Danny asked.

"Because you deserve someone to keep you in line." Marla said.

"You're unbelievable." Danny chuckled, "Just leave."

"I will." Marla said, "When I'm good and Ready." She took a seat in front of Danny. He narrowed his eyes.

"Fine." He said and looked back at his papers.

"Why don't you leave?" Marla asked.

"I will when I'm good and ready." Danny smirked marking a paper. Marla shook her head with disgust.

"Don't you have a fiancée to get home to?" She asked.

"Go grab your broom and fly, Marla." Danny growled and started to gather up all of his papers. He couldn't deal with her anymore. She was so mean and rude to him. He never did anything to her. She shouldn't be treating him like this.

"Are you insinuating that I'm a witch?" Marla asked.

"No. Just a bitch." Danny said as he got up, "Have a good night."

* * *

Danny growled as he slammed the front door.

"Hello." Ronnie chuckled. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know if I can work there any more, Babe." He said.

"Oh yes you can." Ronnie said, "There's on two more weeks and then it'll be summer vacation." Danny plopped down on the couch.

"That's not soon enough." He sighed, "Why is Marla the way she is?" Ronnie shrugged and sat down next to him.

"I have no idea." Ronnie said as she put his hand on her belly.

"Hi Chris." He smiled slightly, "At least summer vacation is the sign of his arrival." Ronnie returned his smile.

"Are you excited?" She asked softly. Danny nodded.

"I'm exited to see Christopher and I'm excited to marry you." Danny said kissing Ronnie softly.

"I can't believe we're getting married this year." Ronnie said, "I feel so unsexy right now. I don't think I could fit my leg into my wedding dress right now."

"You'll be back to your original size by December. Don't worry." Danny smiled as he hugged his fiancée; "I can't wait to marry you, Ronnie. We've been focusing a lot on Chris, but we can't forget that we're getting married." Ronnie laughed.

"My parents have been calling a lot so they won't let me forget." Ronnie chuckled. "You nervous about meeting my parents?" Danny nodded.

"I have every right to be nervous." Danny said, "I've never met them and they could disapprove of me."

"They won't disapprove and if they did I could care less." Ronnie smiled, "I love you so much, Danny. Thank you for entering my life." Danny smiled softly as he hugged her. He couldn't tell her enough how much she had enriched his life. They loved each other so much. They couldn't wait to become parents and husband and wife.


	23. Getting closer

****

May 29th, 2003

Week 28

Finally, the seniors were gone. It was summer vacation. Ronnie waddled down the sidewalk trying to catch up with Danny.

"Wait up, dumb ass." Ronnie growled, "I can't run the same way I used to, Daniel." Danny turned around and smiled at her.

"It's pretty funny watching you try though." He winked.

"Very funny, Hanson." Ronnie grabbed his hand, "So where are we going exactly?" Danny gave her hand a small squeeze.

"You'll just need to wait and see there, Rons." He said.

"Rons? Since when did you start calling me Rons?" Ronnie couldn't help but to laugh.

"Since now." Danny said leading her into a dim restaurant. She frowned at him.

"Why are we here?" She asked looking around.

"Well, I thought we needed a nice dinner alone while we're still alone. We have this whole place to ourselves." Danny said.

"This is so sweet." Ronnie said running her hand over her stomach. "Can we get a lot to eat or is it too expensive?"

"You can eat whatever your little heart desires." Danny said.

"Oh don't you ever say that to a pregnant woman ever again." Ronnie chuckled as a waiter led them over to the middle of the restaurant. "Can I at least have some steak and cheesecake?"

"Like I said sweetheart, anything that you want." Danny and Ronnie sat down and immediately started to look through the menu. Every now and then, Ronnie looked up at Danny and smiled. God, she loved him so much. She couldn't even express all the love that was in her heart. She couldn't believe she had doubted that awhile back. Now they had a baby coming and an angel in heaven. Ronnie wanted to stay with Danny forever.

"My name is Mitchell. May I start you off with your drink order and some appetizer?" The waiter asked them. Danny nodded.

"Pepsi for me and for you, _Rons_?"

"Um, some Ice tea, mozzarella sticks, and a garden salad with Italian dressing please." Ronnie smiled as she handed the waiter her menu.

"Did you leave any room for dinner?" Danny laughed softly.

"Yes." She said, "This will hold me until then."

"I hope you leave something for me to eat." Danny said. "I know what I want for dinner anyway."

"Me too. Shrimp pasta." Ronnie smacked her lips.

"Chicken primavera for me." Danny said. They sat there for a few minutes in silence. They were soaking it up, just being with each other. Soon, they wouldn't be alone. Ronnie smiled.

"What are you thinking about right now?" She asked.

"Me? I was thinking about how gorgeous you are right now." 

"No you weren't." Ronnie laughed, "What were you really thinking about."

"I'm serious, Ronnie." He said, "I was thinking how pregnancy really makes your beauty just pop out." Ronnie smirked.

"So are you saying I was ugly before I was pregnant?"

"That's not what I'm saying at all." He said with a laugh. "I was also thinking that our waiter's name is Mitchell and that's Christian's middle name." Ronnie nodded.

"That thought actually came into my mind also." She said.

"He's giving us a sign for us to enjoy ourselves tonight." He said.

"I am enjoying myself." Ronnie said softly. It warmed her heart to think that her boy in heaven was watching out for her and her pregnancy. It made her feel comfortable and safe.

July 11th, 2003

Week 34

Ronnie looked at herself in the mirror. She looked absolutely disgusting according to herself. Never wear a bathing suit when you were about nine months pregnant. She sighed deeply.

"We don't have to go to the beach do we?" She asked.

"No, but don't you want to?" Danny asked looking at her.

"I don't know." Ronnie sighed as she turned to face her fiancée; "Maybe this is a bad idea, Danny. Let's just go to the lake and picnic there instead. There's a lot of tree I can hide behind."

"If that's what you really want then we can." Danny smiled.

"That's what I really want." Ronnie smiled softly. 

"I'll put the picnic basket in the back seat of the car and come get you." He said walking out of the room. Ronnie sighed as she grabbed her bathrobe. Why couldn't today be her due date? Ronnie waddled out into the hallway until Danny came up the stairs and took her hand. "Let's go, Chica."

* * *

Ronnie held her bathrobe closed tightly as much as she could as they walked out towards the lake. Danny made fun of her as he led her to a picnic table by the water. Ronnie eased herself down onto the bench as Danny looked at her.

"Take your robe off, Babe. You need the colour." He said.

"Is anyone here?" Ronnie looked around her.

"No, Baby. It's just the two of us." Danny said kicking his shoes off.

"Okay." Ronnie said as she removed her bathrobe. Danny smiled and extended his hand, "What?" She looked at him oddly.

"Let's go swimming. It'll make you feel a lot better." He said.

"How so?" She asked as she pulled herself up.

"There won't be as much pressure on your back and your feet." Danny said, "Trust me. It'll be better." She smiled at him.

"How do you know all of this?" Ronnie asked him.

"I've been reading a lot of pregnancy books." Danny chuckled sticking his foot into the water. 

"My little reader." Ronnie winked as she waddled into the water.

"See? It's not really that cold." He said, "Nice and warm."

"My smart man." She said as she wadded in. She groaned softly. She could already feel the pressure being lifted off of her body.

"Just float there and relax." Danny said. Ronnie giggled softly.

"That's what I was planning on doing." Ronnie closed her eyes and let her body float to the surface. It was so relaxing. She just heard the water's current and Danny swimming around her. "I love you for making me do this." Danny chuckled.

"See? I knew you'd like it in the end." He said swimming over to her, "You look like a-"

"A what? A whale?" Ronnie looked at him, "Come on say it."

"That's not what I was going to say, Ronnie." Danny laughed.

"Oh." Ronnie frowned, "What were you going to say then?"

"I was going to say you look like a beautiful mermaid."

"Oh please." Ronnie laughed as she stared to swim away. Danny swam after her.

"Enjoy this time, Ronnie." He said. Ronnie looked at him with a touch of sadness

"I am enjoying it, Danny, I am." She said softly.


	24. Meetage

****

July 25th, 2003

Week 36

Sweat poured off of her body. Her hair clung to her back. It was almost a hundred degrees outside and mixing that with being pregnant didn't help Ronnie one bit. The pregnancy was taking a toll on her body and she was ready to get it over with.

"I can't do this." Ronnie groaned. Danny made sure the air conditioner was on the highest it could go.

"Want me to go get you some ice cream?" Danny asked.

"I want this baby out." Ronnie moaned. He smiled and sat behind her. He ran his thumbs down her back, "That feels good."

"The magical Hanson hands." He snickered.

"Is the air conditioner on?" Ronnie started to groan again.

"Yeah it is." Danny said. Ronnie growled and got up.

"This is fucking ridiculous." She growled stalking to the air conditioner, "Why the hell doesn't it work right?"

"It's working just fine, Ronnie." Danny said. Ronnie shot him an evil look and stalked to the bathroom, "Ronnie?"

"I'm taking an ice cold shower." Ronnie said pulling her shirt off and turning the water on; "I hate being pregnant."

"You know you love it." Danny said as he watched her climb into the shower. She shook her head as she soaked her hair.

"I do not love it." She said, "We're only doing this once."

"We'll see. We do need a daughter." Danny said.

"Maybe Christopher will come out Christine." Ronnie muttered and let the water chill her large body. Why did this suck so much?

"You look gorgeous." Danny said. Ronnie opened her eyes up.

"I can't believe you're looking at me!" She snapped.

"Why shouldn't I look at you?" Danny asked.

"Because. That's why." Ronnie said. Boy was Ronnie moody.

"Want me to get in there and massage your back?" He asked.

"There'll be shrinkage." Ronnie said. Danny chuckled gently.

"That's okay. I'm not trying to impress you." He said taking his shorts off. Ronnie couldn't help but to giggle.

"I can't believe this is almost over." Ronnie said. "Soon we'll be holding him in our arms." Danny smiled as he climbed into the shower with her.

"We survived the pregnancy. We did pretty well." Danny said running his hands down her back. She groaned slightly.

"You think Christian will make this labour go okay?"

"Yeah, he will be holding your hand through out the whole thing." Danny chuckled. Ronnie smiled softly as she leaned back against him.

"This is nice." She whispered. Danny wrapped his arms around his fiancée and placed his hands on her stomach.

"Very nice." Danny said, "So we have everything all ready and everything?" Ronnie nodded and closed her eyes.

"Nursery done and Hospital bag is already in the car. I don't think there's anything else left for us to do but wait." Ronnie said. 

"Good. I can wait well." Danny chuckled. Ronnie smiled softly. She hoped she could wait well. She was sure this pregnancy would go even slower now.

August 9th, 2003

Week 38

Ronnie felt like a boat. No, she felt more like a house with a whale inside of it. Two weeks…She was counting down the days. She really hoped she would go earlier. Ronnie had been trying all the wives tales she could think of. She and Danny had sex a lot more. She had eaten an entire jar of hot peppers. She and Danny had driven down bumpy roads. She would have gotten down on her hands and knees to scrub the floor, but she couldn't get all the way down there. They had concluded that Christopher would could when he was good and ready.

"Danny? You out of the shower?" She asked as she waddled down the hallway. The sound of water seeped from the bathroom. She sighed softly as the doorbell rang. "Coming." It took her a lot longer in the last few weeks to walk. She opened the door and her face fell. A very well dressed, Vicki and Edward Cook stood in front of her. Ronnie's heart pounded. "Mom. Dad."

"Veronica." Vicki smile brightly, "Oh look at yourself. You're as big as a house." She wrapped her arms around Ronnie's shoulders.

"Thanks." Ronnie mumbled.

"Be kind Vicki." Edward smiled, "Pumpkin, how are you?"

"In shock." Ronnie pulled away, "Why are you here?"

"Well, your mother was in town for a conference so we decided to see our baby." Edward said as he walked into the apartment.

"Oh." Ronnie rubbed her neck. She heard the water shut off.

"So…This apartment…It's very quaint." Vicki said as she looked around.

"That's what I was going for, Mother." Ronnie said softly, "I'll be right back. Make yourselves at home." She rushed down the hallway and burst into the bathroom, "Oh my fucking god."

"Are you okay??" Danny wrapped a towel around him.

"No! My parents are here." The colour drained from Danny's face.

"Your…Your parents?" He stuttered. Ronnie nodded.

"They're sitting in our living room right now." Ronnie said, "Oh Danny. I can't deal with them right now. They've been here for three minutes and I've already been insulted twice." He nodded.

"Um…okay…Let me get dressed." Danny mumbled and rushed to the bedroom. Ronnie shivered as she walked out to the living room. Her mother was flipping through a photo album.

"Danny will be right out. He was in the shower." She said. Vicki nodded.

"You're a lot paler than you used to be. You need to get more sun." Vicki said. Edward chuckled softly at his wife.

"I know, Mother." Ronnie sighed softly as Danny walked out.

"Ah…Hi." Danny said. Ronnie took Danny's hand.

"Mom…Dad, this is Danny." She said softly. Edward stood up.

"Pleased to meet you, Son." He extended his hand.

"Likewise, Sir." Danny said shaking it. He looked at Vicki.

"Don't min my wife. Her bark is worse than her bite." He chuckled. Vicki narrowed her eyes and stood up.

"It's nice to meet you, Daniel." Vicki said not extending her hand.

"Same here, Ma'am." Danny said. Boy was he nervous. Ronnie had always told him her parents were difficult, but this was ridiculous. "May I get you some iced Tea or lemonade?"

"Ice tea would be fine." Vicki said as she sat back down.

"How was your drive?" Ronnie asked as she eased herself down.

"Vicki complained the whole time." Edward laughed.

"What's new?" Ronnie asked.

"Veronica." Vicki frowned deeply. Ronnie chuckled.

"Sorry, Mother." Ronnie said.

"So…Daniel…He's….different." Vicki said. Ronnie shook her head.

"He's from Brooklyn if that's what you mean." Ronnie said.

"Yes…I suppose it is." Vicki said. She still looked uncomfortable.

"Mother, you don't have to stay." Ronnie said, "You made your appearance." Vicki breathed out deeply.

"Thank you." Vicki chuckled as she stood up. Danny walked back in, "Oh Daniel, I'm so sorry to cause so much trouble but Edward and I really must go now. Thank you for the lovely time."

"Oh." Danny stood there with the ice tea. Ronnie chuckled.

"I'll drink it all, Sweetie." She said leading her parents out.

"Ronnie, cal us soon." Edward said, "Before you're wedding."

"I will, Daddy." Ronnie chuckled giving him a kiss.

"Let us know when…that baby comes." Vicki said. Ronnie smiled softly.

"We will." She said.

"Make sure you eat right before you get married." Vicki said, "We want you to fit into your dress." Ronnie nodded.

"I'll be sure to." Ronnie said, "Goodbye."

"Bye, Ronnie." Edward took his wife's hand and walked to the elevator. Ronnie shut the door and looked at Danny.

"I hope we don't turn out like that." She said. Danny chuckled.

"We wont. I promise." Danny leaned over and kissed her softly. He caressed her stomach softly. No matter what her parents would throw at her, she would be strong. She would be a good mother and a good wife…not like her mother.


	25. The Big Day

****

August 23rd, 2003

Week 40

7:32 am

Danny shuffled out into the kitchen. Why was he eating so much during this pregnancy? He had gained about fifteen pounds since Ronnie got pregnant and now he was eating again.

"Eggs and bacon sound really good and of course a nice big mug of coffee." Danny mumbled to himself. He quietly moved around the kitchen. Ronnie was still sound asleep and she needed her sleep.

Danny started to hum to himself as he cracked the eggs. Ronnie would wake up to an amazing breakfast and give him a huge kiss. He chuckled softly and poured the eggs onto the skillet.

"Danny?" Ronnie waddled into the kitchen. He frowned deeply as he looked at her.

"You're suppose to be asleep, Ronnie. I was going to make you breakfast in bed." He said with a chuckle, "Did I wake you?"

"No." Ronnie smiled as she watched Danny, "Will that be done soon?"

"Yes." Danny chuckled, "You starved?"

"Nope. I'm not too hungry for once." Ronnie said rubbing her stomach. "My water broke." Danny spun around as his eyes widened.

"Your...Your w-water broke?" Danny stuttered. "Your water actually broke??"

"Yes." Ronnie chuckled gently, "We have time to eat though. It smells very good. You should eat something." Danny shook his head.

"Your water broke and you want to eat?" Danny asked shutting the stove off, "We need to get to the hospital. You're having a baby!!" Ronnie laughed softly as she watched him.

"I guess I am having a baby huh?" Ronnie smiled.

"Let's go." Danny said as he took her hand.

"We're having a baby, Danny." Ronnie said softly. Danny looked at her. His heart was pounding in his chest. He looked scared.

"Are you nervous?" He asked her softly. She nodded.

"Just a little bit." She smiled. Danny leaned over and kissed her.

"Everything will be fine. I'll be by your side the entire time."

"Oh I know you will." Ronnie chuckled as she waddled to the door.

9:25 am

Two hours later

Ronnie lay in the hospital bed, trying to rest. Her contractions were two minutes apart and she was dilated five centimeters. The doctors said she was moving along quickly. Good genes, Ronnie guessed. Her mother had her in seven hours. Danny walked back into the room and sat down.

"I called Steven and our parents. They're all pretty excited."

"Mom isn't coming is she?" Ronnie asked as she shifted.

"No." Danny chuckled, "But my mother might."

"I like her." Ronnie mumbled, "There's so much pressure."

"Well, there's a baby coming from you." He laughed softly.

"No, shit." She laughed softly. Dr. White walked into the room.

"How are you feeling, Veronica?" He asked as he looked at her chart.

"Like I'm in labour. It's really painful." She said to him.

"You sure you don't want an epidural?" He asked. She nodded.

"I'm sure. I want to try to do this natural." Ronnie said

"Very well." He said putting some gloves on, "Let me check to see if you've dilated anymore." Ronnie nodded as she shifted.

"Is there anything I can do to try to make the pain better?" Danny asked him.

"The pain will be there, but massage her back. Her lower back mostly." Dr White said as he examined Ronnie, "Well, you're still five centimeters dilated so you have awhile yet." Ronnie sighed.

"Maybe if I run up and down the hallways, He'll come faster."

"Maybe but I wouldn't recommend it." Dr White chuckled.

"I'll massage your back, Rons." Danny leaned over kissed her softly. She edged over onto her side.

"Please do so." Ronnie whispered softly. Danny put his hands on her lower back and started to massage it slowly. She groaned loudly, "This feel so good, Baby."

"Relieving some of the pressure?" Danny asked.

"No, but it feels good." Ronnie chuckled. Danny smiled softly.

"I'll do this as long as you want me to, All right?" He asked her. Ronnie nodded slowly. A contraction started to coarse through her body. Danny held her hand, "Breath through it."

"Shut…Up." She groaned loudly, She squeezed his hand until it passed, "Oh fuck. This sucks."

"I know it does." He kissed her softly.

__

1:30 PM

4 hours later

Ronnie whimpered softly. She was at this for about six hours and she didn't know how much more of this she could take.

"Oh Chris. Hurry up. Don't make mommy hurt much more." She whispered softly. Someone knocked on the door, "Come in."

"Is someone having a baby in here?" Harry walked in.

"Harry!" Ronnie grinned brightly, "What are you doing here?"

"Danny called me and said you were having a baby."

"Yes! I am!" Ronnie clapped her hands, "I'm so glad you came. I've really missed talking to you." Harry smiled sitting next to her.

"Me too." He said, "How are you feeling?" Ronnie sighed softly.

"I want Christopher out of me. I'm in so much pain, Harry." Ronnie said, "I don't know how people have five or six kids."

"It gets easier with every birth I suspect." Harry chuckled.

"Hold my hand." Ronnie started to groan. Harry's eyes widened.

"Contraction?" He asked as he took her hand. She nodded, "Oh god."

"Shit…" Ronnie moaned loudly. She breathed in quickly. "Oh god…" Ronnie exhaled and started to relax.

"You should try to get some rest, Ronnie." He said.

"I cant." Ronnie moaned, "I need this over with." A nurse walked in to take her blood pressure, "Can I have him now??"

"You're in active labour, ma'am, but its still in the early stage of it." The nurse chuckled.

"Oh don't chuckle at me." Ronnie glared at her.

"She's just doing her job, Ronnie." Harry said, "Want me to go get Danny?" Ronnie nodded as she shifted. She was so thirsty and uncomfortable. Why did people do this more than once? Danny walked back into the room.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. Ronnie chuckled to herself.

"Will people please stop asking me that?" She shook her head. Danny smiled and kissed her softly.

"Just hang in there, baby."

__

5:29 PM

Four hours later

Danny cradled the sobbing Ronnie in his arms. He couldn't handle seeing her In all of this pain. He knew he didn't dare say it out loud, but he really wished he could take all of her pain away.

"God, Danny, oh god." Ronnie sobbed.

"It's okay. You're doing wonderful." Danny whispered.

"N-No, I'm not." She sobbed again, "I c-cant do this, Danny."

"Yes you can." Danny pushed her sweaty hair off of her forehead; "Do you want me to put your hair up?"

"Pl-Please." Ronnie whimpered. Danny smiled softly and grabbed a rubber band. He pulled all of her hair up and put it in a bun. Ronnie relaxed slightly, "This contractions...are one on top of...another." Danny nodded softly.

"I know. You're getting closer to have our son." Danny said.

"What if we can't do this Danny? What if we're not good parents?" Ronnie asked as she looked at him.

"We'll be terrific parents." Danny said, "I hope."

"It's not like w-we can trade him in if w-we break him, Danny." Ronnie cried softly, "We c-can't screw up."

"We won't. Christian will be watching over us and he will make sure we don't screw up with Christopher, Okay?" he asked.

"Okay." Ronnie whispered as she held his hand tightly. She groaned loudly as her contraction decided to tear through her again. These contractions were lasting a lot longer, usually around one-minute long. Danny kissed her head.

"You're doing great baby." He whispered.

"Oh shit..." Ronnie wailed, "I'm too tired. I can't do this."

"You haven't even started the hard part, Darling." He said.

"I know." Ronnie moaned. "I h-hate th-this."

"I know, Baby. I know you do.' he whispered holding his sobbing fiancée.

__

7:35 PM

Two hours later

Ronnie moaned loudly as she writhed in bed. There was so much pressure. She felt like she had to go to the bathroom.

"Oh god....D-Danny?" Ronnie moaned. Danny looked up from the magazine.

"What? You okay?" He asked her.

"I n-need to push. G-Get the doctor please." Ronnie said.

"Are you sure?" His eyes widened as he stood up.

"YES!!" She screamed. Ronnie gritted her teeth trying to hold back the urge to push. She wanted to wait until the doctor came in. She wanted to make sure she could start. All she wanted was to hold Christopher and see if he looked like Ronnie or Danny or both of them mixed together.

"You about ready?" Dr. White came in with a smile on his face.

"I _AM_ ready." Ronnie said with a whimper, "I just need to push."

"All right. Let's see..." he said sitting in front of Ronnie, "Yeah. You are fully dilated. I believe this is it." Danny smiled weakly.

"We're going to be parents soon." he said.

"On the next contraction you may push." Dr. White said.

"O-Okay." Ronnie whispered taking Danny's hand. She was so scared to give birth, but there was no going back right now. Ronnie held Danny's hand so tightly he thought she would break it as she started to push. "Oh god...."

"That's it, Ronnie." Danny whispered.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up." Ronnie cried softly.

"You're doing great, Ronnie." Dr. White smiled, "Show this room full of men what it's really like." Ronnie groaned.

"Fuck...them." Ronnie growled as she pushed. She let out a small scream and collapsed against the bed.

"Wonderful, Ronnie." Dr. White said, "You're crowning."

"Th-Thank god." Ronnie whimpered. Danny wiped off her forehead.

"You're doing great." Danny beamed with happiness.

"Oh shut up, Danny. You don't have to do this." She hissed.

"Okay, this next contraction push as hard as you can." Dr. white said. "Come on, Ronnie. You can do it."

"Oh god..." Ronnie groaned loudly and started to push. The pain was unbearable, but yet it felt really good.

"You're doing it." Danny whispered.

"Fuck...Fuck!!" Ronnie cried loudly.

"That's it." Dr. White smiled, "Beautiful head of blond hair."

"Really?" Danny smiled as Ronnie tried to relax.

"Yes." Dr. White said, "The next push you should have the head out and then you have the hardest part, Okay?" Ronnie nodded.

"Okay." She whispered as she licked her lips. "Let's go."

"All right." Danny chuckled softly. Ronnie gritted her teeth and started to push as hard as she could. She took her frustration out on her pushing.

"That's it! That's it!" Dr. White exclaimed. "The head it out."

"It is!?" Ronnie cried out as she relaxed slightly.

"Yes." Dr. White chuckled, "Beautiful baby."

"I w-want to see!" Ronnie cried. Danny smiled.

"Push and you'll be able to hold him soon." Danny said.

"M-My baby." Ronnie moaned as she started to push.

"That's it. One...two...three...four." Danny whispered as he slipped his arm around her shoulders, trying to help.

"Ahh!!" Ronnie screamed trying to focus on the rainbow painting that hung on the wall across from the bed.

"That's it, Ronnie." Danny whispered. His heart was pounding in his chest. He was going to be a dad soon.

"Oh god. Oh god." Ronnie groaned loudly.

"You almost have it, Ronnie." Dr White said, "One more push."

"I c-can't." Ronnie sobbed, "I'm so tired."

"Yes you can do it." Danny said, "Come on."

"I c-cant." Ronnie sobbed. Danny wiped off her forehead.

"Yes you can." Danny said, "You can do it for Christian and Christopher." Ronnie whimpered softly.

"O-Okay." Ronnie said. She breathed in deeply. This was it. Ronnie pushed hard. She pushed with everything she had. Then, in one instant, the major pressure was gone and there was a glorious sound filling the room. A baby was crying.

"It's a boy." Dr. White smiled as he held up the screaming baby. Tears streamed down Danny's face.

"H-he's here." He whispered.

"Oh god." Ronnie sobbed as the baby was placed on her chest, "Hi baby." The nurse rubbed the baby with a towel.

"He's gorgeous." Danny whispered. He couldn't take his eyes off his boy. Ronnie looked up at Danny and smiled brightly.

"He's here." She whispered.

"He sure is." Danny reached out and touched his son. The baby's bright blue eyes slowly opened. Danny's heart stopped beating. "Welcome to the world, Christopher Daniel Hanson."


	26. Closer

****

Note: I don't rip off from anyone. All my stories are original. If I take an idea from someone, I credit him or her. But I never take from stories or books or movies. People usually suggest things to me. But so far all my BP stories have been from my head or from personal experience. If I rip off something, I usually do it from my other nine-fanfiction stories in different categories LMAO, but again, I haven't done it here. Sorry that people think that, but it's the truth. Anyway, Enjoy the series.

September 7th, 2003

They were parents. Life would never be the same again. Christopher was a lovely baby, but his favourite thing to do was to cry. School was starting in a week and Danny was stressed. How would he be able to leave Ronnie with a brand new baby? She said she could handle it, but he wasn't sure. She was still so weak and tired after the labour. Frankly, it was worrying him.

"Come on, Buddy." Danny put Christopher on the dresser top. "You're a very wet little guy." 

Danny pulled off the wet diaper. He had done this so many times the past two weeks, but he didn't care. He tossed it in the pail and carefully wiped his boy. He touched the tenderly little bellybutton and tossed the wipe away.

"Let's make you look handsome for mommy." Danny pulled a blue romper over Christopher's head as Ronnie walked in.

"He already does look handsome." Ronnie smiled and shuffled into the bedroom. Christopher whimpered slightly when his blue eyes focused on Ronnie.

"Looks like he wants mommy." Danny chuckled as he handed the baby over to his fiancée.

"No. He just wants my breast." Ronnie said walking over to the rocking chair, "My Breast feels like it's going to fall off." Danny groaned as he leaned back to watch her nurse him.

"I don't want it to fall off. I enjoy your breasts." He said.

"And look where that got us." Ronnie chuckled.

"It gave us a gorgeous son." He said, "Who do he looks like the most do you think?" Ronnie shrugged.

"I think mostly me." She said. Danny nodded in agreement.

"Man, I have a very gorgeous family." Danny said with a smile. "I'll leave you two alone." He blew them a kiss and left the nursery. Ronnie let out a very deep sigh as she looked at Christopher.

"Oh sweet heart. I hope I'm doing this right." Ronnie said, "I don't know what I'm doing. This isn't what I thought it would be like, Son. Not that I thought it was going to be a breeze, but…It's so much harder. I don't know if I can do it." Danny stood in the hallway listening to her. His heart was breaking. Did she really feel that way? Maybe after loosing Christian she wasn't ready for a baby like he thought she was. He walked back in.

"Why don't you come lay down, Ronnie?" Danny said softly, "Chris and I will join you." She looked up at him with sad eyes.

"All right." Ronnie slowly stood up and shuffled to the bedroom with Christopher still attached to her. Danny smiled softly.

"Thank you, Ronnie." He said. She turned to him.

"For what?" She asked.

"For doing everything you're doing." Danny said, "Thank you for being such a wonderful mother. I don't think I could do this with out you." Ronnie stared at him and a smile spread across her face.

"I couldn't do this without you either." She went back into the bedroom. Danny sighed with relief. Maybe Ronnie just had postpartum depression and was feeling overwhelmed. 

September 21st, 2003

Their wedding was in three months. Everything was getting stressful. They had to make sure the hall and church was still open. They had to double check all of the RSVPs. Danny had to go for another fitting for his tux. Ronnie was really stressing that she couldn't loose the weight that she needed to loose to fit back into her wedding dress.

"How's the baby?" Marilyn peered over Danny's shoulder.

"He's fine. Getting big." Danny mumbled. She sat down next to him.

"You're mumbling. What's wrong?" She asked. Danny looked up.

"Ronnie left it to me to pick out our wedding cake." He said.

"And that's a problem?" Marilyn asked. Danny nodded.

"Yes. I don't want to mess this up." He said. Marilyn chuckled softly.

"You won't mess this up." She said, "You have some taste too."

"No I don't." He said, "I would get Twinkies and sparklers if I could." Marilyn shook her head.

"No you wouldn't." She said, "Think with Ronnie in mind."

"I can't Marilyn." He said pushing the three pictures to her, "You're a woman right?"

"Ah…Last time I checked." She chuckled.

"Then look at these. These are the three I think Ronnie would like." He said, "Which one would you like if it was your wedding?"

"Let me see." Marilyn looked at all of the pictures, "Well, are any of these chocolate? I wouldn't get chocolate, just in case she dropped a piece on her dress." Danny nodded.

"The second one is chocolate." He said. Marilyn tossed the picture over her shoulder. Danny frowned slightly.

"Okay. Let's see. Do you know what Ronnie's dress looks like?" Marilyn asked.

"No, but she said it's cream coloured and not white." Danny said. Marilyn nodded and threw the first picture away.

"And here's your cake." She handed him the last photo. "It's perfect." Danny looked at it.

"You think so?" He asked. Marilyn nodded.

"Trust me. She'll love it." She said, "Now if you'll excuse me. We need to get to class."

* * *

As soon as he stepped off of the elevator he could hear Christopher's screams. Danny sighed softly. Ronnie would be very touchy. He unlocked the door and saw Ronnie pacing back and forth.

"Hey, Babe." He said. Ronnie shot him a look.

"He's been crying non stop, Danny." She said, "Nothing has helped."

"Let me try." Danny said as he held out his arms.

"It's not going to work, Danny. He hasn't stopped for me." Ronnie said as she handed the screaming baby over to Danny.

"Let me just see." Danny bounced his son in his arms, "Hey Chris. Are you giving mommy a hard time? When I leave you with her, you're supposed to take care of her. You're the man of the house when I'm gone." Christopher immediately stopped crying. Ronnie looked at Danny with sad eyes.

"How did you do that?" Ronnie whispered. Danny shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe he just missed me." Danny said.

"Yeah. Maybe." Ronnie said, "I think I'm going to go take a nap since he's quiet now, Okay?" Danny nodded.

"All right. When you wake up, I'll have dinner on the table." He said. Ronnie smiled softly.

"You're so good to me, Sweetheart." She said.

"Only because you're good to me too." Danny said. Ronnie sighed and walked to the bedroom. Danny looked at Christopher. Ronnie was still having a hard time with adjusting to motherhood. It really worried him.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	27. Talking

****

October 6th, 2003

Closer. Everyday was closer to the wedding day. Ronnie was getting very stressed out, but she was trying to hide it. She was starting back at work today and it was very hard for her.

"Baby steps." Danny chuckled as they walked into the school.

"Don't mention babies." Ronnie smiled, "I need to call Martha and tell her to give Christopher his bottle when he wakes up."

"You're not doing anything but teaching." He said, "Martha has it under control." Ronnie sighed softly.

"Can I call her during my lunch break?" She asked him.

"Of course." He kissed her cheek. Ronnie held her head up high and headed back towards her classroom. She was really happy to be getting back into the swing of things.

"You've lost weight." Harvey looked at Ronnie. She chuckled softly.

"I had a baby, Lipshultz." She smiled.

"You had a baby??" Harvey's eyes widened.

"Christopher Daniel on August 23rd." She smiled. Harvey nodded.

"Children had to the world's hunger." He said. 

"I feed my child. He breastfeeds." Ronnie smirked. Harvey paled.

"I…I….Have a nice day, Ronnie." He waddled off. She shook her head and walked into the room. She smiled and looked around it. It was still in one piece. Very good. The students started to file in.

"Good morning, Class." Ronnie smiled softly.

"Morning Miss Cook." Sarah bounced up to the desk, "I'm so glad you're back. I was really excited to be on your class this year." Ronnie smiled softly.

"Thank you." She chuckled, "I'm happy to be back." Ronnie stood up as she picked up a pile of papers, "Okay, I've been updated on what you guys have been doing and reading so in my hand I have a pop quiz."

"Oh god." The class groaned loudly. Ronnie chuckled and passed the quizzes out. She smiled softly. This was exactly what she had been missing.

* * *

Ronnie sat at the table grading the pop quizzes. Marla sat next to her eating her yogurt.

"How did you loose all the weight quickly?" Marla asked. Ronnie looked up from the papers.

"Huh?" She looked at Marla oddly.

"How did you loose all your weight?" Marla asked, "I've been thinking about doing that too." Ronnie chuckled.

"I haven't done anything differently other than breastfeed a baby." Ronnie said, "They say that helps a lot." Marla frowned slightly.

"Oh…Well, I can't do that." Marla sighed, "I want to but I cant." Ronnie put her pen down and looked at Marla.

"Why cant you?" She asked. 

"Because I'm not married or even with anyone." Marla said, "I need a man to have a baby with." Ronnie shook her head.

"No you don't. Hundreds of women are having babies with out men nowadays." Ronnie said. Marla looked at her oddly, "Marla, you could adopt."

"Adoption is really great and everything, but that's not what I want. I want to feel the baby grow inside of me." Marla said, "That's an amazing experience. Isn't it?" Ronnie nodded.

"The best I've ever experienced." She said, "Well, there's invitro or something along those lines." Marla looked at her. She smiled slightly.

"I could do something like that?" She asked her.

"Of course. Marla, how many more years do you have left before you can't have babies anymore?" Ronnie asked her. Marla bit her lip.

"Not many." Marla said. Ronnie smiled and gathered her papers up.

"Then research it. Single mothers are great." She said standing up; "I need to get home to Chris. Call me if you need someone to talk to." Marla smiled softly.

"Thank you so much, Ronnie." She said. Ronnie shrugged and edged out of the break room.

"No problem." She waved and walked out. Ronnie chuckled to herself. 

October 20th, 2003

Ronnie pulled the dog costume over Christopher's head. Christopher burst into a fit of laughter. Ronnie smiled softly. She loved it now that Christopher was laughing. He was like a real person now.

"Doggies don't laugh. Doggies bark." Ronnie said. "Go. Bark bark bark." Christopher laughed harder. Danny leaned against the doorframe watching them.

"Do we have a farm in here?" He asked her.

"Just a dog." Ronnie held up Christopher, "How does he look?" Danny nodded with a grin.

"He's picture perfect." Danny said. Ronnie chuckled and stepped up to Danny.

"I guess it's good we're getting his photos done." She kissed him softly. He nodded as he led his family out. Christopher's first official photos, this was a big-ish moment in capturing his life moments.

* * *

Ronnie and Danny stood in a long line in the photo section of Wal-Mart. They had a one o'clock appointment and it seemed they were really backed up already. Danny utterly hated waiting in lines.

"We should go somewhere else." Danny said. Ronnie bounced Christopher in her arms.

"We're staying here." Ronnie said. Danny groaned loudly.

"The line is going so slow, Ronnie." Danny said looking at her, "Are these pictures a necessity?" Ronnie gave him a look, "Okay."

"Next!!!" The picture woman yelled. Ronnie smiled softly.

"Perfect. It's us." She said bringing Christopher over to the small platform, "This is my son's first photo session." The photographer looked at the baby and nodded.

"I'm sure he'll do fine." She said taking Christopher and placed him on the pillow. Danny stuffed his hands into his pockets

"Mommy and Daddy will be right here, Christopher." Ronnie smiled.

"He can't even see this far. He's a baby." Danny said with a chuckle.

"Oh shush up." Ronnie chuckled. Danny chuckled as he watched the photographer. She squeaked a stuffed duck to try to make Christopher laugh. The baby's eyes started to twinkle as he watched the duck.

"That's right." The photographer said as Christopher burst out laughing. Ronnie clapped her hands. These photos would turn out perfect. "He's a natural at this. He's a very handsome baby and I see a lot of ugly ones in here." Danny laughed softly.

"He takes after me." Danny beamed proudly. The photographer glanced at Danny and shook her head.

"No…. He looks more like mommy." She said. Ronnie laughed smacking his arm.

"More like me." She said. Danny gave her a look as the photographer picked Christopher up.

"Your pictures will be sent to you in a week." She said handing Christopher over. Ronnie nodded as she hugged her little puppy dog.

"Thank you so much." Ronnie looked at Danny; "We can go now." Danny cheered.

"Thank god." He said looking at the parents in line, "I see what she means about seeing a lot of ugly babies."

"Danny!!!" Ronnie blushed deeply and hurried out of the store. Danny chuckled. He liked doing that to her. He also liked not being in Wal-Mart. He was glad that was over. Maybe their photographer could take his Christmas photos at their wedding.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	28. Mr and Mrs Daniel Hanson

****

December 23rd, 2003

Ronnie's heart pounded in her chest. Sweat poured off of her palms. Today was her big day. She was finally getting married. She was finally going to be Mrs. Daniel Hanson. Ronnie smiled softly as her hairdresser began to pull the rollers out of her hair.

"Now you want it in a Juliet style?" The hairdresser asked.

"Yeah. That's what style my dress is in and I think it'll look nice." Ronnie said. The hairdresser nodded and pinned up half of Ronnie's hair.

"Who's walking you down the aisle?" She asked.

"Myself." Ronnie chuckled, "I couldn't think of anyone to walk me down."

"No dad. No friend or sibling?" She asked. Ronnie shook her head.

"There's a friend…. But I doubt he'd want to do it." She said.

"Did you ask him?" Ronnie shook her head.

"No I couldn't do that. Harry would think it was weird. He was in love with me, but I told him there was no way he could have me." Ronnie sighed slightly, "I want to walk down the aisle by myself. I need to feed my ego. I want everyone looking at me."

"That's understandable." She said as she did Ronnie's hair spray.

"Ronnie?" Harry knocked on the door. Ronnie blushed deeply.

"Harry!!" She wrapped her bathrobe around her.

"Can I come in?" He asked. Ronnie glanced at her hairdresser.

"I'm in a bathrobe, but yeah." Harry opened the door and walked in. He smiled softly, as he looked t her.

"Your hair is great." He said. Ronnie blushed.

"Thanks." She said, "How is Danny doing? Chris behaving himself?" Harry chuckled softly.

"Danny is about to throw up I think." Harry said, "Christopher is behaving himself." Ronnie smiled as she applied her make up.

"That's my boy." She said, "Can you tell I'm nervous?" Harry nodded.

"You're shaking like a leaf." He said putting his hand on her shoulder, "Don't be nervous, Ronnie. This will go perfectly. You and Danny are going to live a wonderful life together, I promise." Ronnie smiled softly at her friend.

"Thank you, Harry. That means a lot coming from you." She said softly.

* * *

Danny took in a deep breath. He was getting married. He was taking the final leap. He would be getting an old woman, the old ball and chain, and every other thing he could call Ronnie. There was no turning back now.

"I look good." He smiled fixing his tie as he looked into the mirror. He stepped out of the back room and walked to the altar. He looked around at all his friends and colleagues. 

"Looking good, Danny." Marla smiled as she sat down. Danny chuckled looking at her.

"Who invited you?" He asked.

"Your soon to be wife." Marla winked, "And I do mean it."

"No you don't." Danny shoved his hands into his pockets.

"She's telling the truth." Marilyn said, "Looking hot."

"Shut up." Danny chuckled, looking up at the cross above him. He felt a small pang in his heart. They should have married at a beach or somewhere else.

"You look like you're going to throw up." Marilyn said.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up." Danny mumbled.

"Breath." Marilyn reminded him. Father Steven McMichaels walked up to the altar extending his hand towards Danny.

"Good afternoon, Daniel." He said.

"Yeah, Hi." Danny said quickly shaking the father's hand. He looked over at Christopher and smiled softly. Christopher was bouncing on Steven's knee making bubbles with his spit. "Son, that's not too attractive." Danny took out a napkin from his pocket and wiped his lips. Christopher smiled even brighter at his father.

"I think he's just excited." Steven said.

"Thanks for holding him." Danny said, "Ronnie's parents didn't want to come." Steven nodded.

"I don't mind. It reminds me of when Brooke was a baby." He winked. Danny smiled softly.

"They grow up too fast don't they?" Danny asked.

"Way too fast, Danny. Enjoy Christopher while he's small. Before you know it, he'll be growing facial hair and driving." Steven said.

"Oh Don't say that." Danny chuckled straighten back up when he saw everyone getting back into their paces. "Is it time?"

"It's time." Harry sat back down with a smile upon his face.

"Great." Danny whispered. His heart was pounding so loudly in his chest, he thought everyone in the church could hear it.

"It'll be fine." Harry chuckled. The organist started to play _Carol of the Bells_, the piece Ronnie wanted her bride's maids to walk down the aisle to. She loved that song. Four of Ronnie's law school friends, dressed in maroon silky dresses, started to walk down the aisle. Danny smiled softly.

They returned his smile and stopped at the altar. Danny in haled deeply. This was it. This moment was finally here. He never thought it'd come. The music changed and Danny felt like he was going to throw up.

The doors opened up. Everyone stood up and turned. Ronnie stepped out. Danny's breath caught in his throat. She was utterly gorgeous. The cream coloured silk clung to her body as she walked down the aisle. Her train trailed behind her. Ronnie's hair was perfect. She looked like a beautiful angel walking towards him. She handed her bouquet to one of her bride's maid as she stopped at the altar. Danny stared at her in awe.

"You're gorgeous." He whispered. She chuckled.

"You're looking pretty good yourself." She said taking his hands.

"Welcome everyone. We are gathered here today to witness the joining of two souls, Veronica Cook and Daniel Hanson." The father said. "Marriage is a sacred vow. It's a vow that can't be broken. To be together, to be one, is divine bliss. These rings that I hold in my hand are the symbol of this marriage. They are a symbol of unity."

Danny smiled softly at Ronnie. God, he couldn't believe this moment was here. He was marrying the woman of his dreams. He was so lucky to have her and Christopher.

"Daniel, take the ring." The father handed him the ring. Danny's hand was shaking as he took the room. "Repeat after me. I, Daniel Hanson, take you, Veronica Cook, to be my lawfully wedded wife forever and beyond."

" I, D-Daniel Hanson, take you, Veronica C-Cook, to be my lawfully wedded wife forever and beyond." He whispered, sliding the ring onto her finger. Tears filled Ronnie's eyes.

"And, Veronica, please repeat after me. I, Veronica Cook, take you, Daniel Hanson, to be my lawfully wedded husband forever and beyond." The father said. Tears slid down her cheeks as she slid the ring onto his shaking hand.

"I, Veronica C-Cook, take you, Daniel Hanson, to be my lawfully w-wedded husband forever and beyond." She whispered.

"Do you Veronica vow to take all the sacred rights of marriage seriously?" The father asked. Ronnie nodded.

"I do." She whispered.

"And do you Daniel vow to take all the sacred rights of marriage seriously?" the father asked. Danny smiled slightly.

"I do." He said.

"Very good. Is there anyone in this church that feels that these two people should not be married? Speak now or forever hold your peace." The Father said. Marilyn cleared her throat. Marla couched slightly. A few snickers spread through out the church. Ronnie and Danny smiled slightly.

"I'll kill them." Danny whispered. Ronnie chuckled.

"So be it." The father said, "With the power invested in me and by the state of Massachusetts, I ow pronounce you Husband and wife. You may….kiss the bride."

"Finally." Danny grinned. He pulled Ronnie close to him. "I love you." Danny placed his lips upon hers sealing their marriage with a kiss. The crowd erupted in applause. Ronnie and Danny were now married for life.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	29. Telling

****

January 13th, 2004

They were now Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Hanson. It didn't really feel any differently except for the fact that, Ronnie was now Mrs. Hanson at school and not Miss Cook. That was a little weird.

Ronnie sat at her desk, grading the latest tests she threw t her students, the first day back from vacation. Marla knocked on the door. Ronnie looked u and smiled.

"Hey, Marla. Come in." Ronnie said.

"Thank you." Marla said, ringing her hands, "I want to talk to you." Ronnie put her pen down and nodded.

"I needed a break anyway." Ronnie chuckled, "What's up?"

"I'm pregnant." Marla said. Ronnie's eyes widened.

"You are?" Marla nodded.

"That day you told me to look into a sperm donor and I did. I found someone I like and I did it." Marla said, "I got my tests back today." Ronnie grinned brightly.

"Oh that is fantastic!" Ronnie clapped her hands, "When are you due?"

"August 27th." Marla said.

"OH! Four days after Christopher's birthday." Ronnie said standing up. "I am so happy for you, Marla." Ronnie wrapped her arms around Marla and hugged her tight; "If you have a boy you're welcome to Christopher's out grown clothes."

"Thank you." Marla laughed. "You better be telling that husband of yours that I'm not taking my medication and with that and my pregnancy hormones, I will be ripe with attitude."

"Oh I will warn him, I promise." Ronnie smiled softly. "Congratulations again."

* * *

Danny glanced at Ronnie as he drove. She had a huge smile on her face. He shook his head. She could be really odd at times.

"So, why are you looking like your hiding something from me?"

"Me? No I'm not." Ronnie giggled.

"We're married. You can't keep things from me anymore." Danny said. Ronnie glanced in the back seat at Christopher and smiled.

"All right. Well, This time next year Chris is going to have a playmate." Ronnie said, "Someone is pregnant."

"Who? You?" Danny looked at her.

"Lord no. Someone we work with." Ronnie said.

"Who Ronnie? I'm not good on guessing games." Danny said.

"Marla is pregnant." Ronnie grinned brightly.

"No. Seriously, who's pregnant?" Danny said. Ronnie chuckled.

"Marla really is." Ronnie said.

"How did she do that? She's single isn't she?" Danny asked.

"Yeah she's single." Ronnie said, "She did artificial insemination." Danny wrinkled his nose.

"That's disgusting." Danny said. Ronnie frowned.

"What's disgusting about that? She wanted child." She said. Danny shrugged.

"I just can't picture her as a mother." Danny said.

"And could you picture yourself as a father two years ago?" Ronnie frowned, "She wanted a child and I know how strong that want is." Danny nodded.

"Yeah I know, but Marla? She isn't very stable." He said.

"Neither am I, but I'm a mother of an angel in Heaven and an angel on Earth." Ronnie said, "I'm telling you just to lay off of her for awhile."

"Oh I will. I don't mess with pregnancy hormones." Danny said. Ronnie shook her head. She couldn't believe how naive Danny was being.

January 27th, 2004

Christopher was getting so big lately. He went to his five-month check-up at the doctors and he now weighed a whopping sixteen pounds. He was rolling over from his tummy to his back and visa versa. He could even sit by himself. Although Danny or Ronnie had to help him get into his sitting position. He wasn't that strong yet.

Danny sat at the kitchen table rereading several book reports from some of his students. Ronnie stood at the sink, washing their lunch dishes. Christopher's cries started to ring out.

"Maybe he will fall back asleep." Danny said. Christopher's cries turned into hacking coughs. Ronnie dried off her hands.

"Maybe not." She shut the water off and went into Christopher's nursery. She flicked on the light, "Chris, are you okay?' Ronnie looked at her very red son as he hacked. She felt his forehead. "Danny, get the thermometer. He's burning up."

"He is?" Danny got up and went to the bathroom. Ronnie scooped the baby up.

"He can barely breath." Ronnie bounced him slightly as Christopher continued to cough. "He has junk in his lungs."

"Bronchitis?" Danny asked handing her the thermometer.

"Maybe. It's going around." Ronnie said as she took his temp. Danny nodded slowly as he watched Christopher. Ronnie took the thermometer out of his ear as soon as it beeped, "Danny, it's one hundred and two. What do we do?"

"I don't know he's never been sick like this before." He said.

"We need to call the pediatrician." She said kissing Chris' cheek.

"Okay. Stay here." Danny rushed out of the room. Ronnie sighed as she sat down in the rocking chair.

"Shhh. It'll be okay, Chris." Ronnie whispered, "We'll make you all better."

"Is he coughing up phlegm?" Danny yelled. Ronnie checked.

"Yes! It's yellow!" She called back. Christopher started to cry harder. "Be quiet. It'll be all right, sweetheart." With in five minutes, Danny padded back into the bedroom.

"Dr. Reilley said to bring him in because it sounded like Bronchitis." Danny said.

"I told you." Ronnie said as she got up to get Chris' jacket.

* * *

The Hanson's tried to wait patiently for their names to be called. Christopher was so uncomfortable. His cried were high pitched between the wet hacking coughs.

"He better get a good medicine." Ronnie whispered.

"He will and Chris will be able to have a nice sleep tonight." Danny said. Ronnie sighed as the nurse opened the door.

"Christopher Hanson." She called out.

"Here." Ronnie and Danny both stood up and followed the nurse.

"Follow me." The nurse smiled and led them back into a room; "Dr. Reilley will be right with you. Just have a seat."

"Thank you." Ronnie said as she sat down. Christopher was starting to calm down but she knew he would start crying again. In a few minutes, Dr. Reilley came into the room.

"Christopher Hanson, how are you doing Buddy?" He took the baby from Ronnie's arms.

"He has a hacking cough and a fever." Ronnie said.

"So I've been told." Dr. Reilley smiled as he weighed the boy, "A big sixteen pounds. You're getting to be a really big boy."

"He eats a lot." Danny said softly as Dr. Reilley listened to his lungs. The doctor nodded.

"His lungs are full, I'm going to prescribe acetaminophen. He should be fine with that. No known allergies right?" He asked.

"That's correct." Ronnie said. Dr. Reilley nodded.

"All right. Just follow what it says on the bottle and get a humidifier for his room." Dr. Reilley said, "If his fever doesn't broke tomorrow or gets higher, come back here."

"That's it?" Danny asked. Dr. Reilley nodded.

"Yes. Just give him his medication and he should be fine in a week or so." Dr. Reilley said. Ronnie picked Christopher up.

"Thank you so much doctor." She smiled. Danny nodded. He had expected more from the doctor, like maybe a longer visit or something. Danny was happy that they got medication to make Christopher feel better. He didn't want his boy to be sick.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	30. Strip

****

Note: I apologize for the huge gap in time. I had a whole chapter written but when I went to save it, I lost it all. I know it isn't a big deal, but it was three days of writing down the drain. I hope you don't mind.

April 23rd, 2004

Danny picked Christopher up and tossed him in the air. Christopher giggled wildly. Danny smiled proudly. He loved being a dad.

"Time to eat, buddy." He said bringing him out to the kitchen, "Oh look, mush."

"Mush is for Chris." Ronnie smiled putting a BLT onto the table, "This is for you." Danny smiled.

"Mmmmm. I love food." He chuckled as he picked up the sandwich.

"That's why I married you…Okay it's not." Ronnie said. Danny chuckled as he ate. Ronnie took a spoonful of baby food, "Open up, Chris." Christopher banged on the highchair with anticipation.

"Feed him, woman." Danny said, "He's going to start gnawing off his arm or worse my arm off." Ronnie giggled softly as she stuffed Christopher's mouth with food. The doorbell began to ring.

"Great. Get it please Danny." She said. Danny got up and went to the door.

"Welcome to the Hanson household." He opened up the door and Marla was there. He frowned, "What are you doing here, Marla?"

"Is Ronnie here?" She asked.

"No." Danny said trying to close the door, but Marla stopped him.

"Marla?" Ronnie stuck her head out from the kitchen.

"Ronnie, hi!" Marla walked into the apartment. Danny sighed deeply.

"Hey, How are you feeling?" She asked pulling a chair out for Marla.

"Thank you." Marla eased herself down, "I feel very pregnant."

"It's only going to get worse." Ronnie chuckled. "Didn't you have your big OB-GYN appointment today?" Marla nodded.

"That's why I'm here." Marla said, "I found the sex out."

"OH!!! Danny she found the sex out." Ronnie grinned.

"Great." He said.

"What is it? I need to know." Ronnie asked. Marla smiled.

"I'm having a girl." Marla said. Ronnie's eyes widened.

"Oh that's great, Marla." Ronnie said, "Any names yet?"

"Oh Yes. I wanted to name her after a strong black woman." She said, "I chose Coretta Faith after Coretta King."

"That's a lovely name." She said.

"Why not just name her Foxy Brown?" Danny asked as he picked his food up and walked to the living room. Ronnie sighed.

"Don't mind him." Ronnie smiled.

"Oh I never do." She said with a chuckle. "May I feed him? I need all the practice I can get." Ronnie handed her the spoon.

"Be my guest." She said. Christopher banged on the tray until Marla fed him. "Are you getting excited?" Marla nodded.

"Every time I feel Coretta moved, I gets excited but also scared." Marl said, "What if I'm not going to be a good mother?"

"Oh. You'll be wonderful." Ronnie smiled, "If I can do it, you can do it." Marla sighed slightly as she fed Christopher.

"OH I hope so." She said.

"Coretta will change you." Ronnie said, "She will change you for the better." Marla smiled.

"I can't wait, Ronnie. I need a change." Marla said.

"Oh Just you wait. You'll be amazed, Marla." Ronnie said. She knew Marla would make a good mother. It just took time to get the hang of it and even then you still had questions.

May 7th, 2004

Danny looked at the papers in front of him. He was so glad this school year was nearly over. He really needed a nice vacation with his wife and his son. He ran his hands over his face.

"Danny, come on. It's getting late." Ronnie said from the living room.

"I know. I'll be in bed soon." Danny called out.

"I don't want you to be in bed. I want you on the couch." Ronnie said walking into the kitchen, "Come on. Let me give you a massage." Danny looked up at her and smiled.

"A massage all for me. No catches?" He asked. Ronnie shoo her head.

"Nope." She took Danny's hand and pulled him to his feet. "No catches." Danny smiled softly as they went into the living room. "Sit down." Danny nodded and sat on the couch.

"Yes, ma'am." Danny chuckled. Ronnie walked to the radio and turned some soft music on. She didn't want to wake Christopher.

"Has a woman ever stripped for you, Daniel?" Ronnie asked.

"No." He mumbled.

"Oh…Well we will have to take care of that problem." Ronnie said as she started to sway her hips. Danny stared at her.

"Are you going to strip for me?" He asked.

"Oh yes, Mr. Hanson." Ronnie said as She began to unbutton her blouse. Danny bit his lip. God, she was a wonderful wife.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this." He said. Ronnie nodded throwing her blouse to the floor. Danny watched Ronnie's hips as she danced to the music. Her hands went up her legs to the zipper of her pants. She slowly unzipped her pants.

"You enjoying it?" Ronnie asked him softly. Danny nodded watching her peal the pants down her silky legs.

"Yes." He whispered hoarsely.

"Good." Ronnie smiled as she kicked the jeans off. Danny watched her prance around the living room in her underwear.

"Have I told you today how much I'm in love with you?" Danny asked her. Ronnie shook her head as she reached behind her to unclasp her bra. Danny groaned loudly feeling the tightening of his pants.

"You can tell me that you love me again." Ronnie said throwing her bra off. He groaned again so happy that Christopher was asleep.

"I love you oh so much." He said. Ronnie slowly began to peel off her panties. "I'm getting very hard." Ronnie giggled softly as she walked up to her husband.

"I see that." Ronnie said as she began to unzip his pants.

"Be careful. That's a loaded gun there." He said. She chuckled.

"I will be careful." Ronnie winked as she peeled his jeans off of his legs. She purposely touched the tent. Danny choked.

"I need to go to the bedroom with you now." Danny said.

"Now?" Ronnie asked as she straddled him purposely teasing.

"Fuck, Ronnie." He groaned loudly.

"You need to fuck Ronnie?" She asked playfully. He nodded

"Please." He said.

"Oh I'm not sure I want to anymore." Ronnie said, "I'm tired."

"Fuck this." Danny grabbed her hard around her waist and stood up. Ronnie giggled and locked her legs around his waist. "I'm taking over from here."

"Be my guest." Ronnie said as Danny walked to their bedroom. Boy they were so glad Christopher was a heavy sleeper because tonight would be a very loud night.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join 


	31. Friends

****

May 21st, 2004

School was now over for the seniors in Winslow High. Prom and graduation were all over. Danny and Ronnie were trying to plan a nice holiday get away for late July early august. Things weren't going well. Every where they wanted to go was too expensive.

"Danny, don't worry about it." Ronnie said, "We can stay in Boston." Danny shook his head.

"No way. Boston sucks. We're going somewhere." He said. Ronnie smiled.

"We can visit Brooklyn and your family if you want." Ronnie suggested. Danny narrowed his eyes and looked at her.

"No. I don't want Christopher seeing them." He said. Ronnie sighed.

"He should meet his cousin though. She would love him." Ronnie said. Danny stood up.

"God damn it, Ronnie. I don't want him seeing my family all right?" He snapped at her. Ronnie held up her hands.

"Fine." Danny was so defensive when it came to his family. She barely knew anything about them. She didn't think that was fair, but she wasn't about to fight it. Danny stalked out of the room. Ronnie sighed and looked at Christopher who was asleep in his swing.

"Do you want to go see Marla today and see how she's feeling?" Ronnie called out. "She only has fourteen weeks left."

"What do you think my answer will be?" he asked. Ronnie smiled slightly.

"It'll be no." She said, "Just think of it this way. She's due August 28th and school begins early September. She's going to have maternity leave for a couple of months so the beginning of the school year you will be Marla free." Danny smiled.

"You're right, Mrs. Hanson." He said walking back into the living room, "That will be really good." Ronnie sighed slightly.

"Why do you hate her so much, Danny?" She asked, "She's one of my best friends at Winslow High. I would really love to have her over more but I'm just afraid the two of you will get into it and start a bar room brawl." Danny chuckled softly.

"I don't hate her, Ronnie." He said to her. Ronnie laughed as she picked up Christopher as he started to wake up.

"Of course you hate her." She said. "You always act like you do."

"No I don't hate her." Danny admitted to his wife, "Our personalities just clash is the reason why there is so much friction. If you want to have her over more often then you can. You don't need to ask my permission to have friends. Coretta is going to be born soon and Topher deserves to have a friends his age." Ronnie grimaced.

"Don't call Christopher that." She said. Danny smiled.

"Why? Don't you like Topher for a nickname? It's very adorable. You sure you don't like it?" He asked. Ronnie shook her head.

"Yes I'm completely sure I don't like it, Daniel. It sounds like gopher and I don't want my boy to be a gopher." she said. Danny chuckled.

"Well you call him what ever you want." He went over and picked Christopher up, "Little Topher Hanson is what I'm calling him." Ronnie smiled as she watched Danny. Having Christopher always made Danny happy. It warmed Ronnie's heart.

June 18th, 2004

It was a cool summer day in Boston. Ronnie loved it. She didn't like the days that were extremely hot and sweaty, but at least she wasn't pregnant. She chuckled softly as she knocked on Marla's apartment door. Marla opened it up and growled.

"Get in. you're letting the cold out." She said. Ronnie stepped inside and gasped.

"My god, Marla, It feels like a freezer in here." She said.

"These hot flashes are unbearable, Ronnie." Marla grunted loudly, "Is it like this all of the time?" Ronnie nodded.

"Yeah. You have ten weeks left though." She said, "SO hang in there. I came here to pamper you today." Marla threw her arms up.

"Thank the lord for that." She said falling onto the couch. "I love Coretta dearly, but this completely sucks." Ronnie nodded.

"Yeah it does, but it's worth it." She said with a smile.

"Do you want more children?" Marla asked her. Ronnie thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "You do?"

"Yeah. I think it would be nice to have one more." Ronnie said, "A little girl in a few years would be lovely. But no more than two kids." Marla chuckled.

"A little girl Hanson. Honestly, I can't picture you or Danny with a little girl." She said. Ronnie chuckled as she got up.

"Danny wants a little girl badly but he'll just have to wait. Want some lemonade?" She asked walking into the kitchen.

"Oh yes please thanks." Marla said closing her eyes. Ronnie smiled as she grabbed a few cups. She knew how it felt to be pregnant during the summer time. She sympathized with Marla.

"Here we go." Ronnie walked back into the living room with two glasses. Marla grinned brightly.

"Thank you." She took a sip of the lemonade, "So, can I call you at three am when I have Coretta?" Ronnie nodded.

"You can call me whenever you want." She smiled, "I can't wait to become an aunt." 

"So, tell me, does labour really hurt?" Marla asked. Ronnie dreaded that question. She nodded as she put her glass down.

"Yes it's the most painful thing you will ever experience, but once you hold your child in your arms for the first time it's great." Ronnie said. Marla chuckled.

"Yeah, I've been told that before." She said, "I still can't believe I'm pregnant."

"Me either, but I'm proud that you are." Ronnie said, "This is going to be so fun."

* * *

Ronnie walked quickly into the house. It was quiet. Too quiet.

"Danny? Chris?" Ronnie called out. Danny walked ito the living room.

"Shhh. He's asleep." He said.

"Oh sorry." Ronnie smiled, "How was he?"

"A gentleman." Danny said. Ronnie chuckled as she kissed Danny.

"Oh. So he was a holy terror?" Ronnie asked.

"Yeah. He was terrible." He said. "Did you have a nice time with Marla?" Ronnie nodded.

"Yeah." She said plopping down on the couch. "She's doing very well."

"Coretta behaving herself?" Danny asked sitting next to her.

"Just keeping Marla hot." Ronnie chuckled as she snuggled into Danny. Maybe another baby was in their near future. Now that Ronnie thought about it. It would be really nice to have one soon.

***

Remember that if you want to talk to me (To ask questions about fics or general stuff), talk out my fic, give suggestions, or just talk about an episode of this show then join the yahoo list I have. I update whenever this fic is updated too. E-mail me if you want to join!!!! I hope to see you there!!!


	32. Stork

****

July 16th, 2004

Danny scooped Christopher up from his car seat. They were going to spend the day at the beach. Little did Danny know that Ronnie had called his sister to meet them there. She wanted them to talk.

"Momma. Momma." Christopher sang with spit bubbles.

"Don't do that." Danny chuckled softly as he wiped his lips. Ronnie stepped onto the sand and laid their blanket out onto the sand. "What a beautiful day."

"Of course it is." Ronnie sat down on he blanket as Christopher toddled over to her. He could walk a little, but not for long. "I'm so glad we came here." Danny sat down next to her and stretched out. Ronnie smiled.

"Me too." She watched Christopher as he ran his hand through the sand, "Don't eat it baby." Danny chuckled.

"Man, his poop would be awful." Danny closed his eyes. Joanie walked up to them, looking at Ronnie. She sat up.

"Hey." She said. Joanie tucked her hair behind her ears. Danny immediately sat up and stared at his sister.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Danny growled.

"Allison has the right to go to the beach." Joanie said.

"If you need money you're not getting it." Danny said.

"God, Danny, knock it off." Ronnie said, "Joanie why don't you and Allison join us for lunch and meet Christopher?" Joanie smiled gratefully to Ronnie and went to go get Allison.

"You told her we were going to be here didn't you?" Danny was fuming. Ronnie could see it in Danny's face. His vein was popping out on his neck. She nodded slowly.

"You can leave if you want, Danny, but Christopher has a right to see his cousin and aunt." Ronnie said bouncing Christopher on her lap, "Don't take away his right to see them."

"He's only going to get hurt." Danny said.

"Who will get hurt? Him or you?" Ronnie frowned. Danny looked away. His wife was right, but he couldn't admit that now could he. Soon, Joanie and Allison ran up to the blanket.

"Hi." Allison smiled tucking her red hair behind her ear.

"Hi. Meet Christopher." Ronnie said. Allison knelt down to the baby. Christopher giggled taking Allison's hand.

"He's really cute." Joanie said.

"He's my son. Of course he is." Danny retorted. Joanie chuckled as she settled herself down on the blanket next to Ronnie.

"Yes, I do see a resemblance." Joanie smiled.

"I know." Danny smiled watching Allison whisper into Christopher's ear. 

He glanced at Joanie. She seemed to be really healthy. she had about twenty extra pounds on her since he last saw her. She looked terrific. She and Ronnie were laughing about something. he sighed. Maybe Joanie was okay now. Maybe he could finally have some family in his life.

August 28th 2004

****

Christopher had just celebrated his first birthday. Danny and Ronnie couldn't believe their little boy was a year old. He was getting so big. They had a huge celebration with all their friends and family. Christopher seemed to have a blast.

Danny kissed Ronnie's shoulder. She smiled softly as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning." She mumbled. Danny chuckled.

"Good morning." Danny said as Ronnie cuddle into him.

"I want to sleep some more." She said. Danny laughed.

"But Christopher is asleep. We have some alone time." he said. Ronnie arched her eye brow.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Ronnie asked. **He kissed her shoulder again.**

"yes." he said, "I want to make love to you." Ronnie began purring.

"I think I can handle that." She said turning around. "Chris shouldn't be up for another hour."

"So we have plenty of time." He said pressing his lips to Ronnie's. She sighed with happiness as she wrapped her arms around him. Danny loved kissing this woman. he would never get tired of it. She opened her mouth inviting him in. **Danny groaned as he slid his tongue into her mouth. She pressed her body tight against his, telling him she was ready.**

"Okay." he mumbled pulling her night gown up her legs. The phone began to ring, "Shit."

"Hold that thought." She mumbled, "I'll get it."

"Let it ring." Danny said.

"No." Ronnie giggled as she picked the phone up, "Hanson residence."

"hey Ronnie. It's me." Marla said. Ronnie sighed.

"Marla, hey." She said.

"Marla?" Danny groaned.

"We were sort of in the middle of something." Ronnie said.

"Well, I want to tell you something." Marla said. Ronnie giggled swatting Danny's hand.  
"And what's that?" Ronnie asked.

"Coretta Faith Hendricks. seven pounds, eight ounces." Marla said. Ronnie sat up.

"You're kidding me right?" Ronnie gasped. Marla chuckled.

"No." Marla said, "She's in the nursery right now. Would you like to see her?"

"Yes! Yes!" Ronnie jumped out of bed, "We'll be there soon." Danny groaned and covered himself up with the blanket.

* * *

****

Danny followed Ronnie into Marla's room. This is exactly what he didn't want. He wanted to be having sex with her. People had babies every day, what was the big deal about Marla's baby? Ronnie ran over to Marla who was holding the baby. She had large brown eyes and Wisps of brown curls. Considering this was a spawn of Marla, the baby was sort of cute.

"Do you want to hold Coretta?" Marla asked. Danny cleared his throat.

"I might drop her." Danny said. Ronnie rolled her eyes.  
"Come hold her." Ronnie handed the baby to Danny, "Isn't she precious?" Danny stared at the baby and nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't think precious is in my vocabulary." Danny smiled. Marla chuckled.

"Cute then?" Marla asked. Danny nodded.

"Very cute." He said running his finger over the baby's cheek. He smiled softly. God, she was very cute. "Ronnie, I think I want this."

"You can't have my daughter." Marla said she smiled.

"No. I want a daughter of my own." Danny said looking at Ronnie, "Can we?"

"Sure." Ronnie smiled softly, "We can start trying whenever you want."

"Tonight." he said. Marla extended her arms.

"Give me my daughter before you start talking in front of her about sex." Marla said. Danny smiled.

"Sorry." He said handing the baby back over to it's mother. Danny looked at Ronnie. her blue eyes were sparkling. yes, Christopher was a year old now and it was perfect time to start trying.

****

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. just e-mail me to join.


	33. Helping

****

September 12th, 2004

"Another school year with new faces." Ronnie walked back and forth in front of her students. "You may have heard things about me last year. I can be mean and cold hearted at times, but if you're on my good side, you will do well." Ronnie said.

"I am here to help you through your final year at Winslow. You can come to me for any reason for help, it dosent have to be for this class or even anything that's going on at Winslow. if you're having troubles at home, you can come to me." The bell rang and the students got up. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Ronnie sat down at the table.

"Mrs. Hanson?" A young girl stood in front of her desk.

"Ah...It's Ally right?" Ronnie asked. She nodded.

"Yes." She said.

"What could I help you with?" Ronnie asked.

"Well, I'm having a baby and I'm due around mid-term time." Ally said. "I just wanted to get everything sorted out before hand. I'll need some time off from school then."

"I understand. I have a son." She said, "Well, thank you for telling me. I will mark it down and when the time gets closer we'll talk about rescheduling all right?" Ally nodded.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Hanson. I appreciate it." She said.

"Now get going before you're late for your next class." Ronnie said. Ally smiled softly at her teacher.

"Thank you so much." Ally bolted out of the room. Ronnie sighed leaning back in her chair. Another teen pregnancy in Winslow High. This place seemed to be a death trap.

"Ronnie, want a cup of coffee?" Danny popped his head in.

"Yes. I need it thanks." Ronnie looked at her husband as he placed a cup of coffee on her desk, "How is your classes?"

"They're unruly." He said, "But there are a few I can work with." Ronnie nodded.

"yeah same here." She said as the fire alarm went off. She sighed, "False or real?"

"Probably both considering where we work." Danny's aid as he got up. Ronnie chuckled softly.

"you're right." She took her husband's hand as Zack ran past her, "Zack?" He looked at her.

"I set my room on fire." he cried running to Harper's room. Ronnie laughed as she walked outside. Kids were already being loud and disruptive.

"Zack is very irresponsible sometimes." Danny said.

"And you aren't?" She asked him. Danny frowned.

"No. I am a nice young man." Danny said leaning against the light post watching the fire trucks stop in front of the school.

"Young?" Ronnie arched her eyebrow.

"I'm younger than you so, yes." he stuck out his tongue. Ronnie smirked as she watched the children. Another year. What fun this would be.

September 26th, 2004

Ronnie stood in the bathroom with a thermometer in her mouth. Trying to get pregnant was bugging her. She had to temp each day because Danny wanted to know her most fertile days.

"So, how is it?" Danny asked. Ronnie took the thermometer out.

"It's normal." She said, "I'm not ovulating like I thought."

"Oh." Danny said. "Well, we could still have some fun."

"I don't feel like it." Ronnie smiled. "I might take Chris over to see Coretta." Danny sighed.

"What about sex, Rons?" He asked. Ronnie chuckled.

"We can have sex when we get back, Baby." She said.

"Fine then. But when you get back I'm gonna ride you until the sun goes up." Danny said. Ronnie laughed loudly.

"You're unbelievable." She said walking out to go get Christopher.

* * *

Marla threw open the door with the screaming Coretta in her arms.

"Thank God you're here." Marla said. Ronnie looked at Coretta with concern.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked walking into the apartment.

"I don't know, Ronnie." Marla asked, "I need help." Ronnie put Christopher down and took Coretta from Marla.

"All right. Let's see what I can do." She cradled the baby.

"Thank you." Marla looked so tired. Coretta had obviously been at this all night.

"She probably has colic. It's common in babies her age." Ronnie said. Marla groaned.

"That's bad isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah it is, but it's nothing she won't grow out of." Ronnie smiled softly. She held Coretta tightly against her body. Ronnie rocked back forth. Marla watched as Coretta quieted down.

"How on Earth did you do that, Ronnie?" She asked.

"Colicky babies like tight closeness when their fussy like this." Ronnie said. Coretta was still a little fussy so Ronnie laid the baby on her stomach on her knees. Ronnie began to massage her back lightly. Coretta began to coo. "Chris loved baby massages when he was her age as well." Marla sighed as she sat down.

"Ronnie, I have to be honest with you...I don't know if I'm cut out for this whole mother hood thing." Marla said. Ronnie sighed and shook her head.

"you're a fine mother. Don't sell yourself so short." Ronnie said. "It's a hard age."

"Tell me about it." Marla sighed, "Does it get easier?"

"Yes, Marla, it does. It just takes time." She said.

"I know." Marla whispered as she watched Christopher kiss Coretta's hand. She had wanted to be a mother so bad. She never realized it was going to be this hard.

****

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. just e-mail me to join.


	34. Son

****

December 26th, 2004

The past couple of weeks were so wonderful for Danny and Ronnie. They were now on Winter break from school. They had celebrated their first wedding anniversary. Danny took Ronnie out for a wonderful dinner and they had some alone intimate time. 

Then Christmas came and Christopher was old enough to start getting the whole idea. He loved the fact that a fat guy gave him gifts. Christopher bounded into his parent's room.

"Up. Up." He said. Ronnie groaned.

"He needs to stop crawling out of that crib." She mumbled.

"Duct tape works well." Danny mumbled in his sleep. Christopher crawled on top of his father and stared at him.  
"Ah huh." Ronnie mumbled. Duct tape _would_ be great.

"Mama. Dada. up." He said. Ronnie opened one of her blue eyes and looked at her son.

"All right. Daddy, get up." Ronnie said.

"Daddy doesn't want to get up." Danny said with a yawn.

"Doesn't matter at all. Daddy needs to get up with us." Ronnie responded as she sat up. Danny groaned loudly.

"No." He mumbled. Ronnie smirked as she pulled the blanket off of him.

"Yes. Up now." Ronnie cuddled Christopher. Danny groaned as she slid out of bed.

"I think I will look into that duct tape thing." He said.

"I'll make breakfast." She said going to the kitchen with Christopher. She slid Christopher in his high chair, "Okay, Pumpkin, what do you want for Breakfast?" She looked at her son.

"Cooks, Momma." Christopher giggled. Ronnie laughed.

"No cookies darling. I'll make you eggs and sausage okay?" She asked.  
"Okay." Christopher sat there as Danny walked out.

"Eggs and sausage?" He asked.  
"Is that all right for you, Daniel?" Ronnie smirked.

"As long as there's coffee is involved, its great." Danny said as he sat down. Ronnie smiled softly with a nod.

"Always coffee when you're a parent." He said. Ronnie giggled.

"You've got that right." She said. Danny watched as Ronnie cooked. She was perfect. He wasn't sure how he got so lucky.

January 9th, 2005

Winter vacation was over now. Ronnie hated it. Okay, she didn't really but she would rather be home with Christopher.

"Welcome back. Did you guys have fun?" Ronnie asked.

"We shouldn't have to come back." Silvia said.  
"I agree." Ally said.

"Well, if you weren't here, what would you be doing?" Ronnie asked.

"Eating." Ally chuckled, "I'm getting major cravings."

"Totally sleeping." Chuck said.

"But you sleep in class, Chuck." Ronnie said, "Be more creative." Chuck gave her a look.  
"I would be babysitting my sister so my parents could go to work." Chuck said, "Maybe take her out to eat."

"Great." Ronnie smiled as she pulled out a stack of papers, "I want you to write two pages on what you would do if you were home right now." A few students groaned. "I know life sucks but you need to-"

"Mrs. Hanson." Scott stood in the doorway.

"I didn't say suck." Ronnie said. Scott looked at her confused.

"That's nice." Scott said, "Could I speak with you outside for a moment."

"Yes sure. get working on your essays please." Ronnie went out to the hallway with Scott, "What's up?"

"Your babysitter called from Children's hospital." he said. Ronnie's eyes widened.

"Wh-What? Is Christopher okay?" She asked.

"I don' know. They wouldn't give me any details. I told Danny and he was getting the car." Scott said, "I can take over the class for you."

"God, thank you." She said bolting down the hallway.

* * *

Danny ran up to the first desk he saw as they got into the Children's hospital.

"Hi. A doctor called my work and said our babysitter brought our son in." Danny said, "He's Christopher Hanson."

"Christopher Hanson....Okay....He's in room one hundred which is down the hallway." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Danny grabbed Ronnie's hand and they ran down the hallway. His heart was pounding. he opened the door and saw Christopher laying in the hospital crib with a cast on his arm.

"Oh Christopher!" Ronnie ran to his side.

"M-Mommy!" He moaned. Danny looked at the baby sitter.

"What happened?" He asked.

"He was jumping on the couch and fell off." Samantha said.

"He'll be okay." Ronnie said cradling her baby.

"Owie!!" Christopher moaned.

"I know, Darling." Ronnie whispered. Danny gave Samantha an evil look.

"See if you work for us again." he said.

"I'm s-so sorry, Sir." She said standing up., "I'll just leave you guys alone." Danny sat in a chair and looked at Ronnie and Christopher. He didn't like this feeling. He didn't like knowing his son was hurt and there was nothing he could do about it.

****

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	35. One YEar later

****

January 9th, 2006

A whole year had passed for the entire Hanson family and let me tell you, it was a very busy one. Many things can change in a year, like where a person lived. Six months ago, Ronnie got an eviction notice tacked on her door. Apparently they were tearing down the building for a high rise garage. She was pissed at first, but now, they could live in a real home.

They had found a house twenty minutes from Boston in Cambridge. It was a little expensive, but it was gorgeous. Christopher had a yard to play in and they were in walking distance of shopping areas.

Ronnie and Danny's relationship was good, even though they kept on failing all the pregnancy tests they took. Ronnie had given up on the idea of having a second child. Working at Winslow was still hard. The children seemed to get more vile as the years go on.

Christopher celebrated his second birthday and was looking forward to his third one this year. He was so independent now. He was potty trained, although he had an accident once or twice since then. He had a huge crush on Coretta Hendricks, who was also getting very big herself.

"MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Christopher screamed at the top of his lungs from the top of the stairs. Ronnie flinched.

"What darling?" She got up from the kitchen table.

"Bubba is sick." Christopher said. Ronnie sighed. Bubba was the new golden retriever pup that Danny bought Chris.

"Bubba is not sick." Ronnie said climbing the stairs. Then she saw the dog wrapped up in several ace bandages. She chuckled, "Christopher, don't wrap the dog up like that."

"But he's sick." Christopher insisted.

"No he is not." Ronnie helped the dog out of the bandages and he bolted. She sighed and looked at Christopher, "What did I tell you about wrapping up dogs?"

"That it's not nice." He said with a pout. Ronnie nodded.

"That's right. Now go apologize to Bubba." She said. Christopher sighed and went off to find the dog. Ronnie made her way downstairs as Danny walked in.

"Honey, I'm home." He said. Ronnie chuckled as she kissed his cheek.

"Thank god." She said, "Your son is driving me nuts."

"Oh he's my son now?" Danny asked as he took his jacket off.

"He has been utterly horrible." Ronnie said, "That poor dog has been beaten up and bandaged up." Danny chuckled softly.

"Topher!!!!" He yelled. Christopher squealed from upstairs and ran down. he threw himself at his father's legs.

"Hi Daddy." he said. Danny picked him up and looked at him seriously.

"Were you being a bad boy today?" he asked. Christopher shook his head.

"No way, Jose." He said.  
"Are you sure?" Danny asked.

"I angel." Christopher said. Danny smiled and turned to Ronnie.

"I don't know what you were talking about, Ronnie. Our son is an angel." Danny chuckled. Ronnie rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"All right. All right. He's an angel and I'm wrong." She said, "You'll see tomorrow." Danny smiled looking at Christopher. This child wasn't really that bad....was he?

January 29th, 2006

Ronnie tapped her foot impatiently as they sat in the doctor's office. She was going to have an examination before they took the step towards fertility drugs. Danny squeezed her hand as Dr. White walked in.

"Good afternoon." He smiled to the couple.

"Good afternoon." Ronnie said politely.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. White asked.

"Honestly?" Ronnie asked. The doctor nodded. "Not too hot."

"How so?" He asked.  
"I'm starting to feel fluey." She said. Dr. White nodded.

"Well, I'll give you a quick examination and then send you on your way to rest." Ronnie nodded thankfully.

"I can wait outside if you want." Danny said. Ronnie shook her head.  
"No. Please stay." She took Danny's hand and kissed it softly.

"All right." Dr. White put on some gloves, "I'm just going to examine you and we may have to do an ultrasound to have a better view of your uterus." Ronnie blushed softly.

"All right." She said glancing at Danny. He smiled at her as Dr. White began to examine her. She winced and closed her eyes.

"It'll be over soon." Danny whispered.  
"Good." Ronnie mumbled. Dr. White frowned slightly.

"Is something wrong?" Danny asked.

"Your uterus is a little swollen." He said.

"Is that bad?" Ronnie asked. Dr. White shook his head as he pulled away from Ronnie.

"Probably not." He said, "Let me do an ultrasound to make sure."

"All right." She whispered looking at Danny. She didn't like the sound of a swollen uterus. How could that be anything but bad?

"Okay. Let's see." Dr. White began to ultrasound.

"Could I have an infection?" Ronnie asked. Dr. White smiled at her and shook his head.

"No." he said turning the screen towards them, "You're pregnant." Ronnie gasped.  
"What??" She whispered.

"You're about six weeks pregnant." He pointed to a tiny bean looking like thing.

"Oh my God." Danny whispered. Dr. White was grinning from ear to ear.

"It doesn't look like you'll be needing those fertility drugs after all." he said, "So you're about six weeks so I would say you'd be due around the end of September. The 26th or 27th."

"Wow." Ronnie whispered. "It's healthy and all of that?"

"Very." Dr. White said, "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Ronnie looked up to Danny with tears in her eyes. "We're having another baby." Danny looked at her and smiled.

"Thank God." he leaned down and kissed her softly. All their trying had paid off. They were having another beautiful baby.

****

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	36. Fun

****

February 12th, 2006

Week 8

It was amazing. Ronnie was pregnant. All their trying and it had finally happened. Another little Hanson was going to join their family. Danny was strutting around the house like he was the man.

"It would be great if we had a little girl." Danny told her.

"Yeah it would be terrific." Ronnie said running a brush through her golden hair, "And I know for a fact that We're naming her Celeste."

"Dana." He said. Ronnie gave him a look.

"Dana Celeste then." She said. Danny chuckled as he kissed her shoulder.

"That sounds just fine." He said.

"Good." Ronnie turned around, "We should get going or we're going to be late."

"Who cares." Danny kissed her neck "Being late is sometimes worth it."

* * *

Ronnie and Danny ran down the hallway of Winslow High, late for work again. Hell, it was in the middle of second period already. Ronnie ran into her classroom where Marla was subbing.

"I'm here." Ronnie panted.

"I see." Marla arched her eyebrow.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I was having some car trouble." Ronnie panted.

"So, is that what you old people call sex." Stewie Crawford said. Ronnie gave him an evil look.

"Thank you for looking after my class." She said.

"Anytime, but you owe me." Marla said.

"I know, but when I tell you my secret, you will forgive me." Ronnie took her jacket off.

"Tell me." Marla smiled. Ronnie looked at the class and smirked.

"Read the next chapter in your books and write me a summery." She led Marla out into the hallway.

"So?" Marla arched her eyebrow.

"I shouldn't be telling you." Ronnie said glancing around her.  
"Has that ever stopped you before?" Marla asked. Ronnie chuckled.

"No, but It's a little early to be telling people." Ronnie said.

"Is it what I think it is?" Marla arched her eyebrow.

"Well, It looks like Coretta will have a new playmate come September." Ronnie smiled. Marla's eyes widened.

"Are...Are you pregnant?" She asked. Ronnie nodded.

"I'm eight weeks along. I know we have a lot of hurdles to pass, but...I'm pregnant!" She said.

"Oooh!!!! My God!" Marla threw her arms around Ronnie and hugged her tightly. "I am so thrilled for you."

"Thank you." Ronnie said. Marla was still grinning. She knew how much her and Danny had wanted another baby. And now they had one.

February 26th, 2006

Week 10

Ronnie had a lot to be thankful for on her thirty-eighth birthday. Her morning sickness was gone long enough for her to enjoy her birthday cake. Christopher had given her a framed picture of himself. She loved it and put it on her desk at work.

"This is so great." Ronnie smiled kicking a snow pile.

"Snow is cold." Danny said jumping up and down.

"No shit, Sherlock." Ronnie giggled balling up a snowball. Danny frowned when he saw the snowball flying towards him.

"Momma, look at me." Christopher fell to the ground and began to make a snow angel. Ronnie laughed softly.

"That's beautiful Son." She said as Christopher stood up to admire his handy work.

"I'm wearing a skirt." he giggled. Danny groaned.

"No you're not." He said.

"Oh hush up, Daniel." Ronnie chuckled taking a picture of Christopher for his scrapbook, "Can you believe it, Danny? This time next year we could have another little boy or girl here with us."

"it's very scary." He said kneeling down with Christopher.

"It's not scary. it's exciting." Ronnie said rubbing her belly. "We tried hard to get this little one. I'm just...so happy and excited."

"As you should be, Baby." he said, "Let's go get some hot chocolate. I'm frozen."

"Me too." Christopher said.

"Mommy's not." Ronnie said as she got up. She batted her eyelashes.  
"Well, I am." Christopher said putting his hands on his hips. Danny chuckled.

"Two against one. We win." He said picking his son up.

* * *

Ronnie stood in the doorway of Christopher's room. She watched his little chest rise up and fall down as he slept. She smiled softly.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked.

"Staring at the amazing creature that we created." Ronnie said.

"The terrorizing devil we created." Danny corrected her. Ronnie smacked his chest and walked back into the living room.

"He's an angel when he's with me." She said, "You bring out the devil in him."

"This baby is going to be great all the time." Danny put his hands on her stomach. Ronnie smiled as she watched him. Danny was so excited to be a dad again. It made her feel good. "Do you know what I'm thinking about?" Ronnie shook her head.

"No. What?" She asked.

"I'm thinking about having sex with you until the sun comes up." He said purring, "Hard enough to give the baby brain damage." Ronnie threw her head back and laughed loudly.

"You really know how to romance a girl." She said.

"I want to make love to you, Veronica Hanson." Danny said. Ronnie smiled softly running her hand through his hair.

"Come on." She took his hand and led him to their bedroom. Making love to Danny always made Ronnie feel like more of a woman.

****

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


End file.
